Death: with a Touch of Enigma
by PercyJacksonPoseidon
Summary: Bringing someone back from the dead is a large request. But when it comes to Penelope Jackson, how could the Olympians refuse? As their Heroine awakens, so does a third prophecy. It was not predicted by the Oracle of Delphi, so who foresaw Penelope's new destiny? And what are the Gods hiding? (Full summary inside.) FemPercy/Hades.
1. Prologue

Authors note:

I know this is a really short chapter, but it is only a prologue. Other chapters will be much longer, I promise. Also, I am in need of a beta-reader. If anyone would like to volunteer, please message me.

I hope you enjoy.

Please Review.

Thanks.

**FULL Summary: Bringing someone back from the dead is a large request. But when it comes to Penelope Jackson, how could the Olympians refuse? Although she feels like she no longer belongs, Penelope agrees to return. And as their Heroine awakens, so does a third prophecy. It was not predicted by the Oracle of Delphi, so who exactly foresaw Penelope's new destiny? And what are the Gods hiding? Secrets will be revealed and Primordial Deities will come out to play as Penelope begins her new quest seemingly alone. FemPercy/Hades.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus Series.**

**Rating: Currently 'T'**

**Note: This is a Fem!Percy story.**

**Pairing: Eventual Fem!PercyxHades.**

ΣΩΘΔ

_Silence._

_Fear._

_Abandonment._

_Pain._

_Darkness._

As depressing as those words may seem, they are the truth. If there is one thing you can be certain of, it's that you will die. And when you do, when Atropos decides that you've reached your expiration date and chooses to cut your string, those are the things that will encompass you.

Penelope Jackson understood that her time had come, her time to fall asleep and reawaken deep beneath the earth in her Uncles domain. Even before she had jumped in front of a blade to ensure a friend's life, even before the battle had begun raging inside the borders of Greece, Penelope had known that it was her time to die.

There were no words that she could have used in order to describe the feeling that had overwhelmed her days before the battle, as there were none that could truly define it. However, even without a true definition, Penelope understood its reason for being there, for never once leaving.

Of course, Penelope had chosen to remain silent when it came to the seven, as even Annabeth remained in the dark. If she'd of shared the forewarning with her fellows, everyone would have began to panic and the war would have been belittled under their concern for her. She chose not to have that on her conscience, especially if what she predicted did come to pass.

And she was right to do so, because it did.

Because right now, in the present, Penelope Jackson is dead.


	2. The Underworld

**_Authors note: _**_English is not my first language, so if anyone could beta I would appreciate it. Just send a quick message. _

_I hope you enjoy._

_Please Review._

_Thanks._

ΣΩΘΔ

**FULL Summary: ****Bringing someone back from the dead is a large request. But when it comes to Penelope Jackson, how could the Olympians refuse? Although she feels she no longer belongs, Penelope agrees to return. And as their Heroine awakens, so does a third prophecy. It was not predicted by the Oracle of Delphi, so who exactly foresaw Penelope's new destiny? And what are the Gods hiding? Secrets will be revealed and Primordial Deities will come out to play as Penelope begins her new quest seemingly alone. FemPercy/Hades.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus Series.**

**Rating: Currently 'T'**

**Note: This is a Fem!Percy story.**

**Pairing: Eventual Fem!PercyxHades.**

ΣΩΘΔ

Taking a deep, unnecessary breath, Penelope opened her eyes.

The entrance to DOA (Dead On Arrival) Recording Studios in Los Angeles, California, stood before the daughter of Poseidon. Her eyes traced the engravings on the rich-brown wooden doors, comparing them to the ones edged deep in Tartarus, as she found it difficult to pass through.

Of course, Penelope knew she would have to strive forward eventually and embrace her fate down in the Underworld, but that didn't prevent the abnormal sense of distress that flooded through her veins.

Was she really ready for this?

The question continued to plague her thoughts as she observed the main entrance to Lord Hades domain. Because even if her string had been cut and she no longer had the right to reside with the living, was she truly ready to be gone from a world that still held so many of her friends? Could she really pass on and find peace if she knew her family was being consumed by grief?

Although the questions threatened war upon her fatal flaw, reminding her that she'd knowingly abandoned her family, Penelope knew she could not go back. Nobody was allowed to return.

Now, the only way was forward.

ΣΩΘΔ

"I don't suppose you have coins for the boat ride?"

Confused, Penelope cocked her head; who would carry coins onto a battle field? The very idea was ludicrous. Charon knew the very thing that had caused her death, as he did with every soul which passed through, so the question seemed rather foolish.

"No, I don't."

Charon's dark orbs narrowed. "Of course you don't. Normally, with adults, you see, I could charge your American Express, or add the ferry price to your last cable bill. But with children ... alas, you never die prepared."

Penelope's lips thinned, holding back a sharp resort. She did not _want_ to die so suddenly_._

"I suppose, we'll have to see if Lord Hades will pardon you." He muttered, black orbs focused on the elevator panel.

His bitter tone made Penelope uneasy, and as she became unsure of an appropriate response, a curt nod was Charon's only acknowledgement. It was rude, Penelope knew, but what could she possibly respond with that Charon had not already bore witness to before?

Minutes passed in silence before the elevator finished its descent and the doors slid open with an abrupt, loud screech. Charon stepped out first, straight onto the black volcanic sand which dominated the area, his form shimmering in their dimly lit surroundings, as a black monk robe encompassed him and disposed of the formal Italian suit he had previously. Simultaneously, his alluring coffee-bean coloured skin melted away, until a dark, grey skull took its place.

As Charon transformed his appearance to accommodate their surroundings, Penelope's body became ridged as her toes touched the glistening, black sand. The daughter of Poseidon had been inside Hades domain many times before, both on quests and of her own free-will. She had ventured into The Underworld knowing she could still leave. But now? Now, Penelope was completely out of her element. Because here, right now, there was no turning back.

Reluctantly, Penelope fell into step with Charon as they strode deeper into The Underworld, never once pausing to rest until the River Styx came into view. From just a short distance away, Penelope could see the ferry-boat which floated on the surface of the polluted water, and as she continued to stare forward, an unearthly feeling settled in her stomach. This was it. This was the symbolic act required to signify Penelope's passing: to cross the River Styx and be enveloped entirely by Hades's domain.

The daughter of Poseidon climbed aboard with trembling hands, grasping at the metal railing for support. As soon as she was carefully aboard, Charon signalled for movement, and seconds later, the boat shook to life.

Together, Charon and Penelope sailed slowly along the Styx, pausing occasionally as the rapid currents caused unintentional changes in the boats track. In the far distance, Penelope could see where their destination lay, and she absently seized the barrier of the boat in apprehension.

Before her, uneven rocks and black volcanic sand stretched far inland, for an estimate of around fifty meters. The farthest rocks appeared to have grown worn before hitting the base of a high stone wall, which marched off in multiple directions. It was cold and eerie, a predictable feel when describing The Underworld. Naturally, close to where the stone wall stood, the howl of a large animal could be heard. The sharp bark further imposed the severity of her situation, and reality collapsed, only to crush her will to continue.

The main island rapidly crawled into view, and Penelope soon identified the source of the noise. Cerberus, the three-headed dog, born from Echidna and Typhon. Stood in the centre of three arches where he was position to guard, Cerberus began barking excitedly at her familiar face. A timid smile pulled on Penelope's lips as the ferry advanced and Cerberus began leaping enthusiastically, uncaring of the many souls he accidentally squished as they attempted to walk beneath him.

Lost in the musing of Cerberus, Penelope hadn't noticed the boat hitting the shore until a set of long, slender fingers eclipsed her wrist. Turning her around, Charon's eyes pierced Penelope, insistent on receiving her undivided attention, and his hold turned uncomfortably tight around her skin.

"Listen carefully. You are to head straight through that tunnel there." Charon indicated to the far arch, one which came accompanied with a relatively long line that appeared to move at a torturous rate. "You will then be judged as to where you will stay whilst in The Underworld. I must warn you, it is in your best interest that you do not wonder off. Cerberus is under strict orders to eat anyone who dares try, and no matter how much the mutt appears to like you, you are not exempt. Am I understood?"

Mirth curdled Penelope's stomach as she nodded obediently, quick to prove that she would heed his warning.

Exhaling deeply, she moved towards the directed arch. To her next adventure.

A brief glance backwards had Penelope witness Charon returning to the opposite strip of land, to the place where the last chance of salvation lay waiting.

His face contorted, complete with a venomous scowl, as he noticed her hesitation.

ΣΩΘΔ

The lack of communication nearly drove Penelope insane.

As a Demigod, one born with the capability of ADHD, Penelope had never been able to tolerate silence. Even once she'd gained more control over the unfortunate birth right, any type of silence, whether it be uncomfortable or pleasant, made her extremely irritable. It was simply in her nature, and it made her veins rub together like sandpaper.

Despite such discomfort, provided by the 48 hours of constant silence, Penelope would have traded anything for the company that she soon received.

"Ah, look what we have here!" Hissed a horrid creature, her soul piercing eyes flared with typical mirth.

Penelope's lips thinned at the familiar voice, but otherwise gave no indication of having heard a word.

"Arrogant as always it appears." Tisiphone, a disgusted Fury, taunted. "No matter, no matter. You are in my domain now."

A chuckle reluctantly escaped Penelope's lips. "Oh, Mrs Dobbs. Your domain_._ Really? Oh my, you haven't changed."

"SILENCE-"

"Does Hades find your presence as annoying as I do?" Penelope asked, smiling sweetly at the Erinys above her, whose eyes seethed with exasperation. "Is that why you aren't permitted to enter the Castle? Or is it simply that rancid stench you bring?"

Tisiphone seethed, and Allecto's raised hand, intending to strike, turned white at the knuckles. Their hideous faces morphed into an expression of deep loathing, a sight that Penelope remained completely unfazed by, for she had already been made aware of their disgust.

"Listen here, you demigod upstart! I will-"

Fortunately, Allecto, who likely intended to strike Penelope, words packed by a powerful punch, was cut short by a loud, sharp bark. Penelope looked to the likely source, and her eyes fell upon Cerberus, whose six black orbs were already staring back and focused solely on her. It was mildly disconcerting to Penelope, the somewhat protective manor he regarded her with, but she discarded the feeling when the Allecto produced a short, dismissive snort.

Megaera flared her nostrils, then set her bloodshot eyes back onto Penelope. "I am here to deliver a message-"

"Oh, so you're the messenger now? That's a bit degrading."

"-from Lord Hades." They composed an emotionless façade. "He said you are to cut ahead."

Suspicious, Penelope rose an eyebrow. "Oh ... why?"

"Because it has been requested!" Megaera roared, a fist raised in exasperation.

A loud bark pierced the air, again, and The Furies halted all movement, before carefully edging backward and away from Penelope. They kept an eye on the demigod, a blaze of indignation burning furiously within, but otherwise continued to retreat under Cerberus's clear warning.

Penelope hesitated briefly, expecting something poetic or cliché to occur; the flashing of her life right before her eyes, perhaps? But after several minutes of staring at nothing in particular, she simply nodded and cut ahead.

Souls cried, outraged, as Penelope forced her way and never looked back, the angry protests passing over her like a light breeze, unaffecting in every way. The walk hauled on for an unreasonable length of time, but eventually Penelope found an exit to the seemingly endless arch. An enormous Pavilion opened up before her.

Three old, decaying, likely diseased-ridden, wooden benches stood upon an enormous crystallised stage, the occupants of which made very wary of their arms as they tactfully avoided an ocean of protruding splinters. A single, significantly smaller bench, rustic in comparison, lay unceremoniously upon a surface of dark ash. Separate, levitating beautifully in the centre of each, coils of vaporous mist encased a section of air; withering around like a magician's captivating poof of smoke.

Around the circumference of the Pavilion, stood extremely uncomfortable looking benches - seats for those who wished to bare witness, Penelope noted.

"Penelope Catherine Atlanta Jackson."

Hesitantly, the daughter of Poseidon moved forward, and noticing the silent indication, placed herself upon the centre chair. Penelope tried not to feel intimidated by the many that had come to witness her, nor by The Erinyes which patrolled the exit - the only exit. Instead, although she did not feel like such, Penelope rose her head with pride, an expression of confidence born onto her face as she looked into the eyes of the men soon to judge her.

She had met only one before, but she recognised his company. Thankfully, they were not easily influenced.

Elegantly, looking down on her, was King Minos, William Shakespeare and Thomas Jefferson. Penelope took her time deciphering their expressions: Minos observed her with distinctive dislike; after all, their last encounter had not been pleasant for him; while Shakespeare and Jefferson looked upon her with curiosity and vigilance; for the girl was known to be powerful, the most powerful demigod in existence to be exact.

It was also said that Penelope Jackson had inherited her father's knack for unpredictability. They would be wise to be wary of her.

"Now, to spare the witnesses of the same speech repeated over a hundred times today, I shall make this quick. Penelope Jackson, we are here today to witness the events of your life, from the moment of your birth to the day of your death. This is a necessary step, taken in order to judge whether or not you are worthy to enter paradise, or if your fate lays with the Field of Asphodel, or, Gods-forbid, the Fields of Punishments."

The Founding Father waved an absent hand in Penelope's direction. "Do you understand?"

Penelope felt somewhat violated. Everyone present was privileged to watch the life of Penelope Jackson, the 'Heroine of Olympus', whether she granted permission or not. They would see every second of her life, from her most victorious moments, to the darkest. Still, Penelope nodded all the same, knowing her control over the situation was limited, at best.

The sphere-shaped mist coiled inwards like a snake ready to pounce, darkening until it was nearly as black as night. Minutes later, a deafening silence fell as the force abruptly expanded, holding a vivid image of Penelope within. Everyone remained still as it began to play, no one daring to even lift a finger, entirely encompassed by the life of her, of the girl who had successfully defeated Kronos, the Lord of Titans, and Lady Gaea, Mother Earth, despite the latter taking Penelope down with her.

Seventeen minutes later, every minute displaying a year of her life, the mist coiled once more, kindly evaporating into the air as the image of Penelope's blood soaked body disappeared from view.

"Such accomplishments within such a short life. That is impressive. Very impressive." Shakespeare mused, the awe held for Penelope evident in his rich tone. He perched his lips, exhaling loudly. "I, William Shakespeare, judge the defendant, Penelope Jackson, worthy of entering Elysium, or, should she wish it, the chance of rebirth."

"I, Thomas Jefferson, second that."

King Minos's lip curled in aggravation as he surveyed Penelope below. "I suppose she is worthy." He growled, reluctantly.

"Then it is decided. Penelope Jackson, you have the luxury of entering the Fields of Elysium, or, if you wish, the chance at rebirth." Shakespeare announced, voice angelically smooth as he smiled down at her. "You have three minutes to reach your decision."

Already knowing her choice, Penelope opened her mouth to speak. "I-"

"HOLD!"

Everyone immediately recognised the owner of the sharp, commanding voice, and as expected, all rose from their stools to produce a low, respectful bow - all except Penelope. Over the course of her life, as just previously seen, Penelope gradually began to understand why so many demigods grew bitter over the duration of their lives. She knew first-hand that constantly being used as a pawn for a deities bidding or entertainment was beyond infuriating. And although she would never diverge and walk the same path as Luke Castellan, Penelope severely lacked respect when it came to Gods. Her own special kind of punishment.

Lord Hades, the God of the Underworld, pushed his way through the crowd of witnesses, sneering at any who accidentally brushed against his robes as he approached. And Penelope, although flooded with confusion, remained still as the God advanced on her, his midnight-black orbs focused solely on her stormy greens.

The God paused simply a foot away. "Well, it seems Penelope Jackson has finally met her match."

Penelope rose an eyebrow as Hades observed her, a wry and twisted smile completely nicely his condescending eyes.

"Many of the Olympians were startled by the news of your demise. You proved to be a match for Kronos, and therefore they expected your survival against Gaea." Hades stated, eyes harbouring no empathy for her. "How mistaken they were! Although as for my personal opinion, it was severely idiotic of them. No one can cheat death forever."

"Okay..." Penelope replied, an eyebrow still cocked. "Is there any particular reason you're speaking to me, Hades? Or do you come to harass every Demigod that is dead?"

"Follow me, Jackson. It appears the world is not yet finished with you."


	3. Bring me to life

Authors note:_ I am sorry, but I will not be uploading any more chapters until after the 12th of June, as I have my GCSE examinations which begin on the 11th of May. I've been slow with updating all of my stories because of revision, but I have tried to upload at least once a month. However, it is safe to say I will not be uploading any more chapters for a fair amount of weeks. I may be able to upload a chapter before the 12th June, depending on how much revision I need to do for different subjects and how many days apart my exams are, but I can not be sure. My exams do come first._

_Also, I apologise for any mistakes that may be in this chapter, or may have been in the previous one. No one has reviewed anything bad, so I assume I have caught the majority, but just to be on the safe side. __English is not my first language, so if anyone could beta I would appreciate it. Just send a quick message._

_I hope you enjoy._

_Please Review._

_Thanks._

ΣΩΘΔ

**FULL Summary: Bringing someone back from the dead is a large request. But when it comes to Penelope Jackson, how could the Olympians refuse? Though she feels she no longer belongs, Penelope agrees to return. And as their Heroine awakens, so does a third prophecy. It was not predicted by the Oracle of Delphi, so who exactly foresaw Penelope's new destiny? And what are the Gods hiding? Secrets will be revealed and Primordial Deities will come out to play as Penelope begins her new quest seemingly alone. FemPercy/Hades.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus Series.**

**Rating: Currently 'T'**

**Note: This is a Fem!Percy story.**

**Pairing: Eventual Fem!PercyxHades.**

ΣΩΘΔ

Massive columns rose to a domed ceiling, which was gilded with moving constellations. Twelve thrones, built for beings over 50 feet tall, were arranged in an inverted U, similar to how the cabins at Camp Half-Blood used to look. An enormous fire crackled in the central hearth pit, illuminating the entire room and casting a light upon the faces of those inside, bestowing upon each an alluring beauty that Penelope found difficult not to admire. The thrones were all occupied and each occupant looked down on Penelope with an array of emotions.

"No?"

"No."

Zeus cocked a condescending eyebrow. "That was expected, I suppose."

Poseidon looked down at his daughter, concealing an array of emotions via an emotionless façade. The swell of resentment beneath his skin towards her death, it would be cruel to let her see.

"You should think carefully about this, daughter. This truly is the last time. Another chance will not present itself." He warned.

"Father, I do not need to think about it. I don't want immortality." Penelope stated, her tone final.

"So be it." Poseidon sighed. "Onto the next topic of conversation then, shall we?"

Hera nodded and smiled, her expression lacking any vestige of warmth. "It seems, Jackson, that you have made quite an impression."

"Excuse me?"

"The other demigods of the Prophecy were each granted a single wish, one like your own after the descent of Kronos." Hera explained, an elegant eyebrow raised. The perfect picture of condescension. "Each of them were given the chance to voice a reasonable request and, so long as it was within our power, we would oblige."

Penelope's forehead creased in confusion, her mouth opening and closing several times before any words came out. "Okay..." She shrugged. "What, er, does that have to do with me?"

"Annabeth Chase. She asked for your return."

Penelope sucked in a sharp breath, unbelieving of the words spoken.

"However," Athena began. Never a positive sign. "The return of a mortal who has perished is a large request. It was not reasonable. When my daughter requested your return, the council was forced to deny her."

Penelope nodded at Athena's words, understanding of their limitations. Alas, it still begged the question: why was she here?

"As it happened, Annabeth Chase was not the only Demigod who desired you." Poseidon stated, absently holding his Trident.

Penelope's eyebrows bunched, her confusion multiplying as she observed each face that belonged to the council in hopes of finding an answer.

"My son, Jason Grace, along with Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Piper McLean and Frank Zhang happened to ... side with my granddaughter, each one of them in turn demanding for you. Now, as it was the will of six, as opposed to one, and all of whom we were indebted to, the council could therefore oblige." Zeus summarised, straightening his pinstriped suit with a firm hand.

"Oh."

"If you consent, we will be able to grant you life." Athena sneered, Penelope's return clearly a repugnance to her. Of all the desires her daughter had, the most notable - most humiliating - was her irrational attachment to the sea spawn.

Suddenly, everything stopped. Time ceased its natural flow. To Penelope, everything appeared like a dream. It _was_ a dream. It had to be. Because this, this spectacular offer, it was impossible. No. No, it was simply her subconscious. It was her subconscious telling her she was not ready for death. She was lucid - lucid dreaming. She had to be. Could she bare to believe it was anything but?

Nobody was offered a second chance. Nobody was given a chance to dwell with the living once they had perished, not unless they became Immortal. This, everything that was happening, it was all unheard of. Had it even been done before?

The silence stretched on, and the figures inside the room continued to watch her. Like an illuminating light-bulb, Penelope realised this was not a dream. This was reality. Her reality. Along with that realisation, came the unexpected inner turmoil.

Things happened for a reason. Penelope died for a reason. The Fates had decided it was her time to go, her time to bid farewell to her loved ones and descend beneath the Earth. Could she really defy that? Could Penelope defy The Fates will, simply for her own selfish reasons? Was it even possible?

And yet, even if that was the truth, even if it was Penelope's time, then how could she be on Olympus? How could she be in the home of the Gods and not in the Fields of Elysium? Would The Fates really risk allowing Penelope to even contemplate this spectacular offer if they really wished for her to reside in Hades domain? It was highly doubtful.

Penelope's fatal flaw consisted of being unable to release loved ones from her grasp, of being unable to let go of whom she believed worthy, and that could not be ignored. In the forefront of her mind, Penelope's flaw intensified the burning desire to embrace her family once more. It increased the need to be near her loved ones, to take care of her friends and to protect her baby brother. Penelope and Camp Half-Blood were a package deal. One could not properly function without the other.

"Penelope."

Acknowledging she had yet to provide an answer, Penelope placed her eyes onto the familiar orbs of Poseidon.

"Yes."

ΣΩΘ

"Before we begin, Hades and I will explain the process to you."

Athena stood, a rise full of elegance, fit for a queen, and slowly approached. Every step forward, every single one, had Athena lose a foot in height, continuing to do so until she was of about average height.

Nervous, Penelope simply nodded, a hand tailoring her long, beach waves - a habit Sally insisted she had inherited from Poseidon.

"For you to come back, Hades will need to subdue you. This will cause your mind to fall into a state of deep unconsciousness." Athena recited, having already explained the process twice earlier to an overly protective Poseidon.

"I'll be unconscious?"

"Yes." Athena confirmed. "Think of it as a medically induced coma."

"Okay..." Penelope replied, slowly, Athena providing little to no comfort.

"It will happen quickly. Once you are completely under the influence, then – and only then - will we be ready to begin." The Goddess clarified, her tone portraying the distaste she felt for the situation perfectly.

Hades appeared in Penelope's eye line, his dark robes encased around his albino skin bellowing out behind in the light breeze of the throne room.

"Once the first part of the process is complete, the council and I will decide on who your thread will be." The God stated, a scowl tightening across his features as he addressed her.

"You should be aware," Athena interrupted. "A thread is a slither of an Immortal's string. As you are currently dead, your string exists in two separate pieces. The only way to give you life is by re-joining them. The only thing that has enough strength to do so, is a small strand of thread from an Immortal's string. It will bind your own back together, acting as a permanent bandage, if you will."

"They will be fused together using Greek fire." Hades stated, predicting the suspicion that quickly arose in Penelope's startling orbs.

"Hang on." The daughter of Poseidon cocked an eyebrow, a single palm raised and demanding silence. "Er, I thought Greek fire destroyed everything it touched?"

A trace of a smile appeared on Demeter's face. "Not always, child. Hephaestus, as the God of Fire, has a … limited level of control over the element. He can ensure that your string is not exposed to the flame long enough for there to be any lasting effects."

After a moment of intense silence, Penelope, deeming the Goddess trustworthy, nodded in her direction, before placing her sights back onto Athena and Hades.

"As your string will be repaired, your soul will naturally seek out your body. You should be unconscious for a number of days, but there is a possibility of you having an awareness of your surroundings beforehand." Athena stated, looking pleased now that the conversation was very nearly finished.

"Okay." Penelope nodded, attempting to process the overload of information thrown her way. "Who is going to repair my string? Which immortal will you use?"

"Likely, a minor God."

Oh, well that gave her a lot to go on.

Penelope sighed. "Is that all?"

"It is all you need to be aware of." Athena replied, her tone foul.

Annoyed, Penelope glared at the Goddess for her blatant lack of respect. Yes, Athena was an Immortal and of a superior species, and yes, to her, Penelope was merely a simple demigod. However, if it was not for Penelope, Athena would have faded into the void a long time ago, along with the rest of the council and their sires. Thus transforming them into a mind without a body. And for a Goddess like Athena, Penelope knew that not having a physical-form would be an, ah, inconvenience, of sorts. The lack of interference would torture her.

Therefore, after everything Penelope had lost over the years, after everything she had sacrificed for the Gods, after submitting the last of her strength to keep them in power, Penelope would appreciate, at the very little, a minuscule level of respect and maturity.

Cocking an eyebrow, Hera spoke. "Shall we begin?"

A whisper of agreement passed over the room, as a sensation of suspense embedded itself in the pit of Penelope's stomach.

"Face me." Lord Hades commanded, his tone lacking any degree of comfort.

Penelope obeyed, carefully moving to face the God beside her. Once they became a lined, Hades leisurely rose his left palm and rested it on Penelope's forehead. She was greatly surprised to feel his cold touch against her skin, the perception of death having her previously question a lack of physical touch.

A silent order passed between the skin of both beings, and instinctively, Penelope looked up into the dark orbs above her, ones which glittered like icy tar. The Gods stare immobilised Penelope completely, her body and mind falling into an exhausted state.

Although she could not move an inch, through strained ears Penelope caught the barely audible chanting of words whispered in Ancient Greek. With each syllable, Penelope fell deeper and deeper into a state of weakness. It was almost pitiful.

The last thing Penelope saw before darkness claimed her senses was the intense gaze of deaths imposing eyes.


	4. Game: Who hates Penelope the most?

**_Authors note: _**_This chapter hasn't turned out how I wanted it to, which is fairly annoying. I've rewritten it quite a few times and I've had to settle for this because otherwise it would never be updated._

_I apologise for any mistakes. __English is not my first language, so if anyone could beta I would appreciate it. Just send a quick message._

_I hope you enjoy._

_Please Review._

_Thanks._

ΣΩΘΔ

**Summary: Bringing someone back from the dead is a large request. But when it comes to Penelope Jackson, how could the Olympians refuse? Though she feels she no longer belongs, Penelope agrees to return. And as their Heroine awakens, so does a third prophecy. It was not predicted by the Oracle of Delphi, so who exactly foresaw Penelope's new destiny? And what are the Gods hiding? Secrets will be revealed and Primordial Deities will come out to play as Penelope begins her new quest seemingly alone. FemPercy/Hades.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus Series.**

**Rating: Currently 'T'**

**Note: This is a Fem!Percy story.**

**Pairing: Eventual Fem!PercyxHades.**

ΣΩΘΔ

"This is beyond intrusive!"

An outraged Goddess stood before the Olympian Council, Hestia and Hades, the green in her hazel eyes a light, the frightful shade of Greek Fire. The winged Goddess of Victory, Nike, stood tall inside the throne room, a blaze of indignation burning furiously across her face.

Poseidon sighed. "As your domain is not limited to a single plane, but extends into others, such as The Underworld, you being the Goddess of Victory would grant Penelope a higher chance of success."

"Be that as it may, I will not place myself in danger for the girl."

"Nike-"

"Poseidon, calm." Hera warned, gesturing to the Goddess before them. "The decision must be made of her own will. If she were to sacrifice now, then the percentage of your daughter's successful awakening would be significantly lowered. No influence must be given."

"And I have already provided you with an answer!" Nike hissed, her frustration swelling with each word. "While I do hold respect for the demigod, I will not place myself in danger for her!"

A sigh escaped Poseidon's lips once more.

Life had not been kind to his daughter. It was inevitable, a Hero's fate was never kind. And as such, Poseidon had prayed that in her demise Penelope would hopefully appear peaceful. But as he looked upon his youngest, who lay before them on the cracked marble floor, it became clear that his wish had not been granted.

The Penelope that lay on the hard, white floor in the centre of Olympus appeared to be suffering. Although Poseidon knew Penelope was not physically in pain, the sight of her corpse made him suspicious of the woman that had been before them previously. They looked nothing alike, though they were of the same mind and soul.

Penelope's usual maple-sugar skin, skin that provided warmth and was smooth to the touch, gave the impression of a hard-wax statue. Her dark, beach waved hair was tangled in various knots, each matted with dried blood, blood that belonged both to her and her fellow. The span of skin visible on her arms and face consisted of dark, angry bruises, accompanied by a deep, jagged slit that began near her jaw line and travelled down past her collarbone. She was unrecognizable, even to her own father. Her armour had been removed by Athena, and Penelope now lay in the clothing bundled beneath. Crimson blood and Golden Ichor stained the denim fabric of her jeans until its original dye could not be seen. Her shirt, though naturally white in colour, was now blemished burgundy red, the blood from the fatal puncture that had spread and stained the now dried fabric.

"I send you my condolences, Lord Poseidon. It is a devastating thing to lose, especially a child so young." Nike sighed. "But as you are no doubt aware, the chosen thread must be one-hundred percent willing, and, unfortunately, I am not."

"Understandable." Hera nodded. "You are dismissed."

The Goddess produced a low, respectful bow, and began her departure. Her hazel eyes latched onto Penelope's body as it lay before the council in a protective barrier.

A split-second decision had Nike addressing the Sea God once more.

"Penelope Jackson fought well, Lord Poseidon. You should be proud of her." And as her eyes fell onto Penelope's body one final time, her tone dropped an octave. "Forgive me, young warrior."

Accompanied by an unearthly sense of delinquency, Nike darted away without a second look back; abandoning the demigod who had saved her from fading when her Greek-Roman personalities became too much to bare aboard the Argo II, abandoning the most noble and selfless demigod Nike had ever known, and abandoning the only demigod who had been willing to save her only child from death when the Lamia had struck.

Nike fled from Olympus and she did not look back.

ΣΩΘΔ

A pitiful silence creeped into the cracks of Olympus and weaved throughout each council member. The Olympians remained unsure of their next arrivals, having already predicted the outcome for the question soon to be asked. It was common knowledge that many Immortals disliked Penelope Jackson, but none more so than her own half-siblings.

Aphrodite arched her back and addressed one of deities that now stood before them. "Herophile?"

The daughter of Aphrodite and Poseidon lifted her head at the acknowledgement and met her mother's ever-changing eyes. In truth, Herophile had first felt sympathy for Penelope Jackson, but as she looked upon her parents faces, anger soon clouded her judgement.

"Why should I offer a strand of my Immortality for a child I have never even met?" Herophile asked, hotly.

Normally, Herophile held no ill-will towards her parent's off-springs. She, too, was the result of an affair. Herophile could relate to the sense of abandonment that came when born out-of-wedlock in the "mythical world." Herophile had even aided many of her half-siblings in the past and she regretted none.

But the tales of Penelope Jackson were much to be envious of.

Aside from the petty jealousy, Herophile disliked Penelope for another reason. Her Father, Poseidon, had recently declared the demigod as his favourite child, and not her. Herophile understood that when in Atlantis, Poseidon had his own family - a real family. But when he came topside, however rare it may be, why could she not be the favourite? Was she not good enough?

Herophile could handle one absent parent, and Poseidon certainly qualified for that role, but she could not tolerate two. Herophile's mother, Aphrodite, also neglected her needs, deeming the interests of Penelope Jackson's love-life to be more important. Herophile was no longer a factor in any of her sire's lives. She was only ever called upon when they required something.

Hestia stood before her Hearth, watching carefully as the emotions rapidly changed in Herophile's oceanic eyes. She speculated the young Goddess held a large amount of resentment towards both of her parents, which was perfectly understandable, as well as an irrational jealousy for Penelope. Her lack of assistance would not surprise Hestia, and she strongly suspected Triton, the Son of Poseidon, would also agree with Herophile's view of the situation.

Hestia rose an elegant eyebrow. "Dear Herophile," She began, softly. "What difference would be having known Penelope make?"

"I would have known for myself whether the demigod is deserving, if she is worth me growing weak." The blonde replied. "I would have the privilege of knowing if her modesty was true, or if she were merely another arrogant hero, of whom silly children refuse to let go."

Insulted by Herophile's unintentional accusation, flecks of lightning erupted around Zeus's balled fists. "And you cannot take the word of the council? You deem us untrustworthy?"

"Apologies, Lord Zeus. My words were not meant to be an insult. I trust the council to do what is right. Yet I also must to what is right, what is right for me. I refuse to place myself in danger once again, especially for a child who chose to die."

"Penelope did not-"

"With all due respect, mother, I can make my own judgement. From the information I have gathered, the demigod placed herself before a blade to ensure the survival of a friend. Personally, I see that as a choice, one which she made while understanding the consequences of her actions." Herophile stated, her decision clear and final.

The son of Poseidon, Lord Triton, messenger of the sea, rose from his designated seat and walked before the council. Truthfully, Triton agreed with Herophile's argument, even finding her views to be his own. But as Triton looked upon his father, a figure whom had always upheld one rule: "Do not show weakness", Poseidon now portrayed the image of a man who had lost the one thing held dearest to him, and Triton felt an intense stab of sorrow.

Poseidon was a good father; Triton could not deny. But when caring for his children became a factor, truthfully Poseidon lacked tact, often favouring one over another. And although Triton did love him, he too felt the neglect and abandonment Poseidon had unwittingly placed upon his Immortal children when he claimed Penelope as his favourite. Not his favourite daughter. No, his favourite child. A category that included Triton.

Even when Triton had suspected Jackson of being their father's weakness, having Polybotes state the same suspicion was like a knife to his abdomen. The wound seemed to bleed him dry however, for when Penelope fell on the battle field, Poseidon's rage had never been so terrifyingly catastrophic.

Poseidon was not careful when it came to his children. He showed obvious favouritism, and although Poseidon wounded him by acting as such, Triton understood it had been done before and, should Poseidon choose to sire more, it would be done again. He, too, had once been Poseidon's favourite child, and he, too, was swiftly exchanged for another.

Only, this time, there was one significant difference. This time Poseidon had openly admitted his favouritism, even going as far to express the confession to the child in question. He had declared it before their very eyes. An action that had never been done before.

Penelope Jackson changed that.

"I am sorry, Father." Triton whispered. "I will not do so either."

ΣΩΘΔ

"It seems that your daughter has had a rather large impact on her fellow demigods, Poseidon."

The Sea God perched his lips. "It appears so."

Morpheus stood in the centre of Olympus, a tall man encompassed in a long, midnight-black coat. His figure did not cast a single shadow despite the hearths position, and with each movement, his body shimmered, reminding the Olympian's of a mirage. His face could not be defined as he owned very little permanent characteristics, for as the God of Dreams, the longer he was looked upon the quicker he would alter in appearance to match the image of one's subconscious.

"Morpheus?" Hestia pressed.

"I have not known the girl." The God stated, eyes on Penelope's fragile corpse.

"We understand-"

"However," Morpheus began, his tone increasing in volume as he spoke above Athena. "That does not mean I deem her unworthy. I understand that Penelope Jackson has sacrificed many things for the good of the council, achieving much that was previously considered impossible."

"Are you agreeing to the terms of Penelope Jackson's revival, Morpheus?" Hera asked, her true tone hidden, as the Lord of the Subconscious was still considered a traitor in her mind.

Morpheus removed his gaze from Penelope's body and rose his head confidently to meet the eyes of Zeus. "I have contemplated your choices, My Lord." He stated, taking a bold step closer to where the King sat upon a gilded throne. "I have heard whispers. It has been said, that a blood relation is the best choice when deciding upon a thread. Young Triton and Herophile are, as much as they dislike, blood bound to sweet Penelope. As such, I believe their summoning to be obvious." Morpheus paused. "Lady Nike, the Goddess of Victory, I suspect was called upon for the advantage of her domain. Her title has the very answer, does it not? You each believed she would provide Penelope with a higher success rate." The God mused, a brief smile falling upon his ruby lips. "Would I be correct in saying the advantage lays within my domain, too?"

Lord Zeus smirked as he absently traced an index finger over the length of his Master Bolt. "Observant, are we?" He asked rhetorically. "Yes. Yes, your summoning is with reason."

"I see."

"Is offering a sliver of your string a path you'd be willing to consider?" Athena asked, her eye sparkled like newly polished blade.

Morpheus perched his lips. "I see, Poseidon, that your daughter has impacted the council, too. Has she not?"

Although his question was met with hard eyes and an intense silence, Morpheus was not offended, nor was he surprised. He could see clearly into each of their subconscious minds, and whether they chose to acknowledge it or not, Penelope Jackson had inevitably found her way into their hearts. Something they were far too prideful to admit.

"Then I have no problem-"

An intoxicating thrust of violence cut Morpheus short as it creeped into the throne room and contaminated the atmosphere. Each God and Goddess rose from their respected stools and immediately fell into a defensive stance. Belligerence berated their skin like a winter's hurricane, wild, unforgiving, devouring their souls, and forcing out their jutted edges.

Seconds later, an unfamiliar woman marched into the heart of Olympus.

The woman's skin was white and luminous, looking far too delicate for even the softest of touch. She wore a Greek-styled, ivory dress, decorated with a belt of abalone shells. Her hair had a beautiful chocolate hue, entangled around her head in a web of dried jellyfish tendrils as the rich colour fell down the length of her back and curled itself around the curve of her waist. Her face looked fragile when placed in comparison to the Olympian Goddesses, with an exception of her brilliant, hostile eyes.

The appearance of such a frail form surprised many, unbelieving that such disruption could come from her.

"Oh no." Kymopoleia smirked. "It appears I am late."

ΣΩΘΔ

Kymopoleia, a not-so-close but ultimately respected (by Penelope) sibling, strode forth and, naturally, stole the limelight.

"Oh, doesn't anyone recognize me?" She asked, her bright, hostile eyes faking disappointment and hurt as she scanned the occupants of the room.

Hermes eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Excuse me, Lady...?"

"Kymopoleia. Lady Kymopoleia, Daughter of Poseidon."

A heavy silence settled, thicker than the uneasy tension in the atmosphere, as no one dared to speak. It ate Poseidon alive, swallowing every ounce of emotion he had yet to spare, leaving behind an empty carcass; one too soon filled by the effects of Kymplodeia's allure, full of snark and bite he can't seem to hold inside. No-one speaks. The atmosphere is so thick it could break, and if it doesn't, he might.

"Kymopoleia." Poseidon warned. His voice was deadly quiet, an eerily controlled calm. His fellow Olympian's did not appreciate it, a few – Hermes and Apollo – writhed uncomfortably upon their designated seat. "What do you think you are doing?"

The sense of disruption which had previously surrounded the area abruptly lashed out once more, vindictively, as Kymopoleia heard the voice of her tormentor for the first time in centuries. And as her eyes focused upon the Sea God, a sneer birthed along her delicate features.

"Oh, Father!" Kymopoleia barked, complete with disdain. "How long has it been? It seems like only yesterday-"

"-Kymopoleia, leave-"

"-that you ordered my banishment. Indulge me, how is Amphitrite? Is she still struggling beneath the weight of your many affairs?"

"Kym-"

"Your presence was not requested." Zeus interrupted, uninterested in Poseidon's familial drama. "What is your purpose here?"

Kymopoleia carefully turned around and placed her sights onto the King of Olympus. Her genuine sincerity startled Poseidon. "My sister is in dire need of my help. I do not understand why I was not called upon."

"Why?" Hera repeated, looking down upon the Goddess with veiled jealousy, as her husband leaned forward, interested. "Because you do not harbour any desire to help Penelope."

"Oh, and you do?" Kymopoleia snorted, complete with dislike. "Do not presume to know my intentions. I am in Penelope's debt."

"You're indebted to Penelope?" Poseidon asked, hard and demanding.

Kymopoleia's bright orbs avoided any contact, as she replied. "I placed her in severe danger during our first meeting and I had no right to do so. Even as she arose victorious, defeating what I had placed in her path, Penelope never once retaliated."

"You have grown fond of her," Hestia whispered, softly.

Kymopoleia's eyes snapped up towards the Hearth Goddess, before falling upon Penelope's body. "Yes, I have, Lady Hestia." She confirmed, striding forth and kneeling beside her fallen sibling. "Penelope Jackson is the only family I require. Where others shunned me, forced me to roam the ocean alone, Penelope offered me companionship. While she did not fear me as I had first hoped, Penelope, at the very least, respected my way of life."

"Kymopoleia, what exactly are you saying?" Hestia asked, gently, a visible smile woven onto her plump lips, observing their guest with warm eyes.

"Morpheus is no longer needed. I will be Penelope's thread."


	5. The Daughter of Poseidon

**_Authors note: _**_I am so sorry for the long wait. I really wanted to upload sooner, but I've been visiting a family member in hospital. On top of that, my internet has been down for two weeks._

_READ IF CONFUSED ABOUT LAST CHAPTER: I have been asked about why I have given the Gods strings and why they're needed to revive Penelope. I understand I may not have explained it very well in the previous chapter. So, here goes: because it's said the fates control everyone's destiny (and according the some mythology, this includes the Gods) I've assumed they too have strings. But because they are immortal, their strings are stronger and cannot be cut. They are only there for the purpose of controlling what their future may be, as they would a mortal. As for reviving Penelope, because she died, her string was cut and existed in two pieces. The only way to get her back would be by rejoining them, and the only thing strong enough to do that is a small thread from an Immortal's string. It would bind Penelope's string back together, acting as a permanent bandage, if you will._

_I apologise for any mistakes. English is not my first language, so if anyone could beta I would appreciate it. Just send a quick message_.

_I hope you enjoy._

_Please Review._

_Thanks._

_ΣΩΘΔ_

**Summary: Bringing someone back from the dead is a large request. But when it comes to Penelope Jackson, how could the Olympians refuse? Though she feels she no longer belongs, Penelope agrees to return. And as their Heroine awakens, so does a third prophecy. It was not predicted by the Oracle of Delphi, so who exactly foresaw Penelope's new destiny? And what are the Gods hiding? Secrets will be revealed and Primordial Deities will come out to play as Penelope begins her new quest seemingly alone. FemPercy/Hades.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus Series.**

**Rating: Currently 'T'**

**Note: This is a Fem!Percy story.**

**Pairing: Eventual Fem!PercyxHades.**

ΣΩΘΔ

Penelope begged for the pain to end.

She felt as if she'd been torn apart at the seams; veins blazing like embers, increasing in heat and burning as hot as the fire which created them. Her blood - thick, opaque, gifted with a metallic iron scent - now polluted with steering hot magma as it circulated her body. Each nerve she possessed screamed in agony as the seconds closed, forming into torturous minutes before her, and leaving her defenceless against the fiery opposition.

She had thought her revival would be silent and painless - exhausting, maybe, but never had she thought it would be painful. She could not have been more wrong. Penelope had an increasing pain bestowed upon her, a rage that was untameable and unforgiving as it dwelled further into her soul.

She wondered: was this a punishment?

The Laws of Physics which applied to Penelope's demigod nature were exceeding their expectations to bring her back. The Olympians were forcing them to transcend - reach beyond what was expected. And as such, they were retaliating.

But why must Penelope suffer for that cause? In her life, had she not surpassed the expectations bound to her also? Why must she bare the pain and not those who were directly bending the will of nature?

Even so, Penelope did not have enough strength to ponder the reasoning for long. She was to focused on the battle at hand; the embers had increased in size and multiplied in heat, starting a hostile attack on her vulnerable flesh.

Each time Penelope challenged the fire, an overwhelming darkness consumed her, cutting out whole minutes - maybe even hours - and making it extremely difficult for her to keep a hold on reality.

The only thing Penelope could focus on to semi-numb the pain was the very thing she wished to erase. A single fleeting moment that had branded itself into the forefront of her mind.

She could remember the triumph. The feeling of relief and joy that had flooded throughout her body as the opposition fell. She could picture the defeat of Gaea, of how she and her fellow demigods cheered in pleasure at the Primordials descent.

But even in Penelope's new-found happiness, the facts of her heritage remained. She was a demigod, a Daughter of Poseidon. For as long as she could remember, Penelope had never been one with good fortune.

So, when one miserable, inconsequential thing went wrong, Penelope was not surprised.

She could recall the sharp, steering pain that abruptly blossomed below her left set of ribs. She could visualize the dark crimson blood that spread rapidly through the fabric of her shirt, blemishing the perfect patch of cream cotton visible beneath her unlatched armour. She could picture through weak eyes as others attempted to reach for her, but her body unintentionally lurched in the opposite direction and collapsed to diminish the pain.

Instinctively, Penelope's hands reached for the wound, but she knew the damage had been done. The blade that pierced her flesh was celestial bronze, one of the three metals fatal to demigods because of their blood - blood of the gods.

It was too much. It was all too much.

She couldn't breathe.

Penelope had flirted with death many times before, but this time there was one significant difference: it was too late to be saved. Darkness licked the edges of Penelope's senses in a desire to overwhelmed her, slow and intimidating as it subdued her into a permanent sleep, never once releasing her from the wave of torture.

ΣΩΘΔ

How much time had passed? Had it been minutes or years? Penelope was unsure. The fierce heat that dwelled beneath her skin was beginning to die, allowing the much-needed oxygen to enter her and result in her breath. Penelope could feel the crisp air as it sneaked through her barely parted lips, and the relief that overwhelmed her was endearing.

Unintentionally, Penelope produced a harsh, abrupt wheeze at the sudden, appreciated burst of life, and somebody's hold on her body tightened in surprise.

Wait...

Someone was holding her hand?

Confusion swelled inside Penelope as she commanded her heavy eyelids to lift. As she did, an unexpected light pranced upon her pupils, causing a sudden and temporary blindness. It took minutes before Penelope's vision cleared and she was finally able to identify her surroundings: The Big House of Camp Half-Blood.

"Penelope?" Whispered a soft voice, but the whining of static was the only thing heard by her.

How long had she lain here? Where was her brother? Was Tyson even alive? Was she? A thousand questions flooded Penelope's mind as her vision became sharper, bringing her surroundings into a more defined image, and everything began to click into place.

"Penelope." Spoke the same concerned tone, this time with more strength, and a spark of familiarity ignited inside her.

Penelope choked slightly, mumbling. "Hazel?"

"Hey," The daughter of Pluto smiled, moving into Penelope's eye line. "How are you feeling?"

"I, er..." Penelope croaked, swallowing harshly against her dry throat. "I - I'm fine."

"Good." Hazel smiled. "I'm really glad you're back."

Though Penelope's forced smile was her only response, Hazel did not question Penelope further as she wriggled her lithe form uncomfortably beneath the linen sheets.

"Where is everyone?" Penelope asked, searching for a different topic.

"Frank is with Reyna." Came the abrupt voice of Nico di Angelo, the shadows gathered in the dark corner of the room parting and permitting him to become visible. "They are discussing how to proceed with his role as Praetor."

"Jason and Piper are with Leo." Hazel continued, her fingers absently smoothed the ruffled duvet. "They wanted to be here, but Leo needed their help with something. Considering what we've all been through recently, Leo appeared unusually excited, so I assumed it was important."

"Oh, and Annabeth?"

"I'm not sure. No one has seen Annabeth since we got back from Olympus. As soon as we entered Camp Half Blood's borders, she marched off straight to her cabin and hasn't come out since." Hazel replied, reaching forward and linking her fingers with Penelope's.

It was an unusual action, but Penelope understood why. Hazel needed reassurance that she was in fact here, not simply a soul brought forth by her brother.

Penelope grimaced. "She's probably angry with me."

"That's an understatement." A disdained voice barked.

The Daughter of Poseidon immediately recognized the owner of the condescending tone. How could she not? She had heard it every day for the past six years.

Penelope snorted. "Oh, what can I do for you, Mr. D?"

Dionysus acknowledged Penelope with a dry smile, casually striding forward and leaning comfortably against the door frame. The Wine God cocked an amused eyebrow at Penelope's form - riddled comfortably in the safe hold of her blankets.

"You may want to get up and go outside, Johnson." He advised. "I believe there is an ongoing celebration in your name."

"Excuse me?"

To Penelope's left, Hazel grinned. "Both Greek and Roman agreed that your return was a cause for celebration."

"Oh."

A grimace formed on the features of both Penelope and Nico; the son of Hades having no desire to be in the presence of other demigods, much less "celebrate" alongside them; while Penelope wished to remain a bed, secured comfortably inside the warmth of her duvet and able to avoid the questions and stares that were sure to come.

Alas, Hazel was a convincing child, eventually coaxing the pair to leave the four walls of the infirmary. It took nearly three-quarters of an hour, but by the end Hazel's coffee-bean coloured eyes sparkled with excitement as Penelope reluctantly allowed her to lead the way.

As the three demigods simultaneously pushed their way through the exit, finally leaving the building they'd been cooped up inside all day, Penelope's smile faltered at the scene she bore witness to.

In the fading sun, Camp Half-Blood was alight with colour and glee. Something she was not akin to seeing.

Demigods, Naiads and Satyrs danced with each other inside the arena, their faces sparkling with happiness as they enjoyed the freedom they'd each earned with Gaea's demise. The atmosphere was addictive; multi-coloured lights hit various figures as they moved to the loud, extremely catchy music, no doubt loud enough for the entire camp to hear as it echoed from the Hermes cabin.

Lacking care and placed randomly around the area of Camp were small, beach-bench tables, occupied with food, drinks, and interestingly, party hats. The stand closest to Penelope bore a variety of beverages: Soda, Fruit Juice, Cola, and for the campers of age, Cocktails, Beers, Wines and Rum-Punch; it was truly amazing. Camp Half-Blood had never hosted such a large celebration before.

Many Campers, a mixture of both Greek and Roman, were opting for the alcoholic beverages, a small number of campers already heavily intoxicated. Like Piper's sibling, Edison, for example, who had begun dancing with his sweater, or Jonathan, a Son of Mars, who was unconscious and drooped ungracefully along three plastic chairs. But as Penelope scanned the area for more drunken amusement, suspicion immediately hit as her green orbs fell upon Travis and Connor Stroll, whom were not inebriated – unbelievable, but true.

"What are they up to?"

Hazel, who'd been watching Edison as he begun to spin and dip his sweater, turned to face Penelope in laughter. "Huh, who?"

"The Strolls." Penelope replied, nodding in their direction.

"Oh, I'm not sure, but-"

"Glad you're back, Princess!" Exclaimed a cheery tone behind Penelope, cutting short Hazel's words.

The Daughter of Poseidon denied the smile that threatened her lips upon hearing the affectionate nickname. It was infuriating, really. He insisted on calling her it, even in dire situations. Penelope cocked an eyebrow and perched her lips in pretence irritation.

"Leo." She greeted, sourly.

"Come on, Princess! Admit it! You missed Ol'Leo, didn't you?" The son of Hephaestus asked, a large toothy smile spread across his dirt-smeared face.

"Obviously." She agreed, dryly. "How could I not?"

"Exactly." He nodded, maybe a little too enthusiastically, although his smile faltered as his eyes drifted to the scene behind her.

Confused, Penelope turned and met exactly what had caused Leo's sudden annoyance. An extremely beautiful girl had captured the attention of Mark and Lucas, a son of Ares and Mercury, respectively. They were shamelessly trying to attract her attention.

Penelope immediately understood Leo's dislike for the situation. The woman on the receiving end of the unwanted flirtation had beautiful caramel hair, delicately pulled into a loose braid on the left side of her face, falling smoothly along her front. Her dark almond-shaped eyes twitched in a mixture of aggravation and mirth, before swiftly landing onto Penelope and widening in surprise. Her timeless, milky features were even more beautiful than the last time they had met, and once again Penelope thought the girl before her was even more attractive than Aphrodite herself; portraying a more natural beauty. She appeared to be the age of fifteen or sixteen years old, and was dressed in a white sleeveless Greek dress with a modest neckline trimmed in gold.

Calypso.

Before Penelope could address her and demand an explanation for the Titaness's presence, she found herself encased in the strong hold of Frank Zhang as he proceeded to hug her lithe frame in a brotherly manner.

"I'm glad you're back." He whispered into Penelope's raven hair.

As she had with Hazel, Penelope merely smiled and returned Frank's warm embrace, uncertain of whether or not she shared their opinion.

"Jason and Piper will be here soon." Frank said, smiling. "They really wanted to see you, Penelope, but Leo needed help with Calypso. They've been really excited for your return, especially Piper."

"Excited." Leo snorted. "That's an understatement."

Penelope smiled. "Yeah, I really want to see them, too." And as she glanced towards the Titaness once more, Nico cocked an eyebrow, prompting Penelope to speak. "How is Calypso here?"

Frank gave Penelope a light, affectionate squeeze before releasing her. He smiled and walked over to Hazel, placing an arm comfortably around her petite waist, and a small blush quickly bloomed on the daughter of Pluto's' cheeks.

"After demanding your return, Annabeth kindly reminded the Olympians of their Oath." Confused, Penelope rose an eyebrow. "Your Oath from last year. Remember? She insisted they release Calypso from Ogygia, and should they disagree, then you would declare their Oath on the Styx broken."

Honestly, Penelope was impressed.

"It seems my Annabeth has been very busy." She smirked. "Speaking of, where is she exactly?"

"None of us know." Nico shrugged, repeating Hazel's earlier statement. "We haven't seen her since Olympus."

ΣΩΘΔ

Crisp air hung in the surroundings of Camp Half-Blood as two men hidden from view silently watched the celebrations of the joyous demigods. The fiery colours of the setting sun drowned in the horizon, there rays of light shimmering in the darkness of the feathery clouds as a crescent moon peeked out from the near star-studded sky.

"I had expected you to pay visit, brother." Spoke the taller of the two, ending the tense silence that had engulfed them. "Although I must admit, I was surprised to learn of your daily presence."

The sound of gritting teeth echoed as a metallic Trident fell into view. "I was unaware of when she'd wake. Though my presence was inevitable, I suppose."

"Yes, that was surprisingly predictable of you." Said the dark figure, as he allowed his hostile eyes to fall onto the face of his companion. "You are overly attached, Poseidon. Had this been any other child of yours, I believe the concern would have driven you to watch them from afar, protected by your beloved Atlantis. And yet here you are in person, allowing yourself to be discovered by Dionysus and I. What of the repercussions, brother?"

"I care not for repercussions, Hades. Had Zeus found himself in a situation such as this, he would undoubtedly be exempt from any and all laws preventing our visits." Replied the Sea God, a touch of bitterness laced into his rich tone. "She is my daughter and I intend to watch over her."

Lord Hades remained silent for Poseidon's declaration, the only sign of having heard the Sea God being a brief shake of his head.

His black orbs absently travelled along the merry celebrations before them, the demigods continuously unaware of their presence, though they no longer made an effort to hide. A wild mane of dark ringlets captured Hades attention as Penelope Jackson was pulled up onto a make shift stage by Connor and Travis Stroll.

"Your daughter has an unearthly knack for attachment, brother."

Poseidon sighed. "Have we not already had this conversation, Hades?"

A barely concealed smirked twisted onto Hades lips. "Now, Poseidon, lets forsake your oblivious facade, eh? I am not speaking of the loyalty the demigods have for her."

"Then of what?" Poseidon asked, submitting Hades to a lengthy glare.

"It is strikingly obvious." The God of the Dead stated, cocking an unamused, serious eyebrow.

"If you are speaking of what I think, brother, then we may as well drop the subject. That will not be my daughter." Poseidon stated, tone authoritative.

"Is that so?" Hades snorted, his dark flowing robes threaded with evil souls mutely screaming with every step he took. "Penelope Jackson has been the gravitational pull of many peculiar circumstances. Do you not find it unnatural that your daughter was the main subject in not just one, but of two major prophecies? That she was the key role in conquering both threats opposed to Olympus in a single year?"

"The Fates gave us warning of an extraordinary demigod, Hades. One who would transcend the laws of physics we believe bind them, one that would harness an amount of power we'd previously deemed impossible to be held inside a mortal body. Could it not be my daughter? That she is who they speak of, nothing more, nothing less?" Poseidon questioned, reasonably. The hand grasping his Trident previously with ease now tightened with every word.

The Lord of the Underworld perched his lips. "The likely hood is there, I suppose. Maybe the one of whom we speak and the one of whom the Fates speak are of the same person. But come now, Poseidon. Is it not possible that your demigod has caught the interest of another, one who surpasses the power of The Fates?"

"No." The Sea God replied. "It is not."

"Do you really believe that, Poseidon?" Hades asked, sharply. "The Fates did not want to return your daughter, and yet here she stands before us both. So indulge me, brother, if Penelope Jackson is not the demigod we speak of, then what caused the divergent course?"

Poseidon refused to contemplate an answer. Despite the unspeakable odds that were stacked against him, he held on to the belief that his daughter's destiny was now complete. Penelope had already suffered too much at the hands of others. How could she possibly overcome more? She was already far too damaged. For Penelope, Poseidon knew that Tartarus was the last straw, the one-act that broke her spirit entirely.

But here stood Hades, speaking the blunt, honest truth. Whichever being had tampered with his daughter's return, who had swayed The Fates' decision to ensure her life once again, deeply desired something from her.

Ultimately, Penelope's destiny may not be as complete as he'd hoped.

It had been concealed, hidden, for a fair number of centuries. No one but The Fates and The Big Three knew of its existence. Of a prophecy, not spoken by the mystical lips of an Oracle, but from Chaos itself.

Such a thing to behold, it had an immense knowledge and power, one to affordable for the ears of men.

The possibility of Penelope being subject to that particular prophecy struck fear into Poseidon's core. If she was, nothing could be done to change it. No one, not even The Fates could alter her course.

"I do agree that your daughter may just be ... extraordinary. But, Poseidon, there is a slight chance-"

"Be that as it may." Poseidon interjected. "I granted Penelope the chance to return to your domain, Hades. If she cannot handle the responsibilities of life again and chooses the path that would end her existence once more, how would she then be of use?"

"It would be extremely difficult. I have no doubt. But if what we speak of revolves around your daughter, then I believe that there will be no stone left unturned in a search to bend our laws. A prophecy must come true, no matter how strenuous it may be or however long it may take." Hades mused, as his long elegant fingers wrapped around his staff.

"My daughter will not be taken from me, brother. Not unless it is of her own accord." Poseidon tapped a single finger upon the shaft of his Trident, an air of authority about him. As if his words were not a mere fact, but as if they're law.

The sheer protectiveness of a father was not something The Lord of the Dead witnessed regularly. The said father being his brother increased the curiosity Hades felt settle deep in his gut.

"And if Jackson should choose the path that ends her life? If she does in fact hold the desire to reside with the dead once more?"

"What exactly are you asking, brother?"

"If so, will you, Poseidon, be the one to take Penelope's life?" Hades asked, dark mesmerizing eyes now calculating as he focused on his brothers condescending orbs. "Could you do that to your favourite child? Will you be the one to kill your daughter?"


	6. I should be dead, right?

**_Authors note: _**_I apologise for any mistakes. English is not my first language, so if anyone could beta I would appreciate it. Just send a quick message._

_I hope you enjoy._

_Please Review._

_Thanks._

ΣΩΘΔ

**FULL Summary: Bringing someone back from the dead is a large request. But when it comes to Penelope Jackson, how could the Olympians refuse? Though she feels she no longer belongs, Penelope agrees to return. And as their Heroine awakens, so does a third prophecy. It was not predicted by the Oracle of Delphi, so who exactly foresaw Penelope's new destiny? And what are the Gods hiding? Secrets will be revealed and Primordial Deities will come out to play as Penelope begins her new quest seemingly alone. FemPercy/Hades.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus Series.**

**Rating: Currently 'T'**

**Note: This is a Fem!Percy story.**

**Pairing: Eventual Fem!PercyxHades.**

ΣΩΘΔ

ΣΩΘΔ Dream ΣΩΘΔ

_They spoke the truth._

_Every word they uttered, every single one, Penelope had been thinking herself._

_"You see the horrors of the pit? Give up, Penelope Jackson. Isn't death better than enduring this place?"_

_The Arai watched as her eyes grew misty with unshed tears. She glanced down to her wound and watched as the blood trickled over her fingers, while a gust of bitter wind lashed against her raw cheeks. She tried not to, she really did, but the loss of hope that overwhelmed her was too much. She let her hand fall down and released the wound, her palm placed perfectly flat on the skin of Tartarus. She closed her eyes in shame, allowing the blood to pour from her wound at an alarming rate. She looked fragile, the one word never used to describe her. But most of all, she felt fragile, she felt exhausted and powerless._

_Penelope just wanted it to end._

ΣΩΘΔ Dream ΣΩΘΔ

_As if she had been struck by lightning, a jolt of energy wracked through Penelope's body and her eyes snapped open._

_She lay comfortably snug underneath her duvet, safely inside the protective walls of Cabin Three. Although Penelope's body trembled slightly from her lingering nightmare, she felt more and more secure with each passing second as she took in her familiar surroundings._

_The walls inside Cabin Three were smooth and welcoming, glowing like abalone and providing a natural light that danced around her cabin in a kaleidoscope of calming colours. Above her, various seashells and corals were moulded onto the grey stone ceiling, allowing Penelope to fall asleep to a view of the ocean floor. The light produced by the abalone glow danced off the bronze Hippocampi decorations Tyson had added to the ceiling, a perfect reminder of her aquatic ties._

_Now relaxed, Penelope slid away, pushing the tangled duvet onto the floor with a resounding 'swish!'. She was first aware of the heat in the air and its stale fragrance, the cool temperature of the tiles bringing her a temporary comfort as her hot skin made contact. Unlike the Greek God Apollo, she had not arisen early. An old rustic clock read: 11:37._

_She took a deep breath to steady herself, the lack of a decent night sleep taunting Penelope as she took a weak step toward the door. _

_Somebody stood in her way. A dark silhouette that blocked all access to the exit._

_Somebody was inside her cabin._

ΣΩΘΔ Dream ΣΩΘΔ

_Penelope wasn't sure how to process her current situation._

_Hours had passed since she'd first acknowledged the creature inside her cabin, yet neither one had attempted to converse. Instead, they stood in a near perfect silence, the only disturbance being Penelope's un-rhythmic breath._

_Truthfully, the word 'watch' would not be of Penelope's choosing. Watching implied eyes. The creature before her had none, it was simply aware of her._

_It hadn't taken Penelope long to conclude that the creature was not of the mortal world. Its inhuman form and lack of facial features made that easy to determine. Penelope had first believed this to be the lack of light provided by her cabin, however the longer she watched the creature the more her sight adjusted to compensate the darkness. It certainly became clear that the only form the being had was simply a solid, black silhouette, and an awareness of its surroundings._

_Yet despite the unusual awareness the creature had for her every movement, Penelope did not feel frightened. She was anxious, definitely. But Penelope no longer felt afraid. She had even gained the impression that the creature desired her to move closer. It wanted her near, not to harm her in any way, but as if it was daring her to explore the curiosity building in her stomach. The compelling sensation to stride forward and place a palm on its unearthly figure was gruelling to resist._

_But even as she remained still, the creature did not speak a word, and neither did Penelope. They purely watched one another in fascination. An action that Penelope would later discover was both a virtuous act and an unforgivable sin._

_Then suddenly, the creature moved, causing a nervous fascination to rise deep in Penelope's gut. It was a simple gesture, one that held little meaning, but since no movement had been enforced before now, Penelope was curious. It rose a palm with eerie grace and placed it down upon the metal of her bed frame. The bed did not shake or make a sound under the added weight, an unusual occurrence as even the slightest touch could make Penelope's bunk rattle in its unstable state._

_What was this being?_

_Confusion enveloped Penelope, and the temperature inside Cabin Three seemed to rise as her balled fist began turning white at the knuckles. She didn't understand what was happening. She was beginning to feel restless. It was uncomfortable, the unknown, and Penelope did not like it._

_Subconsciously, she knew the creature lacked any vindictive thought towards her. If anything, Penelope believed it was here to provide some kind of warning. It wished to offer her an assistance, of sorts. But for what exactly, Penelope was uncertain._

_The creature stayed in its position until dawn broke._

ΣΩΘΔ End ΣΩΘΔ

Penelope was not impressed.

It had been three days since she'd returned from the dead and she still had yet to see Annabeth. Well, that was a little bit of a white lie. Penelope had seen Annabeth on multiple occasions, but they still needed to speak. Not that Penelope would ever get the chance; Annabeth was still infuriated by her and Penelope doubted that would dissipate any time soon. Each time they crossed paths or even glimpsed at one another, Annabeth would reach for her Yankees baseball cap. The Magic had been returned to the cap when the war had ended and Athena and Minerva became separate minds once again.

Annabeth constantly avoided Penelope with its assistance.

Penelope sighed, collapsing onto her bunk inside Cabin Three. A lot had changed in only three days: Annabeth was being immature, Grover was away, Leo was a love-struck teenager who barely saw his friends, Jason and Frank had gone back to Camp Jupiter, and Nico had disappeared to The Underworld.

Penelope was alone in her grief.

ΣΩΘΔ

Curfew was closing in as Penelope strode along the beach of Camp Half-Blood, the sand glistening under the moon light as it hit the backs of her ankles with every step she took. The moon shone bright above the moving sea, illuminating its disregarded beauty as a warm breeze brushed gently against Penelope's naked skin. The waves lapped softly against the shore in calm movements, bringing small crabs and fish onto the wet sand as the soft tide moved in. It was a long beach, though not wide in width, it was perfect for anyone to walk along and find comfort in both sea and sand.

As she walked, Penelope could hear the Harpies as they patrolled nearby cabins, their murmurs overlapping each other and making it difficult to decipher their individual words. It was not a large problem, if they found her she'd simply stay beneath the surface. Harpies despised water.

Penelope walked closer to the salt water, continuing until each wave lapped softly against her bare calves. She could taste the saltiness of the air and feel the night time breeze upon her rosy cheeks, a familiar feeling of peace flooding her being.

It was refreshing to feel so content, to feel each and every individual water particle that touched her skin. Penelope released a long sigh as she strove deeper into the naturally warm sea, allowing her clothes to absorb the water and bring the comfort closer.

Penelope walked along the stone-littered sea floor until her body submerged completely. The water rejuvenated her, her clarity, strength and endurance rising as she watched the small creatures swim around her in curiosity. Their tiny minds racing with thoughts as they circled her excitedly, chanting: "Daughter of the Sea God! Daughter of the Sea God!"

It was refreshing to feel strong again, especially after days of nothing but weakness.

Penelope had discovered a difference in herself since her departure from The Underworld. She felt odd, unlike she used to, and the only time that feeling would disappear was when she entered the protective hold of Poseidon's domain.

She had been forced to speak of it with Hazel and Nico. The conversation did not go very far; while Nico could not understand Penelope's position to the extent that his sister could, he tried to sympathize; Hazel, however, only confirmed her dreaded suspicions.

ΣΩΘΔ Flashback ΣΩΘΔ

_Angry embers burned through the orange fabric, unforgiving as it travelled towards the smooth, crafted wood with destruction as its only thought._

_That should have been her._

_That should symbolize her._

_The dark flames caught the wood and began disintegrating it with the slightest touch. It burned away fast and easy, as if its mere existence was meant for this, to be swallowed in a mob of raging embers that belonged to the unpredictable fire on top._

_"Penelope." A soft voice whispered._

_Penelope sucked in a sharp breath and acknowledged her name with an inattentive nod. The embers now licked the last remaining piece of fabric on the charred wood, until its mere existence was now but a memory._

_Just as she should be: a memory._

_"Penelope." Nico said. His voice had an audible strength, and it demanded acknowledgement. "Penelope, look at me."_

_Reluctance swirled in her gut, but none-the-less, Penelope forced her orbs from the pile of ash and onto the sunken face of Nico di Angelo. His onyx tinted eyes whispered concern, but he chose not to speak as Penelope stared at him with an unfocused gaze. It needn't matter that Penelope had looked away, the damage had already been inflicted._

_At Camp Half-Blood, burning a shrine was a method used in place of a funeral. It was a way to honour each fallen demigod, to symbolize acceptance and an action taken in order to move on. Had Penelope not chosen to return, the shrine that lay at her feet - now a stack of useless dust and ash - would have signified her own death._

_Why her? Why did she get this magnificent chance, but nobody else did? Couldn't it have gone to somebody else, one who desired it more? One who was more deserving?_

_It was always her._

_It was unfair. It was wrong. Penelope did not belong here; she did not want to be here._

_"I understand how you feel." Hazel whispered, cautiously._

_Penelope inclined her head. Heat radiated off the flames simply inches away, and caused her cheeks to inflame, becoming a rich shade of rosy pink. Hazel's chestnut eyes searched her own, pooled with sympathy and unshed tears as she reached forward to brush away a strand of hair that had fallen._

_"You do?" Penelope asked, quietly. It was barely even a whisper._

_"Yes," She smiled, sadly. "I feel that way sometimes, too. It's nothing to be ashamed about."_

_Penelope sighed. "I-I ... I don't know how to ... I mean ... I just don't understand why I feel like this."_

_"I know, Penelope. You don't have to explain." Hazel whispered, tenderly. She understood the trouble Penelope had. She had been through the process herself – under very different circumstances, but with a similar outcome - and it was not easy._

_Penelope ran her fingers through her raven hair - a habit she'd picked up when feeling nervous. "I need to talk about it, Hazel."_

_"Okay," She smiled, then offered an supportive nod as Nico watched on in curiosity._

_"I ... I find it difficult to ... process stuff. Like, I don't really know how. Everything … feels different. I am different." Penelope confessed, quietly. Although confusion still laced her vulnerable tone._

_Nico studied Penelope for a brief moment, his eyebrows slowly drawn together in confusion as he repeatedly mulled over her words. "What? Penelope, what do you mean by different?"_

_Her abrupt stare startled Nico, as Penelope captured his eyes head on. Hesitation permitted Penelope insight to Nico's onyx orbs, truly surprised at a strain of auburn, stealthily contaminating the vast space of his iris. Perhaps he took after his mother, too?_

_He became ridged beneath Penelope's icy stare. "It is hard to explain." She started, baron, as she watched Nico attempt to decipher her words. "It's as if ... I-"_

_"As if you don't belong?" Hazel offered, gently._

_Her only response was Penelope's curt nod. She wished to drop this topic now._

_Hazel simply smiled, and whispered. "If you need to talk about it, you can always speak to me, Penelope. I was brought back from the dead, too. I mean, I know our experiences were extremely different, but ..." She sighed. "Believe me, I understand, to an extent, what has happened to you."_

_Penelope nodded, accepting Hazel's offer as her eyes clouded with curiosity. "Have you ever thought about it? About why we feel the way we do?"_

_"I have." Hazel confessed. "Can you not think of why?"_

_"Yes." Penelope nodded. "We died." _

_The two words raised more questions than they answered. Nico rose an eyebrow, confused and pleaded Penelope to elaborate._

_"Hazel and I died. It is just that simple." She whispered, eerily calm. Everything she'd known but rejected now falling out of her lips. "Since I was revived everything feels out of place. Everything around me appears vivid, less real, as if it is out of time or out of sync with the rest of the world. Everything feels uncomfortably slow. But I understand the reason for that now." She smiled. "It wasn't out of sync. The world wasn't out of time. I was. When I chose to die, when I chose to stand in front of that blade and leave this realm, it was forced to alter in order to compensate without me."_

_"Exactly." Hazel nodded. "It had to. It has to for everyone, even if it is only minuscule. But now? Now you are back here, on the physical plane and residing with the living once more, and you shouldn't be. We shouldn't be." She sighed. "The world did not re-adjust to compensate us again. It merely continued as it was, because-"_

_"Because we don't belong here." Penelope finished, her theory confirmed. "Not anymore."_

_Unexpectedly, Nico placed a hand, softly, onto Penelope's shoulder, and had the desired effect of her capturing his eyes._

_"If you need to, you may come and visit The Underworld anytime you'd like." Nico stated, retracting his hand as quickly as possible, but his eyes still held their sympathy. "I know it's not the best invitation, but it may offer you some closure."_

ΣΩΘΔ End ΣΩΘΔ

As Penelope watched the creatures scattered around her dance in the soft currents, only now did she truly realized how much she had been depended on before her fall. She not only had obligations to Camp Half-Blood, but to Camp Jupiter, too. Even the Olympians, though unlikely to ever confess, placed an unusual amount of faith in her, deciding her to be the solution to many of their problems.

It surprised Penelope how much people were forced to adjust. She hadn't thought her presence had made such an impression.

Yet that did not cause Penelope to stray from the truth. She knew she no longer belonged on this plane, no longer had the right to stay here.

"If you need to, you may come and visit The Underworld." "It may offer you some closure."

That was exactly what Penelope needed: closure.

It was time for her to visit The Underworld once more.

ΣΩΘΔ

Dark, proprietorial shadows curled possessively around Penelope, claiming her body as she manipulated their desire for ownership to her own advantage. They curled around her and submerged deep beneath her skin, tampering with her both physically and mentally as they clung to her every molecule in order to take her where she wished to go.

The reluctant release of their hold came quickly. The shadows licked her skin before pulling away and becoming still once more.

Penelope had once loved shadow-traveling. She always wished to tag along with Nico whenever he went shadow-traveling. But now, Penelope disliked the sensation. It no longer felt the same as it once had. Ever since she had chosen the path of life again the shadows had become more hostile toward her presence, as if angry at her for leaving their clutch and wishing to bring her back home. It made shadow-traveling an unpleasant endeavour and Penelope was now forced to limit herself to the art.

She carefully dismounted from Mrs. O'Leary's back, softly slipping her fingers between her hell-hound's thick fur as she touched the volcanic sand. Although the action was simple, Mrs. O'Leary understood her Mistress' desire. She roared a loud, sharp bark, a sound Penelope translated as "be safe.", and shadow-travelled away.

Now very much alone, Penelope closed her eyes and inhaled the iron scented air.

She knew exactly where in The Underworld she stood. On her right, the River Styx seeped passed, its menace acid-torrents soiled with the scrap heap of human miseries cascaded into a pool of raw, intimidating currents, which ricocheted off the dark, volcanic rocks in violent waves. To her left, the River Phlegethon coursed North, evacuating Hades realm for Tartarus; keeping the wicked alive so they could endure an eternity of torment. The emberous currents appeared unmoving, but Penelope knew better than to place her faith in a first glance. She knew the speed of which the Phlegethon moved was too rapid for mortal's eyes to perceive.

However, Penelope disregarded the existence of each river, her sole focus captivated by the dark cavity that blemished the area of volcanic sand barely fourteen feet from her. It was described as an abyss by most, a chasm that was endless in nature as it possessed no finish.

But Penelope knew better. She had escaped the torturous clutch of that sinister place only two months previous. The entire journey was the most disturbing experience of her demigod life.

Before her, lay the entrance to Tartarus.


	7. A talk with death

**_Authors note: _**_I apologise for any mistakes. English is not my first language, so if anyone could beta I would appreciate it. Just send a quick message._

_I hope you enjoy._

_Please Review._

_Thanks._

ΣΩΘΔ

**FULL Summary: Bringing someone back from the dead is a large request. But when it comes to Penelope Jackson, how could the Olympians refuse? Though she feels she no longer belongs, Penelope agrees to return. And as their Heroine awakens, so does a third prophecy. It was not predicted by the Oracle of Delphi, so who exactly foresaw Penelope's new destiny? And what are the Gods hiding? Secrets will be revealed and Primordial Deities will come out to play as Penelope begins her new quest seemingly alone. FemPercy/Hades.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus Series.**

**Rating: Currently 'T'**

**Note: This is a Fem!Percy story.**

**Pairing: Eventual Fem!PercyxHades.**

**ΣΩΘΔ**

Lord Hades sat upon his throne, deep inside the halls of his once-splendid palace. What had been a grand replica of Olympus itself, now unmistakably showed its age caused by many years of neglect. The walls and ceilings were crumbled beyond recognition, inhabiting dark moss which revealed itself as it peaked through the many cracks of the structures foundation. Once fine towers now revealed sharp, tooth-like edges caused by decay and unstable stones. To anyone else it would appear uninhabitable, blissfully unaware of the occupant housed by the unappealing home.

All around, Hades could hear the faint cries of the tortured souls that resided deep inside the Fields of Punishments. They echoed off the bare stone walls and sounded throughout his palace, a constant noise never to cease. Yet, for the first time in a millennium, Hades found no joy in the sinner's screams. Instead, the Lord of the Dead turned deaf to the sound, choosing to reach forward and clutch a golden chalice in front of him, unintentionally crushing its decorative mould as a tsunami of rage rose like bile inside his throat.

Whispers had passed through Camp Half-Blood of what Alcyoneus had done to Pluto/Hades during the Second Giant War. When the Demigods discovered the rumours to be true, each one of them expected Hades wrath to descend as his fury flared. It had been told that Alcyoneus, the bane of Pluto, had knowledge of Pluto's weakness: an escape for Proserpine. The Giant believed that by removing Proserpine from Pluto's capture, it would cause the deity to fall into depression once again and, consequently, render him futile.

Unfortunately for Gaea, Alcyoneus had not considered the full extent of his actions. The sight of his beloved fleeing from The Underworld did not force Pluto into a state of manic depression, but instead sparked the exact opposite emotion - an unwavering rage directed solely at the Giant. A surge of white-hot fury had burned fiercely beneath Pluto's baron facade, and pulsed through his veins. It awoke a wrath so terrifying that Alcyoneus did not stand a chance.

However, when Proserpine – who had discovered truth in Alcyoneus' words - escaped her imprisonment of The Underworld, it set in motion a chain of unfathomable events. Since many Roman deities were based off the image of the Greeks, Proserpine's escape from The Underworld thus unbound Persephone from Hades imprisonment also. And although Persephone loved Hades, much unlike Proserpine for Pluto, she too abandoned her husband at the lure of freedom.

Now, Hades was alone in The Underworld.

The sound of gritted teeth echoed throughout the room as Hades observed the damaged cup in his palm. Uncurling his calloused hand, the misshapen piece of bronze fell to the floor with a resounding "clunk!", so he summoned forth yet another. As his power flared beneath perfect albino skin, Hades became aware of another presence inside his domain.

Who dared enter The Underworld without permission?

Rising steadily from his skull encrusted throne, Hades disposed of the new chalice; he smashed it down onto a black marble table with an unnecessary force and caused the contents to splash over the rim. Hades then called forth his vast, silver-black chariot and clutched the leather reins, commanding the fearsome, fire-covered horses to stalk the scent.

ΣΩΘΔ

Out of the collection of mortals Hades could imagine entering his realm of free-will, the demigod of Poseidon had not made the cut.

But despite that, perched upon a cluster of volcanic rock in the centre of the Styx and the Phlegethon was Penelope Jackson, defying her ADHD as she sat in perfect stillness, only ever moving as she exhaled. She held firm, her body seemingly rigid as her intense jade orbs appeared captivated. Yet what intrigued Hades the most was the aura of perfect content. Puzzling, considering their location.

Curious, Hades sort to study the woman before him. Penelope's hair was a rich shade of raven and it flowed in long, beach-waves to adorn her tanned, maple-sugar skin. Her almond-shaped eyes, framed by long, dark lashes, were a bright stormy green and seemed to be a light, as if created by Greek Fire. Full, pink prominent lips, slightly perched in concentration, lay below a slight upturned nose, and in the light breeze created by the force of each river, thin strands of hair fell before her face, moving softly with wind. Enchanting, at least, for a demigod.

For the Olympians, being forced to work in order to resist the natural charms of Penelope Jackson was very peculiar, to say the least. The woman - well, they could hardly call her a "child" now, could they? - was undeniably damaged. She had been collateral damage in their efforts to remain in power on more than one occasion. They had repeatedly broken her spirit and forced their influence upon her for their own gain. But that was a natural occurrence. They were superior, they could do as they pleased. But Penelope Jackson had altered a key purpose within their unspoken rule: "Do as you wish and have no shame."

Because Penelope Jackson did not apply. In some way or another, Penelope had forced her way into their subconscious. Neither of them, whether they liked or disliked her, would be able to deny Penelope. They all owed her. They were indebted. So, as Hades marvelled at Penelope's past choices, a faint spike of respect flared beneath his hard exterior. It was surprising; as even after dismissal, it remained and continued to dwell deep inside his core.

Deciding to approach, Hades forced the shadows which concealed him from view to part and make way for his presence. The air around Penelope began to thin with each step forward Hades took, and an intense chill leisurely creeped into their surroundings, causing frost to form and stalk along the ground to where she rested.

"You should not be here."

"No, I probably shouldn't." Penelope agreed. "But I need to be."

"Is that so?" Hades asked, raising a condescending eyebrow. "I disagree. You should leave."

Although not facing him, Penelope displayed a weak smile. "Should I?"

"Yes," It was sharp. He was in no mood for companionship. "I can provide you with a list. Firstly, you have entered the domain of a God, and might I add, without permission. An act that, fully within my rights, I can have you punished for. Secondly, should your father discover your presence here, he would undoubtedly be angered."

"I suppose he would be."

Silently, Penelope rose from the cluster of rocks upon which she had been sat and walked forward. She walked along the frosty sand, feeling it crutch beneath the soles of her shoes and the sensation of the cold ice as it rose into the air. It took only a second for Hades to discover Penelope's destination: The Entrance to Tartarus.

She continued to walk until the decaying edge was a mere centimetre from the tip of her toes. The ground looked to be on the verge of collapse, but still Penelope remained where she stood.

Uncaring of whether his presence would be appreciated, Hades followed her trail. No doubt Poseidon would declare war should his beloved daughter fall.

"Jackson." He barked. "This is not wise."

"No? And here I thought confronting your fears was the first step in defeating them." Penelope replied, a touch of sarcasm laced in her tone.

Annoyance fired through Hades veins as he scowled fiercely at his brother's off-spring. She dared to enter his domain, uninvited? Then proceed to mock him?

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

Penelope sighed. "Honestly?" She shrugged. "I needed some place quiet. Somewhere I could have peace, where I could go without being looked at differently."

Hades reluctantly pondered her words as the cries from the ferocious monster's native to his realm screamed below. No doubt she would not leave until she had been given what she had come for. Besides, Hades could not kill her. A war between the Big Three was not wise at such a time, not while the Gods remained weak.

Carefully choosing his words, Hades decided to question her: "Who is it that sees you differently?"

Penelope emitted an unappealing snort. "Everyone." She replied, and for the first time since his arrival, she looked up at the God. "At camp, the other demigods pity Annabeth, Nico and I. They know the effect Tartarus has had on each of us. They can hear it at night; the screams that come from our cabins as we're plagued by nightmares. I can hear them whisper as I walk by. They feel sorry for us."

Hades understood the frustration Penelope felt. He, too, had once been on the receiving end of such pitiful looks. It made one feel quite disrespected.

"They have no right to be," Hades stated, and having never once been in league with the girl before, he smirked as Penelope failed to hide her shock. "What happened down there lies between Nico, Annabeth and yourself. However, as they have heard snippets of your journey, they believe they understand the entirety of what happened."

"But they don't understand." Penelope argued, loudly. "They'll never understand ... nor do I want them to."

"If they did understand, if each of you spoke of your experiences, would it not be therapeutic for you all?" Hades asked, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"No." Penelope scowled. "No, I doubt it would be. Talking about it, reliving what happened ... it would only worsen the dreams. Trust me, I've tried."

Lord Hades narrowed his eyes. "So instead you come here?" He asked, believing her decision to be idiotic.

If she could not speak of her time in Tartarus without worsening her dreams, why come to the entrance of that forsaken place? Would that not inflict the same damage, maybe even more so?

"It seems strange, I know." Penelope smiled, weakly. "But I can think more clearly here. I feel more complete."

Both intrigued and confused, Hades rose a questionable eyebrow. "Oh, really? Tell me, Jackson, why do you think that is?"

"I don't want to talk about-" Penelope began, but fell short as Hades sent a sharp glare her way. Now she had lured him to converse, she must complete it. Penelope sighed. "When Annabeth and I fell together," She began, kicking away at an unstable patch of ground, forcing it to give way and fall, as if symbolizing her own descent. "Tartarus stole something from me. It made me become someone else, someone I didn't like. Even Annabeth feared me."

"What happened?"

"We crossed paths with Akhlys." Penelope whispered, her eyes fading out of focus and Hades presumed her to be reliving the memory.

ΣΩΘΔ Memory ΣΩΘΔ

_"You will feed the eternal darkness." Akhlys screeched. "You will die in the arms of Night!"_

_Penelope was on her knees, her throat as dry as dead leaves. She was dimly aware of Annabeth shouting obscenities a few feet away, throwing random insults and pieces of what Penelope assumed to be rock at the Goddess. But it wasn't working. The toxic poison continued to release a vile scented steam as it converged in a pool around her, seething._

_Pool, Penelope thought. Swimming. Water._

_It was likely Penelope's brain being devoured by the toxic fumes, but as the thought popped into her mind, she smirked and laughed, crooked, unhinged. Poison was liquid. If it moved like water and held a texture similar to water, it must be partial to her element._

_Penelope briefly recalled a science lecture that Paul had once forced her to. It was about the human body, of what it was made up of and what it needed to survive. The human body was mostly made up of water - her specialty. She could remember extracting the water from Jason's lungs back in New Rome ... If Penelope could control that, then why should this be an impossible task?_

_She could at least try, couldn't she? She had nothing left to lose._

_Penelope glared at the poisonous flood encroaching in from all sides. She concentrated hard, harder than she'd ever done so in her life. Until something inside her snapped - as if a crystal ball had shattered inside her. Coldness flowed through Penelope's veins, like she had been buried in a snow storm and left there to die. The tide of poison stopped. The fumes blew away from her - back toward the Goddess. The tide of poison travelled back towards Akhlys in large rivulets as the air around Penelope became breathable again. Well, breathable for Tartarus._

_Akhlys shrieked. "What is this?"_

_"Poison." Penelope smirked. "That's your specialty, right?"_

_Penelope stood tall, her fury becoming hotter beneath her skin. It was under her command, every decision finally her own. She was in control._

_The flood of venom rolled quickly towards the Goddess, white-hot fumes beginning to make her choke and her eyes water continuously._

_Oh, good, Penelope thought. More water._

_She imagined Akhlys' throat and lungs filling with her own tears, to the point where breathing was no longer an option. The picture of Akhlys drowning from the inside out brought a disturbing level of satisfaction to Penelope's broken mind._

_The Goddess croaked. "I-" But the tide of venom had reached her feet, sizzling like liquid droplets on a hot iron. Akhlys screamed and wailed, stumbling backward and threatening to fall from the overhang behind her._

_"Penelope!" Annabeth yelled._

_She, too, had retreated to the edge of the cliff, even though the poison was no longer near her. She sounded terrified, absolutely frightened for her life. It took Penelope a moment to realize that Annabeth was terrified of her._

_"Stop..." Annabeth pleaded, her voice horse._

_But Penelope didn't want to stop. She wanted to choke the Goddess. She wanted to watch as Akhlys drowned in her own poison. Penelope wanted to see just how much misery Misery could take._

_"Penelope, please ..."_

_Annabeth's face was still pale and corpse-like from the Death Mist, but her eyes had stayed the same as always. But the anguish in them was new, and it made Penelope's anger dissipate immediately as she realized what was happening; what she was making happen._

_Penelope turned to the Goddess and willed the poison to recede, creating a small patch of safe passage for the Goddess along the edge of the cliff._

_ "Leave!" She bellowed, her raven hair flaring like the hood of a snake._

_For an emaciated ghoul, Akhlys could move pretty fast when she wanted to. She scrambled along the make-shift path, nearly tripping over her own two feet as she wailed loudly, speeding into the darkness. As soon as she was gone, the pools of poison evaporated, and a layer of Tartarus's skin began withering into dust from the unearthly heat, slowly rising and floating away in the wind._

_Penelope's whole body tingled with power, but the anger was slowly subsiding. The shattered glass heavy in her gut stayed broken, sharp edges piercing her skin with every movement onward, reminding her of the light Tartarus had stolen and the darkness it had given in return._

_ΣΩΘΔ End of Memory ΣΩΘΔ_

Once Penelope finished her retelling, Hades remained quiet for a long time, delicately pondering her words. In order to cause a Goddess such pain, to place the said being on the verge of fading, one must have a very considerate level of power. Not that that concerned Hades in any way. He knew Penelope would not abuse such power without reason; also, Akhlys was a minor Goddess, and it would be highly unlikely for such an act to have the same effect on a major deity.

"Have you tried to recreate these actions?" Hades asked, a cautious eyebrow raised.

"No." Penelope shook her head. "I don't want to."

Hades nodded. "Then I don't believe it should continue being a problem for you." He replied. There was a brief silence, before his eyes hardened and he surveyed Penelope once more. "Indulge me. Why does being here make you feel complete?"

Penelope stayed still for a moment, but when she finally spoke her tone was quiet and solemn. "When I fell into Tartarus, it stole something from me. So, when I escaped, I did so feeling half the person I was before." She admitted, preforming an about-turn and looking directly into Hades's ebony orbs. "The same thing happened when I came back from the dead. It felt like a part of me had been left here. So, now when I'm here, both in the Underworld and stood as close to Tartarus as I can, I feel like I have been re-joined. It is-"

"That is called clinging to the past, Jackson." Hades interjected, elbow jutted and a wry smile.

"Maybe," Penelope exhaled, deeply. "But at least it helps."

"If that is so, then you may enter my domain as you please."


	8. Chaos begins

**_Authors note_**_: __I apologise for any mistakes. English is not my first language, so if anyone could beta I would appreciate it. Just send a quick message._

_I hope you enjoy._

_Please Review._

_Thanks._

ΣΩΘΔ

**FULL Summary: Bringing someone back from the dead is a large request. But when it comes to Penelope Jackson, how could the Olympians refuse? Though she feels she no longer belongs, Penelope agrees to return. And as their Heroine awakens, so does a third prophecy. It was not predicted by the Oracle of Delphi, so who exactly foresaw Penelope's new destiny? And what are the Gods hiding? Secrets will be revealed and Primordial Deities will come out to play as Penelope begins her new quest seemingly alone. FemPercy/Hades.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus Series. Nor the Grey's Anatomy quote that's in here somewhere.**

**Rating: Currently 'T'**

**Note: This is a Fem!Percy story.**

**Pairing: Eventual Fem!PercyxHades.**

**ΣΩΘΔ**

Penelope sat comfortably on top of Cabin Three, a complete view of the dazzling sky as the sun began to fade. She could identify the uniqueness in each slither of light conveyed to Earth from the beautiful scarlet-tinged sky, acting as rose-tinted shafts gracefully sent from the heavens. The few visible clouds in the sky flashed warm tones of red and orange while they hid behind the summit of a distant mountain, carefully watching as Apollo's chariot made a descent. Beside it, on the horizon, Penelope believed the edge of the Earth to be made of fire, its essence slowly burning away with the last light of the day.

As soon as he'd discovered her absence, Chiron promised to reprimand Penelope for leaving Camp Half-Blood without permission. And once Penelope had heard this, she began avoiding the centaur at all costs; he would no doubt place her on kitchen duty for a month.

She hadn't been back for long now, but since her visit to The Underworld, Penelope would admit she felt much better. One thing she was never, ever willing to confess: Penelope believed Hades may have been right. Talking about her experiences in Tartarus, admitting to the heinous acts she had committed while down there, had been quite therapeutic; like a large, smothering weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she could finally stand tall again. It was very refreshing.

"You shouldn't sit up there." The familiar voice of Tyson berated. "It is very dangerous."

Penelope laughed, then waved down to her brother. "I am the definition of dangerous. Have you not met me?"

"Please." Tyson sighed. "Get down."

Reluctantly, Penelope nodded. Carefully manoeuvring herself down onto the barely stable rocks that had begun poking out from the cabin's structure, Penelope lowered herself back down onto the rubble with ease.

"Chiron sent me to get you." Tyson began, taking Penelope's arm and pulling her onto the cobbled path. "You're wanted at The Big House."

ΣΩΘΔ

By the time Penelope had arrived outside the large baby blue, wooden box building, a sea of darkness belonging to Night had fallen over Camp Half-Blood. Even without proper light, Penelope could still see the crumbling structure of The Big House; wooden planks rotting on the old deck, blue paint peeling unevenly from the days scorching sunlight and revealing an ugly layer of dirty red beneath. The only beauty held by the building belonged to the porch. Hung carefully from a tall, narrow door frame, a large golden eagle weather vane twirled in the soft breeze, its small silver chimes dangling from the sides morphing into dryads and reflecting the moonlight in a kaleidoscope of soft colours.

Sighing, Penelope stalked onto the decaying deck. "This is ridiculous."

Once inside The Big House, Penelope was immediately guided toward the far end of the building; to where the infirmary was placed. The room appeared the same as usual, its constant persistence even beginning to annoy Penelope a little. The sizable area was cramped and dominated by beds, the disgusting yellow bedspreads matching the ugly pale stained walls. The room was dimly lit by a variety of different scented candles, causing multiple fragrances to mix and make Penelope's nose wrinkle in distaste. Heart rate machines screamed _"BEEP!"_ every 20 seconds, and the Television announcer on the wide TV continued his dull, insignificant broadcast.

However, there was one difference that certainly surprised her.

"Ah, good." Lord Apollo smiled. "You're here."

"Um ..."

"Apollo has come to teach some of my more prized archery students." Chiron stated, trotting over to the pair. "I wish to advance their skill and I believe only Lord Apollo is capable of doing that."

"Okay ..." Penelope replied, still confused. That really didn't explain much.

"Since Apollo is also advanced in medicine, Annabeth and I believe it would be in your best interest if you allowed him to perform a simple routine check-up." Chiron stated. "Just to ensure everything is okay."

"Annabeth?" Penelope asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes." Chiron nodded. "She and I spoke earlier."

Although she tried to resist the emotion, Penelope couldn't defeat the rise of bitterness that erupted inside her like a wild-fire.

"I see." She scowled. "Although, since Annabeth still refuses to speak to me, I believe her input towards my health is moot."

Chiron sighed. "She is just angry, Penelope. She will get over it."

Penelope folded her arms, pointedly refusing Chiron's extended hand. She knew her actions seemed very childish. But right now, she really much care.

Lord Apollo cleared his throat. "Right, well ..." He trailed off, momentarily. "I believe it would be wise to accept this offer, Penelope. You've been through quite a trauma."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Penelope asked, a lick of condescension colouring her words.

Now Apollo was not blind – or rather, deaf – to Penelope's blatant lack of respect. He sent a sharp scowl at her before continuing. "A lot can happen, Jackson. You may suffer insomnia. You may experience disorientation. Worse case scenario, you may have a relapse. You may-"

"Relapse?" Penelope interrupted. "What is that?"

"Oh, it is when ..." Apollo perched his lips, contemplating his words and trying to place them in a way Penelope's simple mind could handle. Noticing this, Penelope glared. "Think of it like a transplant. Your immune system protects you from infection and disease. It defends your body by producing antibodies and "killer" cells that destroy foreign substances, such as viruses and bacteria. Right?"

"Right. But because donor organ doesn't match your own tissue exactly, your body tries to destroy the transplanted organ by rejecting it." Penelope finished, nodding. "Yeah, I know. But how does that relate to me?"

"Just like the donor organ, Kymplodeia's thread is foreign and therefore can be overpowered and rejected by the original strand – your strand." Penelope held up a hand, and like a soldier, Apollo fell silent. It was more out of surprise than actual obedience.

"Kymplodeia? That's who you used to bring me back?"

Apollo failed to notice Penelope's genuine surprise, having thought she was made aware of her saviour. "Yes, after Triton and Herophile refused, Morpheus was our next option. He would have done it, too, but Kymplodeia insisted. Something about a debt. Regardless –"

"No. Wait."

"-this would cause a relapse, and physically send you into the Underworld. You'd be both dead and alive. Tricky business."

Penelope sighed. "You better get on with it."

When Apollo concluded his assessment, Penelope was certain she had been transformed into a human pin cushion. She'd had her bloods taken before and it was a very short procedure, but something about potentially losing your hold on reality made everything spectacularly slow. Like time was purposely slowing down for Penelope's torment.

"All of your vitals are stable. Blood pressure and pulse are normal." Apollo smiled, eyes fixated on the clipboard secured in his hand. "You seem to be doing well."

"Fantastic." Penelope replied, clapping her hands together. "Can I leave now?"

Apollo sighed, rolling his sparkling blue eyes in mirth. "Yes, Jackson. You may leave."

ΣΩΘΔ

_Penelope lay snug beneath her thick duvet, safe inside the familiar four walls of Cabin Three. Exhaustion had swooped down upon her earlier today and staked its claim. Although being tired was nothing new to Penelope, the inability to actually fall asleep was a new infliction. It was unnatural; people had to fight themselves in order to stay awake, but for Penelope it was the complete opposite. Almost like someone was purposely keeping her awake._

_Penelope sighed. She really wanted to sleep._

_"Insomnia is a very common sleep disorder. From my observations, I've discovered the mortals choose to count sheep when they cannot fall asleep. Perhaps it would benefit you to entertain the idea?" A sudden, deep and inhuman voice stated, casually._

_Immediately alarmed, Penelope bolted upright. "Who's there?" _

_She was met with a familiar silence._

_Certain she had not simply imagined the voice, Penelope glared in its general direction and willed herself to speak again. "Who are you? What do you want?" She demanded._

_The room was still for several minutes before Penelope heard a short chuckle echo in the furthest and darkest corner of her cabin. The sound was neither friendly nor sinister, but it still made the hairs on Penelope's neck stand on ends._

_"Your hostility is expected, young one." The intruder murmured, quiet and amused. "But it is not necessary. I assure you, Penelope, you have no reason to panic. I mean you no harm."_

_Penelope's knuckles clenched. "How do you know my name?" She demanded. "What do you want from me?"_

_"To answer your first question, Penelope. It is quite simple. I know everything. There is nothing in this world that could possibly be concealed from me." Her intruder replied, the deep, alluring tone capturing Penelope's undivided attention. It subdued her, unable to move. "To answer your second question. I want nothing from you. I am simply here to watch over you, to warn you of the upcoming danger."_

_"What danger?" Penelope questioned._

_"Your destiny awaits." The voice replied, calmly. "But have no fear, dear child. I am here to offer you my assistance."_

_"If you wish to help me." Penelope began, her shaky hands clutching Riptide tightly as she reached inside the pockets of her sweats. "Then tell me who you are."_

_"So be it."_

_With those three simple words, Penelope's cabin lapsed into complete stillness. Like time itself had ceased existence and thus froze the world in its final moments. Penelope heard the light footsteps of her intruder as he/she approached. But when her eyes finally fell upon the being, Penelope was stunned beyond belief. This was extremely familiar. Penelope had been in contact with this...this creature on more than one occasion. It was the being who haunted her nightmares. The man without a face - the black silhouette._

_"I am Chaos."_

ΣΩΘΔ

Her dream had been so vivid, so undeniably real. One of those heart-hammering nightmares that started to lose coherence even as you're waking up from them, but that still manage to leave their mouldering fingerprints all across your day. What did it mean? Why did 'Chaos' sound so familiar?

"Jackson?" A calm voice asked.

Thought to have woken up alone, adrenaline sharpened Penelope's sense as she rose her head, primed to attack the intruder and defend her honour, only to discover four other figures inside her cabin.

Carefully knelt beside Penelope's nightstand, Chiron's face was as white as snow, his lips thinned, lined with concern as he observed her form with narrowed, analysing eyes. Confusion swirled deep inside Penelope's gut as she observed his clear distress. What had happened?

Desperate for Tyson, Penelope's eyes tore at her surroundings; she eventually latched onto his body, a protruding stab of relief at his natural self. He was unharmed, perched beyond the thresh hold of the bedroom, watching on with a wide eye. Guilt immediately devoured Penelope, like a wrecking ball smashing into her stomach. She had scared him.

Lord Apollo – whom according to Chiron would be "staying at camp until further notice" - was the closest to her. His contorted face portrayed his unease, but the main concern was restraining Penelope while in her unconscious state, as her unintentional, yet harsh movements proved to be a danger to herself and those in close vicinity.

Lord Hades, too, had a strong hold on Penelope, with two hands tightly eclipsing her forearms, eliminating all movement as she did not have the required strength to break free. Hades did not share the apprehension of the other uninvited, alternately adopting a more addled expression.

Penelope paralleled that. "Um … What's happening?"

Clearly coherent, Apollo and Hades forfeited their hold on her, allowing her arms to fall limply to her sides.

"Well," Chiron began, obviously shaken. "According to Tyson here, you abruptly began to cry out in your sleep. Believing you were merely under the influence of a nightmare, he attempted to awaken you in order to calm you down. However, you proved to be unresponsive and Tyson soon grew worried. He called for Apollo and I at The Big House and asked for assistance, and after providing us with a description of your state, I feared the possibility that you may be suffering a relapse. I deemed it necessary for Lord Hades presence."

"Oh ... Well, I'm fine." Penelope spoke, quietly. "Tyson was right."

"Are you sure it was only a nightmare, Penelope?" Apollo asked, eyeing her current state carefully.

She nodded, swallowing harshly against her dry throat. "Yes, I've had the dream before."

"Penelope?" Tyson called. "Are you okay now?"

Seeing her brother carefully edge his way towards her, Penelope offered a strained smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, Tys. It was only a nightmare. Remember, the one I told you about?"

Tyson nodded. "The strange man in our cabin."

Chiron released a cup of water, falling unintendedly from his hands. It fell to the floor and sent tiny, jutted pieces of crystal everywhere. "Excuse me?" He asked, sharply.

"It's nothing bad, Chiron." Penelope replied, confused by his accident. "I've had it many times before."

Hades face turned serious. "What man?"

"I'm not sure." Penelope fisted her bed sheet, concealing her naked flesh. "He told me his name and I've heard it before, I just can't place where."

"What is his name, Jackson?" He demanded, those dark, mesmerizing orbs piercing into her flesh.

"Chaos."

Limply dropping his hand onto Penelope's nightstand with a resounding 'smack', Lord Hades face became as white as chalk. His pale lips trembled like a candle in the wind. He floundered for words, something to express the shock that pierced him, but nothing came.

"Dear Gods." Apollo whispered.

Chiron's eyebrows drew together in bewilderment. "What is happening?" Nothing. "Apollo?" Nothing. "Oh, dear Gods. Hades?" Still, nothing.

Hades dark eyes latched onto Penelope's face. "Get my brothers now. It has happened." He tilted his head. "The prophecy has begun."


	9. Broken promises

**_Authors note:_**_I apologise for any mistakes. English is not my first language, so if anyone could beta I would appreciate it. Just send a quick message._

_I hope you enjoy._

_Please Review._

_Thanks._

ΣΩΘΔ

**Summary: Bringing someone back from the dead is a large request. But when it comes to Penelope Jackson, how could the Olympians refuse? Though she feels she no longer belongs, Penelope agrees to return. And as their Heroine awakens, so does a third prophecy. It was not predicted by the Oracle of Delphi, so who exactly foresaw Penelope's new destiny? And what are the Gods hiding? Secrets will be revealed and Primordial Deities will come out to play as Penelope begins her new quest seemingly alone. FemPercy/Hades.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus Series.**

**Rating: Currently 'T'**

**Note: This is a Fem!Percy story.**

**Pairing: Eventual Fem!PercyxHades.**

**ΣΩΘΔ**

Staring through the open-bay windows, Penelope watched in silence as the strong, night-time breeze grazed between the naked branches of tall trees. She'd been quiet since their arrival, remaining in the same position for nearly an hour; curled up, kitten-like, in a comfortable corner chair. She simply lay there, blissfully unaware of the angry shouts as she dismissed the world around her.

She was ever so tired, though. She wanted to sleep - to dream away all of her troubles and rediscover herself in a new and better life.

Slowly, Penelope's eyes slumped downwards, only to have them snap back wide open once more, feigning alertness as the three men before her continued to yell. Her eyes were dark as she stared forward, the circles beneath them seemingly darker; her maple-sugar skin bruised from a lack of sleep.

Now she'd had enough. Untangling herself, Penelope forced her frozen toes to touch the chilly tiles.

"If you're all quite finished," She drawled, drawing attention to her forgotten presence. "I would like to go back to sleep now."

"How dare you!" Zeus roared. "Do you not understand the seriousness of this situation?" He demanded. His harsh tone complementing the fiery ember of belligerence in his dark, intimidating eyes.

"No, I don't." Penelope replied, unaffected. "Because you haven't told me anything."

Poseidon sighed. "Penelope, please." He whispered, exasperated. "We must resolve this issue."

Her loud scoff echoed throughout the cabin, bouncing off the stone structure in waves.

"You won't resolve anything when all you do is yell at one another." She muttered, the condescension in her tone falling deaf upon his ears.

Hades glared. "Excuse me?"

Penelope raised an equally unimpressed eyebrow. "I've been sat here listening to you for over an hour!" She exclaimed. "You're not even talking about the same thing anymore!"

Lord Zeus scowled fiercely at Penelope, the disdain for her mere existence evident in his expression. "I do not want her aware of this ..." He trailed and transferred a darkened stare onto Poseidon. "... situation."

Poseidon glowered at the King, an eerie darkness born along his once kind features. Frightened, Penelope took a small step backward.

"Indulge me, brother." The Sea God urged. "Please ... enlighten me. Speak of the suspicions you hold for my daughter. Do you deem Penelope untrustworthy? Do you believe that she will retaliate against the council? That she will betray us and speak freely of these unearthly circumstances?" Poseidon stepped forward. "What is it, Zeus? What is it in your eyes that repeatedly sees her as the enemy?"

Insulted, Zeus deflected with a scoff. "Well, ... she is yours_._"

An ear-splitting crack echoed throughout Penelope's cabin, as Lord Poseidon fiercely wielded his mighty Trident. "How dare -"

"Oi!" Penelope yelled. "Just call a damn vote." She demanded, her tone as dry as sandpaper.

An intense silence weaved between each deity as they glared suspiciously at one another. Their distrust evident within their heavy gazes.

Finally, Zeus produced a curt nod.

"I, Lord Zeus, withhold access to the information on the existence of Chaos." He declared. The placid expression on his face contradicted by the enraged flecks of electricity which pulsated around his clenched fists.

"I, Lord Poseidon, permit Penelope access to the information on the existence of Chaos." He countered, unyielding.

"And I, Lord Hades," The God began, leisurely. "Second Poseidon's accord."

Poseidon's hands quickly braced Penelope's shoulders in a protective embrace. And as the God glared suspiciously at Lord Hades, Penelope could hardly resist the urge to roll her eyes.

Zeus scowled, disapprovingly. "What?"

The proprietorial flecks of electricity twisting around Zeus' balled fists increased; mimicking the furious rage ignited in his veins.

"You know as well as I, brother," Hades spat. "That controlling prophecies never ends in our favour. Are you really so blinded by hatred that you would allow the world to suffer?"

"SILENCE!" Zeus screeched, a blaze of indignation burning furiously in his eyes. Gradually, he turned to Penelope, his soul piercing eyes flared with fury at the demigod. "So be it, Jackson. But you will swear upon the River Styx!"

Besides the feeling of fright, an unnerving weight settled deep inside Penelope's stomach; an unusual sensation she'd never felt before, notably not while in the presence of Zeus.

Pity.

It was such a shame, Penelope thought. For someone to be so powerful, yet be burdened by such crippling paranoia.

"I will not reveal any information you provide. Not unless I am told otherwise." She promised. "I swear upon the River Styx."

"Good." Zeus grunted, now seemingly somewhat satisfied. "Poseidon, I believe this is under your jurisdiction."

An indignant scowl edged perfectly onto Penelope's lips, a mounting exasperation tightening her throat.

_Jurisdiction_, she recalled, aggressively. Penelope was not someone's property. Penelope was not something to own.

But before Penelope could release her violence onto the King, an intense light seared into her vision. A harsh light - almost unearthly - and the sheer brightness alone very nearly blinded her. Although she was only able to catch a peek before a withered hand clasped over her face, the pure intensity continued to make her eyes water.

Penelope's head pounded inside her skull. "Ow."

Zeus had assumed his Godly form.

ΣΩΘΔ

"Okay." Penelope mumbled, fingers rubbing against her temples. "Let me get this straight. Chaos is an immortal; the first Protogenoi to ever exist in the race of Primordial Gods. And - in your words - was the indirect creator of the world. He was the cause for everything."

Poseidon sighed, nodding. "It was believed that Chaos existed solely beneath Tartarus, but-"

"The void?"

"Yes. But a few millennia ago, Athena theorized that Chaos may be able to acquire a physical embodiment." Poseidon shrugged. "For once, she was correct."

Penelope exhaled heavily. "Okay ..." She moaned. The onslaught of information causing a head ache. "And for some unknown reason, Chaos was able to predict the future; a prophecy that would decide the fate of the world."

"No one ability has ever been shared between two entities." Hades stated. "Unless directly related. For example, a God and a demigod. The only exception is having been blessed directly by a God or Goddess, and Zeus decreed a law on that long before the prophecy. We theorise that since Chaos, Apollo and the Oracle of Delphi have no relation and have never encountered one another, that as the creator of everything, Chaos is able to mimic any ability he desires."

Penelope sighed. "You're both certain that this prophecy is mine?"

"Unfortunately." Poseidon nodded. "When the prophecy first came to light, it was said that the chosen individual would experience visions of Chaos. Nobody knew how these visions would manifest; whether it be a dream, a hallucination, or another form of contact. And ..."

"And from my dreams." Penelope continued. "You believe that I am to be the subject of Chaos's prediction."

"Jackson." Hades called. "You cannot bend the will of Chaos. This prophecy is yours."

"Perfect." She cried. "Just ... perfect."

Exhausted, Penelope collapsed onto her bunk. No one had asked her if she would bare the responsibility of the world. No one had asked her if she wanted to play the role of leader. Fate, for Penelope, was a cruel gift thrust upon her since the day she was born. As always, Fate was unfair.

"I died." Penelope declared. "I was dead. I am supposed to be dead."

"Yes." Hades nodded. "The Fates initially rejected Annabeth Chase. They had cut your string because they believed it was your time to die."

"So then -"

"Penelope." Poseidon sighed. "I trust you've heard of the Goddess Ananke?"

"Er ..." She mumbled. "She is a Primordial, right?"

"Yes," He nodded. "Ananke is the personification of destiny, necessity and fate. She is the mother of The Fates. Once seen as the most powerful dictator of all fate and circumstance, it is believed that only she is able to control their decisions." Poseidon informed. His dark orbs focused solely on Penelope's face. "It has been confirmed that Ananke is in league with Chaos, and thus swayed The Fates decision to their advantage."

"Of course." Penelope muttered. Sighing, she bit her lip, looking up at the two Gods questionably. "Have the Olympians always been aware of the prophecy?"

"No." Hades replied, sharply. "Not all of them."

"Then who?" She demanded. "And why?"

"Penelope -" Poseidon began, shaking his head in refusal.

"No." She interrupted. "This is my prophecy, dad. It's mine. And I have the right to know who else is aware of that."

Hades raised an eyebrow, staring directly at Poseidon. He expression was somewhere along the lines of: 'This is your fault.'

"Go on." He jutted his head. "Tell her."

"Athena, Apollo and Demeter are the only Olympians who have been gifted with this knowledge." Poseidon stated, absently running his fingers through his thick hair - a nervous trait Sally insisted Penelope had inherited. "The others are - and will continue to be - kept in the dark for multiple reasons; mainly to prevent the prophecy from being forced earlier than necessary."

"I see." Penelope nodded. "Does anyone know when the events of the prophecy will begin taking place?"

"Well, Penelope." Poseidon sighed. "I suppose that's up to you."

ΣΩΘΔ

Sat upon a pillow of moss, Rachel watched in silence as the forest of Camp Half-Blood blushed beneath the first light of the day. The brilliance of its scenery revealed by the radiant complexion of the sun.

A woody incense flirted in and out of her awareness. The stench caused by years of broken branches displayed on the forest floor, causing an organic smell to rise up in waves.

Still, despite the beautiful image, Rachel remained unflinchingly still. Like a picture of perfection sat beneath the lustrous gold shafts of the sun; a painting of a Goddess brought to life.

Her hair was the same rich shade of fiery auburn. It bounced in the soft morning breeze, contrasting with her pale, porcelain-like skin. Her wide, gleaming eyes, shaped with short, fair lashes, were the colour of emerald stones, eagerly analysing everything in their path.

But each perfection Rachel portrayed was heavily tainted by the eerie coils of vaporous mist encasing her lithe form; withering around her like a magician's captivating poof of smoke. Twisting and curling around every curve of her frail body, proprietorially caressing her skin with its sick touch.

"Ah." She hummed, an intrusive smirk dominating her lips. "I knew you would arrive, my dear Penelope."

Startled, Penelope stopped dead in her track. Taking a deep, unnecessary breath, she closed her eyes. "What have you done to Rachel?"

"Worry not," The Delphi chuckled, completely void of emotion. "My host is merely sleeping."

"What do you want?"

"I am the speaker of prophecies, am I not?" She enquired, her voice scratching like sandpaper. "And you, Penelope, have a very interesting prophecy."

"But," Penelope frowned. "You didn't predict this one."

"Yes, I am aware of that!" The Oracle snapped. Like a thousand shards of glass. "Now, be a dear and recite it to me."

"I swore upon the River Styx." Penelope's throat dried, tired of all the secrecy. "I can't tell you."

The Oracle cackled. "Do you ever use that brain of yours, girl? You swore to Zeus not to repeat any information he gives you."

"So?"

Rachel sighed in exasperation. "So, who told you of the prophecy? Who specifically."

"My Father and ..."

"And?"

"Hades." Penelope smiled, reluctantly impressed. "It was Poseidon and Hades. Technically, Zeus never told me anything."

"Exactly, my dear." The Oracle smirked. "Now, speak to me."

_"The saviour, the brave, the broken one roam,_

_Deep beneath the Earth, shall wander alone._

_To prevent a war that will end all days,_

_Between a Primordial and an Olympian, judgement clouded by rage._

_The previous fear towards a fatal flaw,_

_Shall disappear, yet destroy her once more._

_Once wounded by a poisonous tether,_

_Only the touch of death will keep her together."_


	10. A favour from God

**_Authors note: _**_I apologise for any mistakes. English is not my first language, so if anyone could beta I would appreciate it. Just send a quick message._

_I hope you enjoy._

_Please Review._

_Thanks._

ΣΩΘΔ

**FULL Summary: Bringing someone back from the dead is a large request. But when it comes to Penelope Jackson, how could the Olympians refuse? Though she feels she no longer belongs, Penelope agrees to return. And as their Heroine awakens, so does a third prophecy. It was not predicted by the Oracle of Delphi, so who exactly foresaw Penelope's new destiny? And what are the Gods hiding? Secrets will be revealed and Primordial Deities will come out to play as Penelope begins her new quest seemingly alone. FemPercy/Hades.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus Series. Also, when describing depression I had help from certain websites which I will list below. I chose to disclaimer this as they are not entirely my own words and I had a lot of help with that particular part. List: 'Google Image Quotes', 'WikiaMind', 'The NHS' and another, which I've unfortunately lost the link to. So, all rights to them.**

**Rating: Currently 'T'**

**Note: This is a Fem!Percy story.**

**Pairing: Eventual Fem!PercyxHades.**

**ΣΩΘΔ**

_ΣΩΘΔ Dream ΣΩΘΔ_

_Above Penelope, poisonous sulphur clouds ominously huddled together, their dark, moving figures taunting the landscape beneath them. The cracked, bruised sky cackled down at Penelope and Annabeth, deeming them insignificant against the world as wicked rays of intense light flashed all around; mimicking Zeus's violent storm which raged high above the Earth._

_A loud, abrupt crack echoed close behind them, and suddenly, the heavens opened, releasing a tsunami of acid rain that harassed Penelope's already wounded skin, stinging the frail surface of her cheeks._

_"You are stood on the edge of the earliest darkness." Akhlys whispered, circling them both provokingly. "Blow lies the realm of Chaos. Here, you are closer to nothingness than any mortal has ever been. Can you not feel it?"_

_Releasing a breath of poisonous air, Penelope stepped forward; the voids captivating appeal tantalized her senses and dared her to move closer._

_"Everything must come to dust." Annabeth whispered, as petite hands braced Penelope's back and threatened to push._

_Reality shattered. Everything stopped, like time itself had ceased existence and thus froze Penelope in the last second of her life. __An unseen force started to eat away at Penelope's vision, until it was reduced into a simple, dark canvas; a mockery of its essence as it continued to deteriorate before her._

ΣΩΘΔ

_Depression is a very dark, inescapable place. It is a solitary place of hopelessness. Of profound grief and sorrow. And Penelope? She was exhausted._

_She was sick and tired of Annabeth's persistence. Of the constant 'I get it's and 'I understand's. They were only lies. Simple white lies on Annabeth's part so to ease her guilt. _

_It was her fault that Penelope fell._

_There was no denying Annabeth's suffering. She, too, had endured the wounds wrongly inflicted by Tartarus. But given time, she would eventually heal. She would discover once again who she really was, and embrace her new self with pride. Time fixes all, they say - and time would inevitably fix her._

_But Penelope?_

_Penelope was not wounded. No, Penelope was scarred._

_She had escaped Tartarus doubting every aspect of her life. Every decision. Every mistake. She had fled that forsaken place, certain that a part of her soul_ _had remained trapped, now belonging solely to Tartarus. Penelope unleashed a terrifying darkness inside of herself; an alluring power that was never meant to be touched. One which consumed her mind beyond all comprehension._

_She still felt like she was down there. Like she had been cast aside and thrown down a deep, dark cavern, only to land beneath a thick sheet of glass that divided her from the rest of the world - separating her from the light._

_Penelope enclosed in on herself. Found inside of an unfamiliar room with no light and no escape. To be trapped for all eternity. It was so dark she couldn't even see her hands in front of her face._

_She was truly, inevitably alone._

_Again. Reality shattered. Everything stopped, an unseen force feed on her. It dissolved her vision, all her control lacked as she tried to cling onto the image, frightened of what she would see next._

ΣΩΘΔ

_It was a cold, winters night._

_Soft flakes of white snow carefully danced to Earth from the beautiful heaven above; the sky a seemingly perfect blanket of silk, blemished only by small circles of light as the stars eagerly shined through._

_Above Penelope, the beautiful full moon composed its delicate beams to shine down onto the frosty boat. The snowy layer settled over every curve and glittered like a thousand tiny jewels under its glow._

_Yet, despite such beauty, Penelope had never felt so empty._

_The scraping of feet on the starboard side of the boat caused Penelope's head to snap up. A rush of adrenaline suddenly coursed through her veins as she realized she was not alone. A dark silhouette stood opposite her, observing her as she looked onward._

_Immediately, Penelope knew who it was. Or rather, what it was._

_She could feel her pulse beginning to race. A restless, pounding noise that only got louder and louder in her ears. The mere possibility of being in his presence made her tremble. Time ceased its flow. Everything in Penelope's vision seemed to fade. She felt like a gazelle inside a lion's den._

_Chaos had complete control._

ΣΩΘΔ End of Dream ΣΩΘΔ

As Penelope carefully walked through the darkness, ghostly shadows reached out for her; an inflamed desire to graze their wicked finger tips across her skin far to tantalizing to resist. The eerie figures eloped up her ankles, infusing themselves around her legs, only to tighten with every step she tried to take. A cool breath nipped at the nape of her neck, sending a fear-educed shock down her spine and into her core as she whipped around to see her silent guest.

"I had hoped, Jackson." A snide voice erupted from the dark. "That when I granted you safe passage into my domain, you would have enough common sense to understand that my palace did not apply. Especially for you."

"Oh please, Hades." Penelope snorted, a sense of relief washing over her. "I'm not here because I want to be."

Stepping out into the dim light, Hades imposing demeanour caused Penelope to take an unconscious step backwards.

"Is that so?" He hummed. "Then indulge me, Jackson. Why are you here?"

Penelope inhaled deeply. "Well ..." She murmured. "It, er, ... It happened again."

He took an abrupt step forward. Again, Penelope took a step back. "What did?" He snapped, impatiently.

"I saw Chaos."

Hades dark eyes narrowed dramatically. "And ... You came to me, because?"

"Oh, I just love it down here, you see. It is truly the first place I think of when I wake up." She whispered, sarcastically. "I want to frolic and dance around your palace with you, whilst I share my deepest secrets."

Penelope licked her lips, rapidly latching her teeth onto the inside of her cheek. His lack of reaction had been jarring her nerves. Now it was just amusing.

"Jackson-"

"Chaos told me to come here." She interrupted. "I need something from you."

"I see." He paused. "... Follow me."

ΣΩΘΔ

A loud "KSHH!" echoed off the black stone wall and sounded throughout Hades' palace, as a large, dirt-covered mirror shattered on the wall.

"You want me to give you what?" Hades hissed, and Penelope tried not to flinch from the intensity of his glare.

Momentarily, she bit her lip, debating whether the conversation was worth saving.

"Eh ... The Keys to the Doors of Death."

"The Doors of Death are a direct gateway for anyone wishing to enter or exit The Underworld." Hades sneered. "And Tartarus!"

Penelope scowled. "Oh, Geez Really!? I had no idea."

Hades glare intensified as her knack for disrespect chipped away at his resolve. "Do not take that tone with me, demigod." He spat. "What you seek is of great importance to the order and well-being of the world, and you expect me to simply hand it over to you?"

"Yes." She replied, smoothly. Carefully breathing out all of her frustration in a single, swift exhale. "It seems Chaos would agree. Hades, you looked into my mind. You asked for proof and I showed you what he told me." Pausing, Penelope offered an unhelpful shrug. "You know I'm not lying. Please ... Trust me."

Staring directly at her, Hades lower lip twitched. "Had Chaos simply mentioned what or who they were to be used for," He growled. "Then I may be more lenient."

"Well, he didn't. That's not exactly my fault, is it?"

"So, I am to..." Hades paused and scowled. "...trust you, am I?"

"Yes. Yes, you are."

ΣΩΘΔ

The fiery waves of the unyielding River Phlegethon coursed North before them, gleefully evacuating Hades realm for Tartarus as it prepared to enforce an eternity of torment upon the wicked. It was hot, so very hot. Penelope found it difficult to breathe, but remained still at Hades side.

She sighed, diverting her gaze from the fiery-water. "Why did Chaos choose me?" She asked, her eyes traveling up to the God beside her, whose sole focus was on the beautiful patch of greenery to their right, one that had once belonged to Persephone. "Why does he believe I am the right demigod for his prophecy?"

Although Hades did not return her stare, his eyes briefly flickered to the engraved wooden box clasped in Penelope's hands. "It could be a number of reasons."

"... Which could be?"

"I do not know for certain, Jackson." He replied, harshly. "But since you're determined to pursue this conversation, I could make an educated guess."

Penelope's eyebrow cocked. "Go on."

"A few millennia ago, I unwittingly uncovered a very vital piece of information concerning Chaos's prediction." Hades scowled. "Not even Athena has this knowledge. The prophecy was predicted within my domain. Those who are aware of the prophecy believe that it was spoken in the land of Ancient Greece, long before the time of Delphi." Pausing, Hades turned to Penelope. "But it was in fact spoken below Greece, in the very centre of The Underworld. For this reason alone, I soon theorized that some form of the prophecy would take place here. Why predict it here if the very place you stand were to play no part in what is to come?"

"I - I suppose that does make sense." Penelope agreed. "But, er, what does that have to do with me?"

Submitting her to an intense glare, Hades continued. "The Underworld is a realm invisible to the living and made solely for the dead. It is a place which abides its laws without question and holds them with the up-most importance." He explained. "However, it appears that, since your reawakening, many laws of The Underworld no longer apply to you; even multiple Olympian laws do not bind you now." Pausing, Hades eyes darted, again, to the box in Penelope's hands. "Technically, you are neither dead nor alive. You simply exist until you or I say otherwise. It may seem confusing, but it is the truth; your physical body is present and your spirit has been summoned forth, but in theory, you are more close to death than you are too life. Your string is nicely patched together again, but that does not dismiss the fact it has been cut. And because of this, because of the lack of laws binding your existence, I believe Chaos sees the advantages you do not. You are more free on this Earth than any other being, although sometimes you may feel otherwise. You could, through nothing more than a simple technicality, break any law and yet be free from repercussions."

"So, because I am not bound by the Ancient Laws, I am able to break the rules." Penelope continued, a hand placed on her forehead to discard of any sweat. "Rules which would need breaking in order to complete the prophecy."

Hades nodded. "I believe so."

"If you are right," Penelope began, an eye still on the God. "If a part of the prophecy is to take place down here, is that why Chaos believes you will be more involved than any other deity?"

"In a sense, I suppose so." Hades scowled. "But I do not believe that my owning of The Underworld is Chaos's sole reason for acknowledging me. For something as simple as common knowledge, I should not have been spoken of."

They quickly eloped into silence. An ocean of Night ebbed and flowed over The Underworld with an eerie grace. Naked fires of strategically placed lanterns started to die out, extinguished one-by-one as an unflinching ebony devoured their light. The smooth oak box clutch securely in Penelope's hands started to vibrate, like it was excited, and the sketches engraved upon it burst to life.

Hades had permitted her to have it – that tiny, simplistic wooden box. Or so it seemed.

But, were she to take a peek inside, she'd find what she came for. The only object able to control the Doors of Death.

"Thank you." She whispered.

An exhausted, overly dramatic exhale berated Penelope's ears, and she heard the easily distinguishable voice of Hades once more.

"You do not deserve this."


	11. Truce?

**_Authors note: _**_This chapter hasn't turned out how I wanted it to, which is really annoying. I've rewritten it a few times and I've had to settle for this one because otherwise the story would never be updated._

_I apologise for any mistakes. English is not my first language, so if anyone could beta I would appreciate it. Just send a quick message._

_I hope you enjoy._

_Please Review._

_Thanks._

ΣΩΘΔ

**Summary: Bringing someone back from the dead is a large request. But when it comes to Penelope Jackson, how could the Olympians refuse? Though she feels she no longer belongs, Penelope agrees to return. And as their Heroine awakens, so does a third prophecy. It was not predicted by the Oracle of Delphi, so who exactly foresaw Penelope's new destiny? And what are the Gods hiding? Secrets will be revealed and Primordial Deities will come out to play as Penelope begins her new quest seemingly alone. FemPercy/Hades.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus Series.**

**Rating: Currently 'T'**

**Note: This is a Fem!Percy story.**

**Pairing: Eventual Fem!PercyxHades.**

**ΣΩΘΔ**

The Dining Hall of Hades' palace was disgusting and cold. Black and brown mould dotted the ceiling in large clusters, whilst gathering dust and cobwebs clung to an enormous, bronze chandelier, which hung dangerously lopsided in the centre of the ceiling. Night converged around the occupants of the room as the four stained-glass windows rejected all light, to covered with dust and dirt for any to penetrate through.

The faint cries of tortured souls trapped inside the Field of Punishments echoed off the black stone walls, sounding throughout the palace, a constant noise that made Penelope's stomach churn.

"So," The demigod began, exhaling a breath of stale air. "Say two Immortals were to declare war against one another. I imagine that such a thing would be extremely difficult to hide, would it not?"

The God of the Dead stared directly into Penelope's jade eyes, his impassive features tainted for a fraction of a second as an agile smile christened his lips.

"What exactly, Jackson, would have you ask such a question?"

Penelope's teeth latched onto her cheek. "Curiosity."

"Well," Hades smirked, and pinned Penelope to a chair with a pointed stare. "Hypothetically speaking, the ability to conceal an act of war would depend entirely on how powerful the two beings are."

"Simply for arguments sake, let's say it is an Olympian."

"Ah, well that certainly changes a lot." He replied, a single finger tracing the embroidery on his ebony robes. "If the Olympians - minus the one in battle, of course - and I believed such a war would pose a threat to the mortal realm, then it is highly likely you and the rest of your kind would be informed. Otherwise, no matter how difficult you presume it to be, an on-going war would undoubtedly be kept hidden. After all, it has been done many times before - even throughout your life time."

"There has been?" Penelope asked, surprised.

"Many in fact." Hades replied, with a self-satisfied smirk. "Fortunately, that darling weather shield of yours at Camp Half-Blood protects you all from noticing the odd disturbance which may slip through our hands. It keeps you all blissfully unaware of the danger surrounding you." Upon seeing Penelope's agitated expression, Hades scowled. "You were not informed because your assistance was not required, Jackson. The scale of the battles fought were - and continue to be - too small to concern any of you."

She continued to pout, but Penelope acknowledged Hades with a curt nod.

"Is that all your 'curiosity' entails?"

"No," She scoffed. "So, if an Olympian were to declare war against another Immortal, you would know of it?"

Humour ignited in the depths of Hades' ebony orbs. "My-oh-my." He smirked. "Is someone finally using their brain?"

"Ha. Ha. Hilarious." The bite was instinctual. Perhaps not wise, but that had never been Penelope's forte. "I'll take that as a yes, shall I?"

His beguiled laugh inflicted the atmosphere, and not speaking a word, Hades laid the butt of his elbow upon their table.

Briefly, Penelope hesitated. "Would you be able to tell me?"

"And, Pray-Tell," He scoffed. "Why would I do that?"

Determination engulfed Penelope's vibrant orbs. "Well, you said so yourself, Hades." She recalled, a vestige of self- satisfaction. "The prophecy was spoken inside your domain. Does that not make you the slightest bit curious?" She taunted. "Don't you want to know exactly what it is that is expected to happen? If it could affect you in any way?" Teasingly, Penelope leaned closer, balanced securely on the surface of the table. "Don't you want to know why?"

Unfazed by what she was doing, Hades simply loured at the Demigod. "What is your point, Jackson?"

"My point is," Penelope sighed. "Your only chance of getting any of the information you want, is for me to complete the prophecy and come back, preferably, alive." Hesitantly, she paused. "But in order to do that, I need all the information I can get. Information which you have."

Briefly astonished, Hades sort to study the woman who sat before him. The woman whom on multiple occasions had been forced to bare the responsibility of the world upon her shoulders - figuratively and literally. And, unsurprisingly, he could see every scar they had left behind. Their perfect saviour, tainted.

Now there were many words to describe Penelope Jackson, but only a few in which most agreed. A child of Poseidon's better nature. They would say. Powerful, but gentle and helpful; a person who would guide ships safely to the shore rather than destroy them.

Hades smirked. How naive!

He noticed the cruel and sadistic edge to her sarcastic tone. He noticed her new-found willingness to manipulate others for her own gain; a trait she had clearly demonstrated. He saw the darker and more dangerous side of her personality. He could see everything, despite the fact she could not.

Penelope simply need that one little, extra push.

Hades cocked an intrigued eyebrow. "You ask that you and I work together?"

"I do." Penelope nodded, a bout of fierce pluck illuminating her orbs. "After all, we both hope to gain from it. I get my answers. You get yours."

ΣΩΘΔ

Hades lazily waved his left palm, and a sizeable chalice of Nectar manifested on the table. "You have two possibilities." He began. "Firstly, you have Zeus and Eros."

"Seriously?" Penelope rested her head in her hands. Inclined briefly, she stared forward, unimpressed. "Zeus gets his knickers in a twist over this damn prophecy, yet he has the potential to play a part in it? You have to be kidding me!"

Hades raised his red laced eyes, coloured unnaturally due to the yet to be destroyed canvas nailed loosely to the wall directly adjacent to him. Persephone's face ignited a brilliant fury.

His eye stayed from the portrait of a beauty, to one of equal measure sat before him. "Yes, it seems like such." He, too, stared forth, deeply unimpressed by Zeus's very unthoughtful choices. "However, it is worth mentioning, Zeus has dialled down his attacks on Eros since the prophecy came to light. Therefore, I believe the first option to be far less likely."

Penelope exhaled, deeply. "Okay ... Why are they fighting anyway?"

"According to my sources on Olympus, Zeus has been enraged by Eros for several months now. As I'm to understand, Eros decided it would be amusing for Hera to fall in-love with Eurynomos, the netherworld daimon of rotting corpses." Penelope quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, desperate to stifle a laugh. "Once Zeus discovered this, he demanded that Eros remove the 'curse' from upon his wife, which, unfortunately for Hera, cannot be done. The essence that makes one fall in-love, located at the point of Eros's arrow, is impossible to control once it has hit its target. More so, they do not have an expiry date. It could be years before it wears off."

Penelope tried not to smile, she really did. "So," She began, a contagious laugh inflicting the air. Many skeletal servants paused in their duties to stare at her, not very familiar with such a gleeful sound. "Hera could be in love with a daimon for years? It will just wear off whenever it pleases?"

Hades nodded. "It appears so."

"That is brilliant." Penelope whispered, chuckling to herself.

Mirth destroyed the placid stare Penelope was subjected to, and once her laughter ceased, he continued. "Your second option is Ares and Aether."

Penelope frowned. "Aether." She repeated, seeing how it felt on her tongue. Names had power, but she didn't recognise it. "I've never heard of her."

"He," Hades corrected. "is the personification of upper air. He embodies the pure upper air that we gods breathe, as opposed to the normal air breathed by mortals."

"Ah," She murmured. "How did they-"

Without waiting for Penelope to finish, Hades rudely interrupted. "The altercation between Ares and Aether began a number of millenniums ago, during the First Giant War. Ares had declared war on Hemera, the personification of day; Aether's sister and consort." Pausing, Penelope grimaced. The Greeks were very weird. "Hemera had been severely weakened the previous decade due to a lack of worship by the Romans and she fell extremely vulnerable to attack."

Penelope sighed, knowingly. "Naturally, Ares took advantage of that."

"Indeed."

"Did she fade?"

"Not entirely." Hades scowled. "Hemera was wounded beyond repair. Her physical form was lost, devoured by the void, but her spirit survived unscathed. She now resides deep in Tartarus."

"What about Aether's involvement?"

"Aether soon declared war on Ares," He rose a hand to his cup and consumed a large proportion of his wine. Like this was simply a bedtime story. "He desired revenge. But at some point, within the last century, that desire turned into obsession."

Penelope fell unsure of what to say. So instead, she acknowledged Hades with a curt nod. It was rude, Penelope knew, but what else could she say?

Freshly stocked with new information, Penelope recited her least favourite line: "To prevent a war that will end all days."

Yeah Slumping unattractively onto the cold, wooden chair behind her, Penelope exclaimed, incredulously. "How in the name of Olympus am I supposed to do that?"

ΣΩΘΔ

Comfortably perched on a rock beside the riverbed, Penelope had a perfect view of the calming river as it flowed softly into the forest of Camp Half-Blood. It was only 10 O'clock, but the early morning sun beamed down onto Penelope, and beads of sweat threatened her forehead as she focused on her reflection in the crystal-clear water.

The scene all around her was surely a magnificent beauty, yet it took all of Penelope's effort not to lay down and fall asleep under the warm glow of the sun. She was exhausted. Perhaps venturing into The Underworld in the early hours of the morning had not been the wisest idea, but at least now she had some answers.

Slowly, Penelope's eyes began to droop, the lure of sleep drawing her in deeper and deeper with every advancing second. The warmth of the sun folded around her like an invisible blanket, and the quiet sway of the river soothed away all of her worries.

As she began to fall back, a sudden loud cough forced her back into reality, and Penelope quickly spun around to bark at her intruder.

"Chiron is not stupid, Penelope." Annabeth glared, and for a moment, Penelope was too surprised by the woman bothering to speak to her, let alone register the annoyance in her tone. "He does know when you leave Camp."

The lapse in judgement is quickly corrected. Penelope's features quickly became distant and impassive. This was the first time in nearly a week Annabeth had spoken to Penelope; if she were to be angry, then why should Penelope also be anything but?

"I am aware of Chiron's intelligence, thank you very much. But I had to be elsewhere, and I didn't have time to tell him." She paused, before adding sarcastically. "I'll be sure to apologize for any inconvenience my pretty little head may have cost him."

A bolt of annoyance shot through Annabeth as Penelope pout her smug lips.

"I should think so." The daughter of Athena replied, as she stubbornly turned away.

Despite a white-hot stab of fury, Penelope breathed out all unease through her nose. Although her pride hurt, she reluctantly conversed, once more, with her old friend.

"I'm not staying at Half-Blood this Summer."

Concern dominated Annabeth's face. "Why not?" She yelled back, denying an urge to face her friend.

"I, er," Penelope sighed. "I'm going to spend it at Camp Jupiter ... with Jason, Piper and Reyna."

It was cleverly concealed, but Penelope heard Annabeth's relieved sigh as she walked quietly away without uttering a single word.

It wasn't much progress, but it was some. Penelope had initially been angered by Annabeth's silence - and still was – but she truly understood why. It was similar to how Thalia had been treated upon her return many years ago. To put it simply, Annabeth was afraid of getting hurt. She didn't want to lose anyone else.

It was Penelope's job to honour that.

Lying was for the best.

ΣΩΘΔ Flashback ΣΩΘΔ

_The Oracle produced a self-satisfied smile. It unnerved her, but Penelope kept still. "You have several paths ahead of you. There are many ways in which this prophecy could unfold."_

_Penelope breathed out silently, unable to speak as she anxiously watched Rachel slip deeper into her own mind._

_"I will ... Ugh!" The Oracle scowled, as if in pain. "I will allow you one question. Just one."_

_Penelope's teeth wired closed. Horrified, a thousand questions dominated her mind. Each one ricocheted off her skull as they tried to escape in an effort to be voiced. _

_Unable to decide, she began, as logic dictates, at the very beginning. _

_"The saviour, the brave, the broken one. Who are they?"_

_"They are you." The Oracle whispered. She adopted a sympathetic voice, but it did not provide any comfort. If anything, it only proved Penelope could indeed scare more. "You are the saviour. You are the brave. You are the broken one."_

_"Oh, my Gods." _

_"You, Penelope, are to go alone."_


	12. A visit from the past

**_Authors note_**_: __I apologise for any mistakes. English is not my first language, so if anyone could beta I would appreciate it. Just send a quick message._

_I hope you enjoy._

_Please Review._

_Thanks._

ΣΩΘΔ

**FULL Summary: Bringing someone back from the dead is a large request. But when it comes to Penelope Jackson, how could the Olympians refuse? Though she feels she no longer belongs, Penelope agrees to return. And as their Heroine awakens, so does a third prophecy. It was not predicted by the Oracle of Delphi, so who exactly foresaw Penelope's new destiny? And what are the Gods hiding? Secrets will be revealed and Primordial Deities will come out to play as Penelope begins her new quest seemingly alone. FemPercy/Hades.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus Series.**

**Rating: Currently 'T'**

**Note: This is a Fem!Percy story.**

**Pairing: Eventual Fem!PercyxHades.**

**ΣΩΘΔ**

_Heat._

_An intense heat which ensnared her senses so completely. An ocean made of fire, of which in she had fallen._

_It dwelled on her body, desiring every last inch. Her soft, sweet skin now forever his._

_"Strange, isn't it?"_

_"What-" Beads of dried blood dotted Penelope's forehead. A single hand reached for the damaged skin of her temple. "Where am I?"_

_"Oh, come now, Penelope," Chuckled a dark figure, cowering in the ebony of the distant shadows. Oh, how he enjoyed her fear. "Telling you would only spoil my fun."_

_"Who are you?" The demigod demanded, loathing. This being, this ... man, he was no friend of hers._

_"I must say, Chaos chose his champion well. Brave, strong." She could feel the creature smirk. "Beautiful."_

_Penelope scowled._

_"Oh, don't glare, dear. It's very unflattering."_

_Penelope tinned her rosy lips and took a step forward, ready for an attack._

BOOM!

An estranged gasp struggled free from Penelope's tightened throat. She lay, face-down, on the archery fields of Camp Half-Blood; the recently cut greenery matted into her raven locks, and she pealed a thin piece of parchment off her sweat-beaded forehead.

She glanced to the sky.

Although there weren't many to be seen, Penelope sighed as she tried to make shape of the small bundle of cotton-candy clouds which floated softly in the distant sky; delicately parting way for the eternal sun as it stared down unforgivingly at the land below.

An unearthly heat contaminated in the orange shafts as they conveyed to Earth, their sheer intensity scalding Penelope's already wounded skin.

She groaned. She must have burned while a sleep.

Gods of Olympus it was hot. Apollo had certainly made his presence known.

The little clothing she wore; clad only in a simple vest top and shorts, proved to be useless in the days increasing heat. Many campers sought comfort from the sun by hiding inside their cabins, or by bathing in the cold water of the sea. The very few forced to train in the unyielding heat did so begrudgingly - Penelope included. Although how she had managed to fall a drift she would never know.

"Oh, Penelope." Chiron chided, detaching himself from the sweaty clan of archers. "It would be greatly appreciated if you participated in today's lesson."

"Is that so?" She replied, her lack of interest unsurprising. Archery had never been her strong suit.

Penelope fingered the old piece of parchment lain of the floor before her. Its corners threatened to crumble under the years of dust; its old age surprising her as she discovered the name of its true owner.

Sensing Chiron coming near, Penelope lay a casual arm over the ink, hiding the text from view.

"Penelope." He sighed. A single droplet of sweat leisurely sliding along his cheek. "Apollo has agreed to extend his stay here at Camp. He has agreed to teach you all the art of archery." He gave her a pointed stare; it was widely known that Penelope's skill with a bow and arrow was severely, ah, lacking. "It would be rude of you to ignore his offer."

"You see, Chiron." Penelope began. "What I consider to be rude is clearly very different to what Apollo feels is rude. For example, I believe it rude to scold the skin of your supposed students. Yet, here he is, doing exactly that."

Chiron laughed at her heavily sarcastic voice. "Oh, don't exaggerate! It's not that bad." He raised an eyebrow. "Did you remember to put sunscreen on?"

"Now you sound like my mother."

He shook his head. "So, you didn't?"

Ignoring the question, Penelope glanced to her left, eyes falling upon the empty water bottle beside her. A sense of longing curdled in her gut, as she swallowed harshly against her unusually dry throat.

"Does it matter? Either way, I am rubbish at archery." Penelope shrugged. "Always have been, always will be. No amount of training in the world is going to fix that."

Chiron rolled his eyes. He was beginning to overheat in the afternoon sun. Maybe she was right, he reluctantly admitted. It was far too hot.

With one last glance, Chiron admitted defeat, quietly turning around and trotting back to the clan of archers. A relieved sigh escaped Penelope's lips.

Had Chiron recognized what lay beneath her arm, Penelope would undoubtedly be in serious trouble. She had stolen it from The Big House.

"What - Are those ..." The loud and sudden voice of Nico Di Angelo yelled. "Maps for the Underworld?"

Gods of Olympus, could he have spoken any louder?

Penelope glared fiercely at the sickly pale boy. "A little louder please?" She hissed, then circled her fingers around the hem of his skull patterned T-shirt, and yanked him to the floor with a 'thump!'. "I don't think Olympus quite heard you!"

"What?" He whispered. "Why do you have those? They belong to Odysseus and Achilles! Gods, Penelope. Did you steal them?"

"What - No!" Penelope felt insulted. "I only stole one of them!"

"Are you insane? You-"

"Oh honestly, Nico." Penelope shook her head. "It isn't that bad."

"Not that bad? I am seriously thinking you have a death wish, Penelope! You stole from a God!"

"A God?" Penelope frowned. "Achilles? I didn't steal from Achilles! I stole from Chiron."

"Like that is any better." The son of Hades scoffed. "Why do you need them?"

Penelope bit down on her lower lip; its beautiful rosy shade darkening into a bruised purple under the added pressure. If Hades was indeed correct in his suspicion of The Underworld, Penelope thought it best to familiarize herself with the area. She didn't want to accidentally fall into Tartarus as Nico had. Especially during such an important quest.

Breathing out a long, woeful sigh, Penelope nodded. She didn't want to lie, but she couldn't exactly tell him the truth either.

"I did as you said." She revealed, slowly. "I went back down."

"Oh."

"Surprised?" She laughed. "Yeah, me too."

"So," Nico hesitated. "What happened?"

"Hades found me by the River Styx. It took some convincing, but eventually he caved to my presence. That is, as long as I stay out of his way, he won't object to my being there." Penelope ran a finger over the two creased pieces of paper. "Since I'm not quite sure how I feel about ... well, about everything, I thought it would be a good idea to get to know the area." She smiled. It was the truth. Just not the whole truth. "I don't want to get into any trouble. End up somewhere I shouldn't be."

"Well, I ... " Nico burrowed his eyebrows. "I suppose that does make sense. But you know, Penelope ... you could have just asked me."

Penelope blinked. She couldn't remember the last time she had had a simple conversation with Nico Di Angelo. At least, not since Bianca had been alive.

She smiled, a rosy palate staining her cheeks. It rarely showed, but Penelope adored the seconds of the day when the old Nico became visible – however subconscious the action may be. It gave her hope. That maybe, maybe, Penelope didn't completely destroy Nico's life.

"Thanks." She whispered. "I appreciate it."

She had never quite realized how strong the resemblance was between Nico and Hades. It was almost ... cute. A little baby Hades.

"But, I," She looked down. "I think I need to do this alone. I want to do it alone."

This time, it was a lie.

ΣΩΘΔ

Cool breath bit at the nape of Penelope's neck, sending a fear-induced shock down the length of her spine. Taking a deep, unnecessary breath, Penelope tore around, desperate to catch but a peak at the one who stalked her. Stealthy, like a ghost in the night.

She met nothing but darkness.

"Oh, Gods." She breathed. "I'm pathetic."

Penelope braced the fabric of an upturned couch as she tip-toed into the rooms centre; a result of Hades rage over the past few days.

"Σκατά!"

Landing on her stomach, Penelope grimaced as a single spider pranced the length of the mouldy floorboard beside her, sneakily disappearing beneath the rotting skirting board.

Having caught her shoe in the fraying tendrils of the furniture and falling over her own two feet, Penelope was ready to give up.

"Do watch where you're walking, Jackson."

"Watch where I'm walking?" Penelope cried. "Exactly how do you propose I do that? I can't see a thing!"

Coupled with a condescending eye roll and a brief upturn of his lips, Hades raised a single palm and gave two fingers a quick 'snap!'

Immediately, the lights turned on.

Hades eyes quickly traced over Penelope's body, noting her ungraceful manner to be quite humorous. "Is that better for you, your highness?" He questioned mockingly.

Surprised dominated Penelope as Hades offered her a hand. He rose an eyebrow at her conspicuous hesitancy, forcing Penelope to briskly place her hand onto his. He leisurely rose her up off the mossy floorboards, actively humoured by Penelope's unease.

Penelope had only had close contact with one God before, Poseidon. An embrace after the decent of Kronos. Always, Penelope was startled by the extreme temperatures of Immortals skin. Where Poseidon had been unnaturally warm, Hades skin was almost chilling to touch; smooth, yet frozen. Like a stone sculpture.

"So," She began, quickly, but not alarmingly, pulling back. "You, er, said you had some information I needed to hear?"

Mindful of her surroundings, Penelope weaved throughout the remains of the destroyed furniture; her only acknowledgement of the destruction being that of a simple raised eyebrow in the Gods direction.

A muscle twitched involuntarily at the corner of his right eye, his mouth formed a rigid grimace. "Indeed, I do. As it is, my daughter, Hazel, and the Valdez-boy were unsuccessful in destroying Pasiphaë. The Labyrinth has reopened."

A brutal silence fell.

Penelope took a mortified step back. "What?" A vile taste embedded itself upon her tongue. "You've got to be kidding me."

Later, she'd be startled by the tone of her voice, for even Hades expressed his lack of amusement. Distaste ensnared her mind. The Labyrinth? Surely it was a sick joke.

"Surely even you have noticed the increased number of Earthquakes." Hades tapped a single finger upon the marble table, an air of authority about him.

"I-"

Penelope recalled a vivid image, captured from a dirt clotted TV. The countless times she had seen that report when confined to the infirmary: "Fourth Earthquake this week destroys Griffin Park Zoo."

Honestly, Penelope had thought it was Poseidon having his annual temper tantrum.

"With certainty, I knew these tremors were not a result of my dear brother." Irritation seeped into Hades pores. He clenched and un-clenched his fists. "Poseidon may not be the most intelligent being on the planet, but he is not a complete idiot. He knows as well as I, an act of further destruction on our part would cause discord between the Gods and demigods."

"Meh." Penelope countered, unconvinced. "We already dislike most of you. Surely it wouldn't have such an impact."

He spoke in a tone which demanded submission – a tone Penelope wasn't too familiar with. He expected her to shut up. "I believed, or rather, I suspected that these disturbances were a result of the backlash; the war having wreaked havoc on the Earth's natural balance. These tremors were simply the aftermath."

She hesitated. "But?"

"Two days previous, I happened to notice something rather peculiar." The God paused. "A unidentified passage lingered in the depth of one of my fields. One which had appeared overnight, as if by magic."

"Which one?"

"The Field of Punishments."

Penelope sighed. "You're certain it's the Labyrinth?"

"I was not entirely convinced myself." Hades smiled wickedly as an ultimately downhearted expression unconsciously settled onto Penelope's face. Truthfully, he, too, was not thrilled. More complications. But if he was to begin a day in a positively unsatisfied mood, then so would she. "It was not until Nico returned from Camp Jupiter and informed me of another that I finally relented."

ΣΩΘΔ

It was perfectly safe to say, Penelope did not like the Field of Punishments.

High above the entire field, a large hologram hoovered; its dark beauty strangely alluring as it reflected the sky held beautifully by Atlas.

Yet the wondrous heavens were not made of the cheery colours Penelope had witnessed this morning. This was not the portrayal of Apollo's ever-lasting sun, one which had beat down like a furnace upon Penelope's skin. Instead, she watched as a dark cloud threatened to infect the previously white pillows. Here, you would never see sunrise again.

"Gods." Penelope breathed, barely resisting the urge to run as a ear-shattering screech pierced the air.

"Don't be so dramatic." Hades produced a regale smile, and he forced Penelope to continue. "You asked to see it."

"Yeah, but - Ugh!" She moaned. "It smells like Tartarus."

"Ah, yes. That's not surprising." His eyes became a soft washed out grey, like a piece of clothing that had been through a washing machine far too many times. They focused solely on her. "The field is designed to recreate one's worst nightmares - right down to the very last detail. So, since Tartarus is what you fear most, the magic surrounding us will try and recreate the most vivid memory it can find. Argo, the smell."

"Delightful."

As they came to an immediate stop, an unexpected rush of familiarity caused Penelope to catch her breath. Oh, Gods. Why did she choose to come here?

Penelope bit down on her lower lip; the smooth rosy surface cracked under the added pressure, but naturally, she ignored the bite of pain. She exhaled, deeply, then with slow apprehension, and a sliver of fear, she reached out for the polished handle.

"Do not open it." Hades barked. "We do not know of the horrors inside."

As if on cue, the brass handle rattled in Penelope's trembling fingers. Someone - or something - wanted out.

"I," Penelope flinched. "Think it's safe to say you're right."

"Exactly."

Taking a deep, unnecessary breath, Penelope closed her eyes. "Well, keeping to our theme of sharing things, I also have something to say." She swallowed, thickly. "I - I spoke to the Oracle. She gifted me with some very telling information."

There was a pause. "What kind of information?"

"Information regarding my quest. Of who shall - or rather, shall not - be accompany me."

"And?"

"And," Penelope barked. Discontent tightening her worrisome face. "Nothing. No one. Nobody is meant to come with me. I am to do it alone."

"No."

"Yes."

"The first line implied three."

Penelope placed her hands on an old boulder and took a deep breath. "I thought so too."

A surge of annoyance writhed in Hades clenched fists. "You will die." He hissed. "That is all there is too it. If you go alone, you will perish."

"Oh, please." She cried, and waved a perfectly poised hand. "That's not why I'm scared."

Hades scowled. "Penelope-" He began, severely unimpressed.

Though like a stubborn child, Penelope interrupted. "How accurate are these?" She demanded, a hand twisted around a piece of parchment tucked safely away inside her pocket, before pushing them into Hades chest.

Irritated, Hades sent Penelope a sharp glare. Their conversation was not over.

Nevertheless, Penelope's orbs shone with relief as Hades chilled skin contacted hers. Reluctantly, he stole the paper.

Taking note of what Penelope provided, and who they had previously belonged too, a titillated light devoured the baron nature of his eyes.

"Now where," He cooed. "Did you find these?"


	13. New discoveries

_**Authors note: **I am still in need of a beta-reader. If anyone would like to volunteer, please message me._

_Also, I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter. Unfortunately, my laptop is still broken and so I'm forced to write and edit chapters on my mobile, which isn't easy to do on such a tiny screen._

_Ανοιχτό = Open._

_I hope you enjoy._

_Please Review._

_Thanks._

ΣΩΘΔ

**FULL Summary: Bringing someone back from the dead is a large request. But when it comes to Penelope Jackson, how could the Olympians refuse? Though she feels she no longer belongs, Penelope agrees to return. And as their Heroine awakens, so does a third prophecy. It was not predicted by the Oracle of Delphi, so who exactly foresaw Penelope's new destiny? And what are the Gods hiding? Secrets will be revealed and Primordial Deities will come out to play as Penelope begins her new quest seemingly alone. FemPercy/Hades.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus Series.**

**Rating: Currently 'T'**

**Note: This is a Fem!Percy story.**

**Pairing: Eventual Fem!PercyxHades.**

**ΣΩΘΔ**

To cut it short, Penelope was curious.

Once concluding the Maps to be true, and not those made of mockery, Hades abruptly ordered her to follow and promptly rushed from the room. She remained mindful as she obeyed, of course. The God had tried to imprison her once before.

Yet attempting to stalk the God proved more difficult than Penelope had anticipated; constantly needing the aid of Hades' skeletal guards to pass through the ridged stone walls.

Though when she were finally able to stop, Penelope couldn't help but drop her jaw.

The room she had found herself in was surprisingly ... homey, for lack of a better word.

Such a handsome little room; A freshly carved mantel clung to the furthest wall. Upon it stood a beautiful pottery clock, the hands of which were just striking five. Offering it companionship, was a small dainty figure of an attractive woman dressed in traditional Greek-styled clothing, a small weaved basket clung in one hand as she frolicked on a patch of greenery. Penelope was strongly reminded of a young Persephone.

Warmth immediately flushed Penelope's cheeks as the fireplace roared to life. The flames curled and swayed, flickering left and right, crackling loudly as they consumed the dry wood. Illuminating the battered embroidered design of the scarlet sofa beside it, Penelope desired its comfort, despite the wearing of fabric as it cuddled the cushions and began to fray. At the foot of the couch, slightly tainting Penelope's likeness for the surprisingly comfortable room, lay an old padlocked chest.

"Jackson," The God called, beckoning Penelope to kneel beside him as he fiddled with the lock.

Doing as such, Penelope fell to her knees. "It has no key hole." She observed, absently fingering the scarlet threads of the carpet.

"It is one of Hephaestus's old inventions." Hades stated. "While the God was marvelous at creating anything he desired, he also had a knack for losing things. So, he created a lock which needed no key; instead, all it requires is a single word, chosen by its owner."

Penelope raised an eyebrow. "That's actually a ... good idea."

"You seem surprised." The God smirked. Carefully, he placed a single hand over the lock, muttering. "_Ανοιχτό._"

A loud _"Click!" _echoed in Penelope's ears, and the lock immediately broke into two separate pieces in Hades palm.

From her position, Penelope only caught a glimpse inside the chest; a vast number of letters, of which none were signed by the same name; seemingly random strips of fabric, all of which looked as though they'd been snagged on a tree branch, or some other sharp object; and several pictures of various women, some tinted with colour, others in shades of black and white, like from an old Polaroid camera. It all seemed rather ... intimate.

"Got 'Cha!" Hades whispered in triumph, a devil's smirk upon his lips as he pulled forth what seemed like a completely random piece of parchment.

Standing up straight, Hades stalked over to and sat upon the embroided couch, carefully laying down the two maps alongside the scrap paper he'd snagged.

Eyebrows bunching together, Penelope followed. "I don't understand. What are you doing?"

"Has it not crossed your mind that these may be connected?" Hades asked coyly, gesturing to the Maps. Penelope scowled; he knew something she didn't. "Ask yourself: Why have they been tainted? You know as well as I, spoils of war are not to be disrespected. So why have these two Maps been partially destroyed?"

Truthfully, it had crossed Penelope's mind once before, but she had simply thought them to be injuries caused during a quest. Never had she given it a second thought.

"No?" The God asked, rhetorically. "It is simple, really. It is because ..." With a delicate touch, Hades rearranged the order of the Parchment, until the three pieces a-lined perfectly. "They are one in the same."

"How?" Stunned, Penelope grazed over the River Styx; tracing its descent into Tartarus. "How did you know that?"

"This particular Map was created for Persephone upon her arrival. Being new to The Underworld, I did not wish for her to get lost. There are great dangers down here, even for a God." Lord Hades explained. "I had thought it lost."

Hades purposely placed his hand over the Map, and for a moment Penelope thought he was going to disintegrate it out of anger. Instead, after a matter of seconds, both his palm and the parchment began to glow. The parchment shook beneath his hold, but once he pulled away, Penelope saw his true intention. He'd fixed it.

"An answer to your initial question," The God began. "Yes, it is accurate. That is, if you have the right pieces."

Penelope's eyes widened in awe: Not only did this Map direct one throughout The Underworld, but it also offered guidance in avoiding hostile Gods and Monsters which resided deep in the folds, awaiting new comers and lost souls so that they could taunt.

"Would-"

But before Penelope could finish her sentence, an intense light steered into her vision. It was harsh - almost unearthly - and the sheer brightness alone very nearly blinded her. Although she was only able to catch a glimpse before a slim hand clasped over her eyes, the pure intensity continued to make her eyes water.

Penelope's ears began to ring. "Ow." She whispered.

"Come now, Hermes." Hades sneered, slowly removing his touch. "Let's not obliterate Poseidon's favorite child."

Penelope saw the shock register on Hermes face before he could hide it. "Penelope." A small - albeit, confused - smile playing on his lips as he acknowledged her. "Hades, I have been sent by Zeus. He has requested your presence on Olympus."

"May I inquire as to the occasion?"

At the subtle sarcasm, Penelope stifled a laugh.

"I have no idea." Broadening his shoulders; readying his mortal form for transportation, Hermes tilted his head. "But since Poseidon is to be there also, I suggest keeping this little ... ah, _meeting_." Gesturing between Hades and the Demigod, Hermes submitted the pair to a knowing smirk. "to yourself, Hades."

Penelope's eyes grew wide in mortification as she caught on. "Ohmygod."

Hermes winked. "Exactly."

Satisfied with Penelope's flushed state, the God grinned and promptly disappeared.

"Take these." Ignoring Hermes's comment, Hades forced the pieces of parchment into Penelope's hand. "Study them. Know them by heart. If you are to venture down here and survive, you will need all the help you can get."

"I don't know if I'll have time." Exhausted, Penelope rubbed her eyes with her free hand. "There so much more I need to do."

Pausing for a moment, Hades eyed the Demigoddess. "I-" He hesitated. "6 O'clock sharp. Be in your cabin. We have much to discuss."

Penelope blinked. He was gone.

ΣΩΘΔ

At first Penelope couldn't figure out what the noise was. It was too loud even to be an airplane engine. The only way she could describe it was like one long continuous thunder clap, only stranger because the sounds were coming from below - and only she could hear it.

Penelope gasped, hands clenching her mid-section as she abruptly fell to her knees. A steering pain sliced viciously through her abdomen.

Realization smacked her in the face; a vivid memory of Thalia resurfacing. The Daughter of Zeus was doubled-over, hunched in the foetal position as she clawed at her stomach.

On more than one occasion Thalia had told Penelope of that experience; sensing when her Father was about to strike. It was a useful connection, though it did cause her pain - and rightly so; a mortal has no place inside the mind of a God.

Previously, Penelope had believed she did not share this quality with Poseidon. But boy, she was mistaken.

Strong vibrations bounced beneath Penelope's feet. The sound grew louder and louder, and now it wasn't just her who could hear it. Everyone in the Pavilion froze.

Suddenly, the tables began to rattle, like a freight train had just passed. Then came the lights; flickering like those in a haunted house, and swinging dangerously from the ceiling. Cracks appeared in the ground beneath their feet, and Penelope danced around them as she tried to find cover. Debris from the shattering roof began to fall, straight down into the tiny craters which had appeared, and never to be seen again.

The Camp's notice bored fell from the wall, glass shattering everywhere. Together the campers scrambled for cover, cowering beneath the tables in an attempt to hide from the destruction.

Pain throbs in Penelope's gut, deep and warm - but not in a good way. She felt like someone had forced their hand and sliced through her flesh, squishing her organs with all their strength.

It took a while, but the pain slowly began to subdue into an uncomfortable ache - lessening the Earthquake along with it.

"Ouch!" Called a familiar voice. "Ouch!" It came again, this time coupled by a string of colourful curses. "Watch your step there, Guys. There is debris everywhere. This building was hit the most."

Though Penelope could barely see from her position among the ruins, she recognized the familiar voice of Jason Grace. "Jase?"

"Penelope!" Panic dominated his tone. The sound of crunching debris echoed beneath the sole of Jason's shoes, growing louder and louder, until a strong hand wrapped around her own. "Penelope, I can barely see. Are you hurt?"

"No" She replied, squinting as a flicker of blonde moved in front of her. "No, I'm fine. Is anyone else hurt?"

"Only a few minor injuries." He replied. "Mainly to those who didn't find cover in time."

The air was slowly beginning to clear, allowing Penelope to see the blue of Jason's concerned eyes. "That's good ... I suppose." A brief shake of her head, Penelope sighed. "How many buildings where hit?"

"All of them." Jason coughed. "Except yours."

Penelope blinked. "What?"

"The Poseidon Cabin was left unscathed. The Big House, Athena's Cabin, Hades's Cabin and Rachel's Cave are completely gone. The rest are only partly destroyed - some still inhabitable, some aren't as so." Jason sighed, quickly shifting out the way as a shaggy blonde mess of hair rushed past him. "At least Apollo can heal everyone."

"Yeah." Penelope nodded. An absent hand resting above her stomach; still painful under the stress of her Fathers wrath.

Jason squeezed Penelope's other hand, before releasing his hold. "Do you know why?"

"What?"

"Why Poseidon did this? Why he's so angry?"

Penelope shook her head, sighing. "I wish I did."

"Jackson! Grace! Over here, quick!"

ΣΩΘΔ

Penelope held tight on to the iron railing, her fingers turning white at the tips. Dressed in but her shorts and shirt, she lent into the gale to feel the cold salty spray of the ocean which came crashing over the wooden dock.

A pitched boat thrashed like a tantrum-prone child, beating about in the curt and harsh waves of the sea.

The wooden-fire, captive inside her cabin called to her. The warmth and light created by those flaming embers stretched far out into the room. So inviting.

Yet, Penelope remained still. The cold air lashed at her cheeks and crept beneath her soaked clothing, licking her skin and causing a shiver. Through purple tinged lips, and gently chattering teeth, Penelope sighed, embracing herself - arms circling her body in a feeble attempt to deny the cold.

"You'll catch a cold."

"I'm fine." She whispered.

Hades reached for her; his fingertips sliding around her forearms so he could gather her in an unbreakable hold. "You are standing outside in this atrocious weather, wearing what little clothing you have on. To any sane person, that is not fine. You are going to fall ill." Penelope protested as he forced her in the direction of her cabin. "You can pitch a fit all you want, Jackson. Your Father would kill me should anything happen to you whilst in my presence - regardless of whether or not I am the cause."

"I thought he'd already thrown a hissy-fit today?" Penelope inquired, hearing the slam of the closing door behind her.

There was a pause. "I assume you're speaking of the Earthquake that destroyed your precious camp?" Hades scowled. Unwanting of an answer, he continued. "While, yes, Dear Daddy did in fact throw a very amusing temper-tantrum, Poseidon was not the cause of this." Gesturing to the rest of Camp Half-Blood, barely visible from their position inside. "I believe it was another entrance to the Labyrinth forming."

"But-" Recalling the abdominal pain she bore earlier today, confusion swelled in the mist of Penelope's stomach. "I-"

Hades rose an eyebrow. "You foresaw it?"

"More like, I felt it."

"Ah ... And so, naturally you assume it to be your Father?" The God nodded. "Although that is the norm - the ability to sense your Fathers distress, and thus his power - you are also able to anticipate others who may possess the same ability as him. Your siblings for example - Triton, Rhode. You are able to sense when they will strike, to an extent - just like you could anticipate Poseidon."

"But, I thought you said it wasn't him?"

"It wasn't." Hades rolled his eyes. "I was simply extending your knowledge on your own abilities, since you lack the capacity to figure this out yourself." Penelope glared at the God, causing a broad smirk to morph onto his pale lips. "Although your Father was not the creator in this particular instance, and nor were any of your relations, an Earthquake is still inside of your Fathers domain. Therefore, allowing you to foresee it."

Something clicked. "Like when Thalia anticipated Kronos's lightning bolt last year?"

"Exactly."

"So-"

A brightness to rival even the sun itself expanded outward from inside Penelope's cabin, illuminating the flaws on the old wooden panels upon which she and Hades stood. Immediately realizing the cause, Penelope slapped a hand over her eyes, but even with them covered she still had to squint. She was keen to avoid blindness.

"I know you're Gods and all, but I would really appreciate it if you could each stop trying to blind me. I'm sure you have other means of transport." She quipped, peaking through her fingers to check she were safe.

Stood in the center of The Poseidon Cabin, Dionysus made eyes solely for her. "Jackson, I don't know how many times I need to tell you this, but I will say it once more for both our convenience. You are not to leave this Camp without direct orders from either Chiron or myself. Nor are you to have any visitors, whether they be mortal or immortal. _Do I make myself clear_?"

"Mr. D -"

"Dionysus, this meeting between Jackson and I is of no business to you!" The bark of Hades voice even surprised Penelope, but she remained silent as she watched Dionysus's further insult. "I suggest you get back to your, ah, _babysitting_, before I call upon my helm and this becomes an entirely different conversation."

Dionysus had become less tolerable in the past few months (if that was even possible). The Giant War had cost him another son. In Dionysus's eyes, the blame lied with The Seven, specifically Penelope and Jason. Since then he'd do anything he could to make their lives at Camp miserable.

"The Law clearly states: 'Contact between an Immortal and a Demigod is not to be tolerated.'" Dionysus glared at Hades. "Despite your status, _Lord Hades._ I do believe that also applies to you."

The Lord of the Dead regarded Dionysus with amusement. "I am aware of our Laws, Dionysus. I am also aware that that particular section is exempt when factoring certain circumstances. Though you remain unaware of our predicament due to your status, or, ah, lack thereof, I believe even Zeus would permit this visit."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." The older of the two, countered bluntly. "Now, I believe you've said all you needed to say. Henceforth, you are dismissed."

"I-"

_"Dismissed."_

"Mr. D has been more, er, ... agitated since the War." Penelope admitted once they were alone. "He blames Jason and I for the death of Pollux."

Previously unbeknown to this information, Hades focused on the woman, his curiosity building like a cat fixated upon its prey. Tails had been told of Penelope Jackson's unwillingness to forgive a death. Yet the tone of her voice, the way she regarded Dionysus; a subtle, but still presence sense of pity, suggested otherwise.

Dark eyes raked over her body; she stood with a hip jutted to one side, her left arm draped across her lithe form, clasping onto the elbow opposite. Her stance seemed comfortable and relaxed, like she were at one with her surroundings. But he knew better. His enhanced senses allowed him to peak at the truth.

Beneath that sweet, maple skin of hers, she was tight and rigid, muscles tensed as she awaited a sign. Keeping the adrenaline fresh, so she could leap into battle in a seconds notice. She was a warrior - always calculating, always waiting for the time to strike.

"Do you share his opinion? Do you blame yourself?" He asked, frustratingly allowing the curiosity to get the better of him.

She too appeared surprised by his inquiry, but she answered all the same. "No." She denied, even startling herself. "No, I don't. Why should I? I wasn't anywhere near Pollux when he... I couldn't of done anything to save him, regardless of whether I wanted to or not." A sad smile graced her lips. "I can't be everywhere. I just wished I'd of figured that out before now."

"Better late than never."

Penelope laughed. "That is true." In a brief flicker of silence, Penelope was hit by an unpleasant thought. "Hey, um, if ... If I'm to go alone on my quest, how are you going to help me? We had a deal."

_I've already come up with a solution. _Echoed an amused voice in the forefront of Penelope's mind.

Penelope stared in disbelief. "You created an Empathy Link?" She asked, surprised. Of all the solutions to their problem, Penelope had not expected this.

The God slid a single finger over the length of the Trident, which stood unused in the corner of her Cabin. Through their connection, Penelope felt a subtle jab of amusement that did not belong to her. "Gods are able to sense when a Mortal has an Empathy Link tied to them." Turning to face Penelope, she was submitted to a sly smile. "I could see you already possessed one with a satyr, so I knew you were susceptible to the idea. I have also used this form of communication with another, and it proved most effective."

"I thought Empathy Links were only accessible when dreaming?" The Daughter of Poseidon asked.

Hades scoffed. "An Empathy Link with a Deity is much stronger than that of one with a Satyr. As I am a God, the link between you and I is more profound; we can communicate both when conscious and unconscious."

"You said Gods can sense Empathy Links?" Though her question was rhetorical, Hades acknowledged her by a curt nod. "Won't they be able to sense I have one with you? Considering we're working together in secret, this isn't very secretive."

"No." Hades smirked. "Although a Deity is able to sense an Empathy Link and to what species that Link extends to, they are unable to discover exactly _who_ it is. And since you are Poseidon's only living mortal Daughter, of whom he is dangerously protective over, I believe most will assume he created the Link."

Penelope nodded. "I-I suppose that does make sense." The mention of her Father sparked Penelope's interest. "So, are you going to tell me why my dad was angry?"

Without hesitation, Hades replied. "Zeus wants to kill you."


	14. Daddy-Daughter Bonding

_**Authors note: **I am still in need of a beta-reader. If anyone would like to volunteer, please message me._

_Also, I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter. Unfortunately, I have broken my laptop and so I was forced to write and edit this chapter on my mobile, which wasn't easy to do on such a tiny screen._

_#_

_I have written a little cheesy Father-Daughter bonding scene in this chapter. I was a bit iffy at first of whether or not to post this version cause it seemed a little random, but then I thought "Oh Well!" I'm about to make Penelope's life a living hell in a few chapters time, so I suppose she deserves a nice moment alone with Poseidon. Hehe._

_#_

_I hope you enjoy._

_Please Review._

_Thanks._

ΣΩΘΔ

**FULL Summary: Bringing someone back from the dead is a large request. But when it comes to Penelope Jackson, how could the Olympians refuse? Though she feels she no longer belongs, Penelope agrees to return. And as their Heroine awakens, so does a third prophecy. It was not predicted by the Oracle of Delphi, so who exactly foresaw Penelope's new destiny? And what are the Gods hiding? Secrets will be revealed and Primordial Deities will come out to play as Penelope begins her new quest seemingly alone. FemPercy/Hades.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus Series.**

**Rating: Currently 'T'**

**Note: This is a Fem!Percy story.**

**Pairing: Eventual Fem!PercyxHades.**

**ΣΩΘΔ**

_The ship creaked dangerously as the fierce waves thrashed at its sides in great amounts of power, its violent rocking allowing but a glimpse of a lone cliff just up ahead, where Penelope stood._

_The ship was shrouded by mist. It licked at the rotting wood, and dived into the throats of sailors as they prepared for their departure. Even from where she stood, Penelope could see their reluctant acceptance – they were going to die. The sea was too fierce, the waves too harsh for their ship to survive._

_One by one, Penelope watched as thick planks of wood became battered and bruised, their paint peeling and blistering like a bad sun burn, until they finally gave in. Ripping away from the crumbling ship, droplets of salt water rose into the air as the resounding "Splash!" echoed for all to hear._

_"I have always admired the Ocean." A familiar voice spoke from behind her. "It is beautiful – but cruel. One can never truly know what they will be subjected to."_

_"Why am I here, Chaos?" Penelope asked, watching, wide-eyed, as a large barrel smashed into a panicked sailor. She winced, "Is there something I need to know?"_

_"Most certainly." It was there again, that sense of challenge. Penelope knew if she turned around, she would see a creature other than that of a black silhouette. But she did not move. "I had thought of telling you this from the beginning. However, it was only speculation at the time, and I did not wish to alarm you."_

_Penelope shifted her weight onto her right foot, sneaking a brief glimpse behind her. Nothing. "What is it?"_

_"Chronos is stirring." He replied immediately. "He is manipulating the timeline. The quest – your quest – it will happen sooner than you think. You must prepare."_

_"Kronos?" Alarmed, Penelope reached for Riptide, despite there being no immediate threat._

_"No." Sounding exasperated, Chaos took a step closer. Feeling his warm breath on the back of her neck, Penelope used all of her willpower not to shiver. "He will not return for many millennia. Chronos however, is very much present. He is the Primordial God of Time."_

_Confusion bubbled in the pit of Penelope's stomach. Why on Earth do the Greeks have so many Deity's, all of which control the same element? She thought, bitterly. Kronos, Chronos. Why do they need two of them?_

_"Although he possesses no physical form, he is a great threat." Chaos informed, forcing Penelope's attention back to their conversation. "As a close ally of Aether, I believe he is manipulating time, forcing certain events to happen sooner than they should, thereby offering him an advantage."_

_Thinking back to her Nightmare, Penelope's heart stopped. "I, er." She hesitated. "I think I had a dream about him."_

_The warmth on her neck suddenly turned cold. "When," Chaos hissed. "Did these start?"_

_Penelope bit her lip. "Yesterday." She breathed._

_"Tell me what happened."_

_Complying with the demand, Penelope was careful not to leave anything out. Truthfully, as the Creator of the world, Chaos terrified her. "… Everything got hotter, almost like I was being drowned in lava. Then there was a deafening bang – and I woke up."_

_"It was hot, you say?" He inquired._

_"Very."_

_She heard the rustling of leaves at her heels, and startled, Penelope cried as a hand clasped her wrist. "You were inside Chronos's lair. The only reason he would bring you there, is if he knew the full extent of the Prophecy."_

_Confused, Penelope spoke up. "I thought all primordial beings knew of the Prophecy."_

_"No," He replied. "Only a select few do – namely for the same reason as to why only a number of Olympians do." There was a brief moment of silence, and Penelope knew to remain quiet. "I must go, Penelope. Time is speeding up. I must do what I can to restore the balance. Prepare yourself."_

_In the distance, a brilliant shock of white light erupted in the indigo sky, forking to the unsuspecting ground – its echoing thunder jolting Penelope awake._

ΣΩΘΔ

_To wake in this place, in the labyrinth, is to know that you are one of the living dead - for only one soul has ever made it out of here with their heart still beating." _

_Empusa watched in satisfaction as Penelope's eyes grew cloudy with unshed tears. Glancing to the passage she'd taken to find herself here, Penelope winced as she watched Nico and Annabeth each take a lash to the face._

_"Just so we're clear, little demigod. Once I've killed you, I'm going to kill them." _

_Penelope saw it coming, but it still caught her off guard. She felt a balled fist make contact with her face, feeling it smash her bones as a steering pain erupted in her nose. She felt her blood vessels burst, remaining still as the crimson liquid spilled onto her lips and drip from her chin._

"Penelope?"

Startled, Penelope instinctively reached for Riptide, which lay, uncapped, at the bottom of her feet. Her hand clasped onto the shaft, she swung it upward with all her might.

_'Clink!'_

Penelope's eyes widened comically as she realized what she'd hit. Or rather, who. "Dad?"

"Woah." Looking up into the eyes of his 'attacker', Poseidon's hand released the blade. A small slit on his palm opened where he'd caught the blow. "I come in peace."

"Sorry?" She offered, staring at the Golden Ichor on her sword. "I didn't know it was you."

He raised an eyebrow. "I figured." A crack of a smile traced his lips. "Do not worry, Penelope. It was an accident." Glancing at the sword still grasped tightly in her hands, he instructed. "Loosen your grip slightly. It's easier to swing that way."

"Er, thanks?" Scrunched eyebrows twitching. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a Father simply come visit his Daughter?" He asked, spreading his arms.

She grinned slightly at his dramatics. "Not when it's you, Dad."

"I suppose." Casually, he threw an arm around her shoulders, directing her across the training field. There was no subtlety about it, everyone on the grounds looked at them in surprise. "I am here simply for support."

"Of what?"

"Penelope, you are my child. I can sense your distress." His eyes were more direct than she expected, not even blinking as much as the average person as he searched her face. "You've not been sleeping, have you?"

Penelope blinked. "Nightmares." There was no point in lying.

"I see." He hummed. "Of the prophecy?"

"Sometimes."

Poseidon nodded, "And others?"

"Tartarus, mainly." She shrugged. "There's nothing I can do about them."

Sending Dionysus a sharp glare as he began to trace their steps, Poseidon continued. "Have you not spoken to your friends?"

"No, not really." She admitted. "Nico and Annabeth are the only two who could really understand. Nico is rarely here, if not in the Underworld, he is at Camp Jupiter. He prefers it there."

"And Athena's girl?"

"We're … not really talking." Penelope smiled as Apollo passed the two, sending a secretive wink there way. He wouldn't tell Zeus. "She's still mad that I died."

"Not surprising." He commented, "Athena always did hold grudges for the most stupid reasons. No doubt her children inherited the same trait."

Penelope laughed. "It'll blow over eventually."

A moment of silence lapsed between the two as they both thought the same thing: _But will she still be here then?_

"Truthfully, I have an ulterior motive." Poseidon claimed, an innocent smile on his lips.

She rose an eyebrow. "Unsurprising. Go on?"

"I –" The God shook his head. "I do not know where to begin. Never did I think I would actually have to do it."

"Do what?"

Poseidon slowed them to a stop, removing his arm from around her and turning so they could talk face-to-face. He smiled kindly, a single hand brushing away a stray hair as he placed his hand on her cheek and lifted her head slightly.

His skin was unusually warm, and his smile was almost sad. "Penelope." His thumb brushed over her cheek, as if he was admiring the work he'd done. "I learned a lot about Sally in the time we spent together. She was smart, funny, kind. And from our time together, I know the thing she loved the most was you. I'm glad I could give her that."

"Okay?" Penelope smiled, mildly confused.

"Sally asked me a few months ago, for your eighteenth, to hand down a family tradition." He removed his hand from Penelope's face, and reached inside the pockets of his Bermuda shorts. "This has been handed down from Father-to-Daughter for generations. Your Grandfather passed it down to Sally, and she asked me to hand it down to you." Pulling out a small velvet box, Penelope's thoughts immediately clicked into place. Her mother, from her earliest and most vivid memory, had always worn a beautiful silver ring – until a year ago.

"Dad?"

"Now, Penelope, I know you are not eighteen yet." He sighed. "But Sally and I have already lost you once. I believe it right that before this prophecy develops any further, that you should have this."

Handing her the blue box, Penelope flicked the lid. Inside lay a beautiful embroiled band, accompanied by a small red jewel.

"I always wondered why mom never wore this anymore." Penelope smiled, pulling the ring from its cushion and sliding it onto her index finger. "I just never asked

The God smiled, raking a single hand through his raven locks.

"Thank you, Dad."

Resuming their trail, Poseidon nodded. "Of course." He waved a hand dismissively. "Now back onto the topic of your Nightmares, are you still dreaming of Chaos?"

She hesitated. "S-Sometimes. He doesn't really say anything to me."

"No?"

"I mean," Penelope sighed. "We've spoken, but ... never _really_ about the prophecy. It's like, little off-handed comments here and there." For a fraction of a second, Penelope felt, at the back of her mind, a dark presence stir in amusement. Gods, she was a bad liar - and Hades knew it too.

"Well, as your Father, I believe it's my duty to warn you." The Sea Gods sighed. "Zeus is contemplating telling the council of the prophecy – minus Ares."

Playing dumb, "Why Ares?"

Poseidon studied Penelope for a moment, as if debating whether or not to tell her. "Ares is a potential candidate. We, my brothers and I, have narrowed down who is most likely to be the destruction of our world."

"Clarisse told me Ares was, ah, angry with another God, to say the least. I assume it's a primordial God?" She asked, though the question was rhetorical in her mind.

"Yes, it is."

As they came to a stop on the edge of the forest, right before the riverbed, Penelope kicked a small pebble into the water. "I thought Zeus planned to keep this whole thing a secret?"

"The others must know what is happening, Penelope." Poseidon replied. "They deserve a fighting chance."

Some of them do, she thought. Others not so much. "I heard from Jason that Zeus isn't happy with me." She rolled her eyes. "Again."

The green of Poseidon's eyes darkened for a second, before turning back to their natural light. "No, he isn't." He almost-growled. "Despite everything you have done for Olympus, for his royal pain in the arse, -" Penelope blinked. Taken aback, she'd never heard her Dad swear before. "He still deems you untrustworthy."

Penelope shrugged. "I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be." He countered, quickly. "On the other hand, Hades seems to be being reasonable for once in his long and tragic life. He, too, believes Zeus is being far too paranoid. Who knows, maybe Persephone leaving finally knocked some sense into him."

Amused, Penelope shook her head. "Maybe."

ΣΩΘΔ

_Where are you?_

Penelope waited patiently, until: _The Throne Room._

Quickly, she skated down the long Hallway, tactfully avoiding being seen. Hazel had a habit of informing Penelope of when Nico retreated back to The Underworld. Unfortunately for her, today was one of those days.

Grasping the bronze doorknob hoping it led to the Throne Room, Penelope shoved the door open. Jarring half-way, she hissed as the metal collided with her shoulder, causing a slit to appear on her skin. "Oh, fuck-"

"Language." Reprimanded a snide tone.

Her forearm throbbed, a small trickle of blood oozing from the wound and settling on her skin. "You should probably fix that." She replied, bluntly.

Hades scoffed, "That's Hephaestus's job."

Unseen, Penelope rolled her eyes. "Ow!" She hissed, as she forced her way through the small gap she'd created between the door and the frame.

She had been inside Hades Throne Room before, but it wasn't until now that she marvelled at its likeness to Olympus. It was definitely smaller, fit for two thrones as opposed to twelve. Cobwebs hung from the pealing rafters, and where Hestia's beautiful hearth would be, a raging gate of fire blazed in its place. Yet just as the Olympians gilded palace, massive columns rose to a domed ceiling, which was gilded with moving constellations. Penelope immediately recognized the tattered, beautiful mess that was the Milky Way. She smiled, reminiscing of when Sally used to take her camping.

Continuing forward, Penelope swerved around an old antique pedestal table, pretending not to notice the opened bottle of malt whiskey.

The Lord of the Dead sat proudly upon his throne, staring at Penelope with dark eyes, a single eyebrow cocked. Slender fingers repeatedly tapped on the arm rest; the glorious throne carved out of fine oak, crested with the blood and bones of the deceased.

"Where's Nico?" Penelope asked.

Stalking over to the God, Hades smirked as he observed her display of respect - or lack thereof. More amused than insulted, Hades eyebrow rose further in acknowledgement, as she hauled herself upon the marble platform and stood beside him.

"The Dining Hall." He replied, "Or so I'm told."

The Daughter of Poseidon nodded. "He's not coming back anytime soon?"

"No."

Penelope watched as Hades rose a golden chalice to his lips. The question bubbling out from her lips before she could stop it. "Can Gods even get drunk?"

There was a pause. "Not as Mortals do." Perching his lips, Hades lowered his drink. "While your alcohol alone will not inebriate a God, if one were to add Nectar, then a similar effect would take place."

Penelope bit her lip. "I-" She paused, contemplating whether Hades was in the right state of mind. She shrugged. "I had another dream."

"I suspected so," Hades leaned forward, placing down the glass and focusing on the girl. "Due to our Empathy Link, I am able to sense whenever you are distressed. Last night was a particularly active evening."

She sighed. "It certainly was." Pausing, Penelope leaned against Hades throne. She didn't bother to check for his reaction, but as she was not currently a pile of ash on the floor, she assumed he didn't mind. "Chaos believes Chronos is stirring. That Chronos is manipulating our timeline and trying to force the prophecy to come to pass much sooner."

Narrowed eyes widened, as Hades continued to tap against the arm rest. "That is certainly alarming."

"According to Chaos." Penelope closed her eyes briefly. "Chronos is trying to gain Aether's favor. But why? It doesn't make sense. They are allies."

"Indeed." Hades confirmed. "Yet at the rise of the Olympians, Chronos sided with us. He believed a new ruler would benefit the Earth - even if just temporarily. Betrayed, Aether cast Chronos aside. He banished Chronos's physical form, ensuring he would never be able to step foot on Earth again."

"He hopes to be forgiven? To regain what was taken from him?"

"Exactly," Hades nodded.

"If he were to reclaim a physical form, he would be able to interfere more." She stated, walking around to stand directly in front of the God, ensuring his full attention was on her. "Would he be as powerful as Kronos?"

Hades eyes flittered over Penelope's lithe form. "Unfortunately." Hades sighed. "Yes." Indicating for Penelope to follow, Hades rose and guided her towards a large wooden table that materialized in the center of the room. "Much like Kronos," Making himself comfortable, Hades gestured for Penelope to sit opposite him. "Chronos _is_ able to manipulate time. Yet I find myself more concerned of Aether."

"Why?"

"An immediate threat such as Aether, is far more dangerous than Chronos." He stated. "He could do us far more damage."

"But Chronos is giving Aether an edge." She disagreed. "They've been preparing a lot longer than us, and now, with everything happening sooner, I'd be even less prepared."

"Aether may have a certain advantage," Hades leaned forward, "But as do you. Who better knows the Labyrinth than you, Jackson?" At her lack of response, Hades smirked. Lazily waving his palm, a large bottle of wine immediately appeared in the center of their table, accompanied by two pre-filled wine glasses. "Both sides have different advantages. While, yes, theirs may be more worrisome, that does not diminish your own."

Penelope smiled slightly, less fearful of her quest. "I still don't like it."

"Neither do I," Hades gestured for her to drink. "But there's nothing we can do. So shut up and drink."

Eyeing the glass suspiciously, Hades chuckled. "Relax." He taunted, amused. "You won't be stuck here if you drink it. It doesn't work like that."

"How so?"

"Well, for starters." He quirked an eyebrow. "One can only be bound to the Underworld if they eat or drink something that was born here. This wine however," He picked up the bottle and surveyed it. "Is from Dionysus's personal collection."

Reluctantly, Penelope reached for the glass.

Taking a sip, Hades continued, "Besides, I wouldn't want you down here forever. You cause more trouble than you're worth."

Penelope scoffed. "I don't recall you saying that the last time you tried to keep me here." She countered, quirking a judgemental eyebrow.

"Ah." Hades smirked. "You're still not over that? Quite petty if you ask me, Jackson."

"Shut up."

His infuriating smile grew, but as he opened his mouth to speak, a familiar voice cut him short.

"Penelope? What are you doing here?"

Startled, The Daughter of Poseidon whipped her head around to meet their intruder. Jaw dropping, she was greeted with the familiar face of Nico Di Angelo.


	15. Fight?

_**Authors note: **I am still in need of a beta-reader. If anyone would like to volunteer, please message me._

_Also, I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter. Unfortunately, I have broken my laptop and so I was forced to write and edit this chapter on my mobile, which wasn't easy to do on such a tiny screen._

_#_

_I'm sorry for this chapter being unusually short. I normally aim for over 2,000 words. Unfortunately, I hit a bit of a writer's block with this one, and I couldn't think of how to add in anything else without diverging from the plot. The next chapter will be longer, I promise._

_#_

_I hope you enjoy._

_Please Review._

_Thanks._

ΣΩΘΔ

**FULL Summary: Bringing someone back from the dead is a large request. But when it comes to Penelope Jackson, how could the Olympians refuse? Though she feels she no longer belongs, Penelope agrees to return. And as their Heroine awakens, so does a third prophecy. It was not predicted by the Oracle of Delphi, so who exactly foresaw Penelope's new destiny? And what are the Gods hiding? Secrets will be revealed and Primordial Deities will come out to play as Penelope begins her new quest seemingly alone. FemPercy/Hades.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus Series.**

**Rating: Currently 'T'**

**Note: This is a Fem!Percy story.**

**Pairing: Eventual Fem!PercyxHades.**

**ΣΩΘΔ**

To describe his facial expression would be like describing a blank sheet of paper. Nico stared at Penelope, his eyes devoid of emotion as they locked onto her figure, silently demanding she give the response he desired.

She had done no wrong, but that did not prevent the unusual sense of guilt that sealed her lips shut. He rose an eyebrow expectantly. "I got lost." She lied, quickly.

"You got … lost?" Eyebrows burrowed, Nico took a step into the room. "What happened to those Maps you were looking at?"

Under pressure, Penelope laughed. "Apparently, they weren't accurate. Hades – Er, your dad, found me somewhere near The Fields of Punishments."

"He came and found you?" Surprise dominated Nico's tone, as he sent a subtle but skeptical glance towards his Father.

"Yes." She nodded. "I believe his exact reasoning for it was: "Poseidon would throw a, er … ah, what was it? Oh, a _ducky_, if I got lost." Penelope sent a convincing glare Hades's way. "Hilarious."

Returning her quip, Hades scowled at Penelope. "Perhaps if Poseidon hadn't sired such an idiot for an off-spring, you wouldn't have gotten lost."

"Oh really?" Penelope glared, "Well, perhaps if-"

Hades strode forward, severely invading her personal space as her back hit the table they'd previously been surrounding, an arm on either side of her as he gripped the table. Though they were pretending for the sake of Nico, Penelope felt a surprising rush of fear towards his silent threat, as his eyes bore into hers. She exhaled lightly, as Hades breath brushed warmly against her cheek, and she had to dip her head slightly to hide her blush.

Wary of a fight, Nico quickly rushed forward. "I can take her back to Camp, Father."

"No." Strong hands clapped around Penelope's arms, like they were being shackled. "I will do it."

Lurking shadows which resided in the four corners of the room dived for Penelope's body, their darkness overwhelming her to the point of disorientation. Penelope squirmed as they curled around her possessively, but Hades grip tightened and held her still. The unnerving darkness licked at her senses, daring her to commit unspeakable acts; the sharp pain in her abdomen, bestowed upon her by Tartarus stung more so than ever.

They reappeared inside a large living space, one she had not been taken too previously. Though she did not have time to marvel, as a strong tone echoed around her and demanded attention.

"An effective way to travel." Voiced a familiar figure, cowering unseen in the shadows. "It's a shame you do not possess such a gift, Penelope."

Startled, Penelope frowned. "Chaos?" She called, staring into the darkness.

Stepping into the centre of the room, a black figure trailed behind her, a silhouette hushed by darkness, darting in and out of the shadows and dancing between the flecks of man-made light to avoid being seen.

"There has been a development." He informed, "Chronos's abilities have advanced. Time is speeding up significantly."

As Penelope moved to approach the figure, a hand snaked around her wrist and pulled her back. A brief glance to her side had her heart skip a beat; Hades glared into the shadows, his Godly-eyesight allowing him a glimpse of Chaos's true form.

"In dreams you may approach him. You are protected there." The God stated, drawing her back to his side. "When conscious however, it would be unwise. His true form is similar to that of a Gods - only permanent. If you look upon him-"

"I'll be turned to ash." Penelope nodded. Guessing where Chaos would be, Penelope directed her words towards the shadows. "Is there anything you can do about Chronos?"

Like a feral animal, a dark figure darted between the four corners of the room. "I have intervened as much as I can." A warm breath graced her cheek, her vision temporarily blurring. "I am unable to stop it."

Hades cocked an irritated eyebrow. "Very helpful."

Elbowing the God's stomach, Penelope winced; hurt her more than it did him. "Stop it." She whispered. The God glared at the girl, his grip unrelenting, but otherwise remained silent. Directing her next question to Chaos, Penelope sighed. "If you can't help, then why did you come here?"

"You need to prepare." Chaos insisted. "You are a strong and powerful demigod, yes. But you need to be more so."

Trust evaporated from Hades eyes as he stared into the dark. Chaos's words causing an unpleasant thought to manifest in his mind. "How do you propose she do that?" In a protective manner, Hades forced Penelope behind him, despite her protest. "You're not going to fight her."

Chaos observed Hades's actions, contemplating the relationship between the God and Demigod. "No, I'm not." Offering a small, but unseen smirk. "You are."

"What?" Penelope demanded.

"You need to be more skilled in defeating Deities, Penelope. The only way to do that is to fight one." Chaos replied. "You have defeated Ares in battle, but the terms of that battle were weak. You did not need to beat him, you only needed to cause him injury. I can assure you that that is not enough for this quest. You must fight to win – not to injure."

Hastily Penelope nodded. "It does make sense. Practice makes perfect."

"Indeed it does." Chaos agreed. "We shall speak soon, dear Penelope. Until then…"

Though she could not see, Penelope felt Chaos's presence evaporate from the room. She swallowed and wriggled her wrist, "You can let me go now."

Relinquishing his hold, Hades turned. "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded, determined. "Yes."

ΣΩΘΔ

Hades was quick to pry the small dagger from Penelope's scuffed fingers. Speedily, he whipped around and clashed against her second blade. She held Riptide evenly, level with her lips just as Chiron had taught her. Able to hold Hades strike for a minute, Penelope tried and failed to twist his blade. She was cornered.

Locked together, the strain soon caught up to her arms, his brutal strength to much for her lesser form. Pressing closer to her face, Hades hissed. "You aren't trying hard enough."

A flash of gold overwhelmed her sight, and with a hard _"thump!"_ Penelope was knocked on her arse.

"Ow!" She glared.

Sliding her fingers over the Gods, he hauled her up from the ground. "This is the fifth time I've beaten you. Why are you so unable to do this? You have before."

Examining her beautifully tanned skin, Penelope ran her fingers over the noticeable blemish. "You bruised me."

"Penelope!"

Her head snapped up, "Right, sorry." She threw her sword down and sighed. "I was only able to beat you last time because I had the Curse of Achilles."

There was a pause. "What if you were to regain Achilles' Curse?"

"What?"

"It wouldn't be difficult. You already have a blessing." Hades rose an intrigued eyebrow. "Plus, you already know what to do, and how the curse works."

Penelope didn't need to contemplate his offer, "No." She shook her head. "With Achilles, I get tired far too quick. What if I passed out? And I have to eat and drink a lot. I wouldn't be able to take that many previsions."

Hades rose an eyebrow. "You have already thought about it?"

"I have." She smiled, sadly. "But the disadvantages out-way the advantages."

"You are nowhere near ready for this." He stated, truthfully blunt.

"I know."

ΣΩΘΔ

Penelope toppled onto her bunk, relieved she was now able to rest her aching feet. Warmth and darkness enveloped her, and so desperately she wish she could succumb to the lure of sleep. But she couldn't. She had work to do.

With a sigh, Penelope flicked on the small lampshade beside her bunk. Then, pulling forth a molding piece of parchment, she dived beneath her duvet. She wasn't thrilled to be staring at a Map all night long. However, Hades did have a point; if she were to lose the Map, then she would most likely become lost. She needed to know it by heart.

It was hours before Penelope was disturbed. A loud knock echoed from her Cabin's door, and as she glanced to the clock, she scowled. It read: 11:53.

Stuffing the parchment beneath her bunk, Penelope yelled. "It's open!"

She heard the scuffing of shoes. Then, "Penelope?" Called the familiar voice of Annabeth Chase.


	16. Olympian Gossip

_**Authors note:**__I am still in need of a beta-reader. If anyone would like to volunteer, please message me._

_Also, I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter. Unfortunately, I have broken my laptop and so I was forced to write and edit this chapter on my mobile, which wasn't easy to do on such a tiny screen._

_I hope you enjoy._

_Please Review._

_Thanks._

ΣΩΘΔ

**FULL Summary: Bringing someone back from the dead is a large request. But when it comes to Penelope Jackson, how could the Olympians refuse? Though she feels she no longer belongs, Penelope agrees to return. And as their Heroine awakens, so does a third prophecy. It was not predicted by the Oracle of Delphi, so who exactly foresaw Penelope's new destiny? And what are the Gods hiding? Secrets will be revealed and Primordial Deities will come out to play as Penelope begins her new quest seemingly alone. FemPercy/Hades.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus Series.**

**Rating: Currently 'T'**

**Note: This is a Fem!Percy story.**

**Pairing: Eventual Fem!PercyxHades.**

**ΣΩΘΔ**

The cold onshore breeze blew right through Penelope's shirt as she reached up to close the window. She absolutely adored the location of the Poseidon Cabin; so close to the sea, that all she needed to do was open the back door. But on cold nights like tonight, Penelope distanced herself from the waters and their gale. It was far too cold.

Exhaling, Penelope turned around, staring at Annabeth as she awkwardly sat on Tyson's bunk.

The Daughter of Athena looked up, a sliver of suspicion in her gaze. "I spoke to Jason." She stated, conversationally.

Penelope rose an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yes," Shoving her blonde locks behind her shoulders. "It was so strange, though. He said you hadn't spoken to him about going to Camp Jupiter for the summer. Nor have you spoken to Piper or Reyna about it."

"Ah, right." Penelope smiled, nervously. She bit her lip, taking a step forward. "That's because I'm not." She admitted. "I've, er, I've decided to … go to Greece, for a while."

Surprise dominated Annabeth's face. That was the last thing she expected Penelope to say. "Why the sudden need to get away?"

"It's not sudden." Though Annabeth looked hurt, Penelope continued. "I've been thinking about it for a while. I just need time to myself, away from Camp Half-Blood."

Swallowing harshly, Annabeth's face hardened. "Have you told Chiron?"

"Ah, No, I haven't." Penelope replied, "Not yet, anyway."

Glancing out the window, Annabeth bit her lip. "Where will you stay?"

"Poseidon has a villa out there, on one of the Islands. The Island Rhode, I think he said." Penelope smiled, "He said I could stay there for as long as I needed. I mean, I'd probably catch an STD as soon as I walked through the door," She laughed. "Imagine how many women he's lured there. But it was a nice offer, so."

Looking up, Annabeth smiled. "You shouldn't say things like that."

"Why not?" Penelope asked, an eyebrow cocked and a light grin on her rosy lips. "It's not un-true. We know that all the Gods – minus a few – can't keep it in their pants. Just because he's my Father, doesn't mean I think he's an exception to that."

She laughed, "Well, I suppose you're right there."

Nervously, Penelope raked a hand through her velvet locks. "So," She fell onto her bunk. "Is that all you came to ask?"

"Well, no." The Blonde confessed. "I, er." She bit her lip, anxious. "I, um, I wanted to say that … I'm not mad at you anymore, Penelope. I know you died saving Lee, and I shouldn't be angry at you for that. You saved someone – Apollo certainly appreciates what you did." Annabeth shook her head lightly. "I just … It was like watching Thalia die all over again. Only worse."

Exhausted, Penelope exhaled. "It's okay." She smiled, sadly. "My conscious isn't exactly clear either. I didn't think about … about how it would affect anyone if I died. I didn't think about you, or Tyson, or my Mum and Paul." She bit her lip. "I was the only one who saw. I had to do something. So I just … jumped.

"Like I said, I'm not angry with you anymore, Penelope." She insisted. "It was selfish of me to be in the first place. I-"

"No," Penelope interrupted. "No, it wasn't. If anything like that happened to you, Annabeth. I would have done the same."

The Daughter of Athena smiled, "Friends?"

"Friends."

Standing from Tyson's bunk, Annabeth swiftly hopped onto Penelope's. "I do have one more question, though."

"Of course you do." Penelope laughed, "Shoot."

Dangling her legs over the edge, Annabeth kicked her shoes off. "Where on God's Green Earth have you been going every night?"

Stumped, Penelope shook her head. "What do you mean?"

"I've been knocking on your cabin for the past three nights, Penelope." Annabeth admitted. "This is the first time you've been here."

"Oh."

"I asked around and no one knew where you'd gone." Leaning back on the bed, Annabeth made herself comfortable. "Not even Grover knew, and you've got that Empathy Link."

"Well," Penelope paused, unsure of what to say. Gods, they really should have come up with a cover story. "Well, I, er, I've been …" She cut off, completely stumped, and offered a weak smile as she hurriedly tried to come up with an excuse. "I've been –"

"Gods, don't tell me!" Annabeth howled, her laughter echoing around the cabin. Mistaking Penelope's panicked flush as embarrassment, Annabeth drew her own conclusion. "Penelope, have you been sneaking off to meet a guy?"

Penelope's mouth dropped open, causing Annabeth to howl even louder. She took it as a yes.

"Oh, who is it?" She demanded, "You have to tell me."

"I – I couldn't tell you even if I wanted too." Penelope replied, beyond confused.

"Oh." Annabeth nodded. "Right. You're keeping it a secret for now? Getting some privacy. Got it." She held up her hands. "I won't tell anyone, and you don't have to tell me who it is, not until you want to."

"Okay." The Daughter of Poseidon nodded, weakly.

"That's actually a very smart idea." Annabeth insisted seriously. "No doubt Drew would run her mouth off about it. Gosh, that girl never stops talking."

Penelope rolled her eyes at the mention of Drew. "That is true." She scoffed.

"Although, she does get some interesting gossip every once in a while."

Confused, Penelope asked, "What do you mean?"

"Haven't you heard? It's been all around Camp lately. Nico absolutely hates it." Annabeth laughed slightly.

Unsure, Penelope shrugged.

Reaching inside Penelope's nightstand, Annabeth pulled out an old book. Penelope hadn't even known it was in there. Opening the page, she looked up. "According to Drew, Leia, from the Hermes Cabin, told her that Hades has a new woman."

Annabeth didn't wait for Penelope's reaction, instead beginning to read the first page.

"How does Hermes know this?" She asked.

Without looking up, Annabeth replied. "He was delivering a message to Hades a few days ago and caught the two together. He wouldn't say who it was, other than that it was a demigod. It's all over Olympus too."

Penelope's jaw dropped. She was going to kill Hermes.

ΣΩΘΔ

Penelope dodged to the side in one fluid motion, as Hades swiveled his sword in her direction. She could barely see his face, but she speculated that Hades was secretly enjoying kicking her arse. She thrust her blade forward, only to be met by his. Slowly, Penelope was tiring.

Slashing her sword back and forth, they continued their dance. Only coming to an end as the God gained the upper hand. Her sword tangled in his, Hades forcefully shoved her backwards, causing her to fall to the ground with a resounding _"Crack!"_

"Ah, fuck!" She cried, loudly.

Barely holding back tears, Penelope's eyes sort to examine her injury; shock however, coursed through her body, paralyzing her as she stared at the broken bone, barely a centimeter away from tearing through her skin.

Startled, Hades knelled before her, removing her hold on the arm and taking it in his own. She stifled a whimper at the movement, pain shooting straight through her veins.

He sighed. "Broken Radius." Hades eyes briefly flickered up to meet hers, "This will only hurt a little."

Just as he did with the parchment, Hades placed his hand over the pointed bone. Soon his palm started to glow.

Eyes closed, Penelope moaned. "Ow!"

"You're okay." He insisted. The break now healed. "But," A fabricated sling materialized in his hand. "You will need this. I've healed the break, but it will still be tender for a while."

Penelope nodded, "I think we should take a break."

Reluctantly, Hades smirked. "Yes, I think so."

Placing a hand on her lower back, Hades gently pushed Penelope forward. She prayed he didn't notice the light blush dancing on her cheeks as he tied the sling around her neck. She did however, protest as he began to bind her arm. But as usual, Hades simply ignored her.

Adamant to stand on her own, Penelope awkwardly hauled herself up from the floor before he could offer his hand. "Is Nico still here?" She asked.

"Yes." Hades confirmed, an eyebrow cocked as Penelope maneuvered through the cluttered furniture and sank into an armchair the furthest from him. "Make yourself at home." He mocked.

"Thanks." She smiled, innocently. "He's not going to find us again, is he?"

"I've informed my guards to not speak of your presence." The God stalked over to where she sat, lowering himself onto the chair opposite. "The door is also locked, and I can divert his shadow-travel should he feel the need to come here."

Penelope let her head loll back and her eyes pulled to a close. "Good." She replied, thinking of the rumour Annabeth had told her. It would be strange if Nico caught her inside the palace again. He might think it her.

"Indeed."

Eyes still closed, Penelope asked. "How many Gods live in the Underworld?"

"There aren't many." Watching her, Hades quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I was just wondering who I might run into." She admitted, one eye opening to see the God. "I know Thanatos is down here somewhere. And Melinoe. Is there anyone else?"

"Other than Hecate, and occasionally Hermes, I don't believe so." The God replied.

Closing her eyes, there was a short pause. Hades smirked as he watched the demigod; briefly falling asleep, only to jerk herself awake again every few seconds.

"What about monsters? She whispered. "Do all of them pass through The Underworld?"

"No," He replied, "Not all of them do." Nodding off again, Hades loudly clicked his knuckles, startling her awake. "Only those native to The Underworld do. Otherwise, they escape Tartarus through The Doors of Death."

"Oh." She hummed, barely acknowledging his words.

ΣΩΘΔ

Hades wasn't sure why he was still here. Three hours had passed since The Daughter of Poseidon relinquished her grip on the conscious world and dove into that of make-believe. Yet, he couldn't find it in him to leave her. He wanted too, beyond a shadow of a doubt he wanted to, but his legs wouldn't physically move.

It was infuriating.

Truthfully, Hades was intrigued. The innocence of her sleeping face was so unlike that of her waking one. Her breathing was deep and relaxed, all the muscles in her face and body were completely at peace, like a baby being cradled in the arms of its mother. Hades suspected this was one of few peaceful sleeps she was gifted.

Especially for a woman plagued by ADHD, Hades marveled at her stillness. Not a single twitch. The only movement being that of her breasts, lightly rising and falling with each breath she took.

Hades knew he should leave. He had visitors. It was not unheard of for Zeus and Poseidon to grace The Underworld with their presence. Yet to grace it at the same time … that was certainly unusual.

Finally leaving Penelope's presence, Hades stalk the scent of his dear brothers. Honestly, Hades was somewhat nervous. Penelope had spent a profound amount of time down in The Underworld in the past week alone, and even Hermes had noticed her scent had begun to cling. Hence why he made such a ridiculous assumption.

Now, Poseidon was a territorial God. Of that he was certain. He was dangerously protective over his only living mortal Daughter – dangerously so, in Hades personal opinion. Of course, Penelope remained blissfully unaware of the hold she had over the God. Poseidon was not one too share. But all of Olympus had noticed.

Hades only prayed that he did not notice Penelope's scent. Nor sense the fact she was but one room away.

"Brothers." He greeted, stiffly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Zeus glared at Poseidon, "Hades," He turned to face the oldest sibling. "We must speak."


	17. Time's up!

_**Authors note:**__I am still in need of a beta-reader. If anyone would like to volunteer, please message me._

_Also, I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter. Unfortunately, I have broken my laptop and so I was forced to write and edit this chapter on my mobile, which wasn't easy to do on such a tiny screen._

_I hope you enjoy._

_Please Review._

_Thanks._

ΣΩΘΔ

**FULL Summary: Bringing someone back from the dead is a large request. But when it comes to Penelope Jackson, how could the Olympians refuse? Though she feels she no longer belongs, Penelope agrees to return. And as their Heroine awakens, so does a third prophecy. It was not predicted by the Oracle of Delphi, so who exactly foresaw Penelope's new destiny? And what are the Gods hiding? Secrets will be revealed and Primordial Deities will come out to play as Penelope begins her new quest seemingly alone. FemPercy/Hades.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus Series.**

**Rating: Currently 'T'**

**Note: This is a Fem!Percy story.**

**Pairing: Eventual Fem!PercyxHades.**

**ΣΩΘΔ**

Penelope heard it; the sounds. The deadly screech of Cerberus as he howled at the souls that passed beneath him, thus waking her from her slumber. Her eyes fluttered open, her body now ever so reluctantly awake. She groaned, forcing herself into an up-right position, as her messy raven locks tumbled down her spine like a waterfall.

Still weary, Penelope's eyes slowly slumped downwards, a second long pause passing by before they snapped back again, wide and feigning alertness. A single glance at the clock caused her to scowl: 2:23 am.

Having slept for so long, Penelope remained confused at her current state which harboured a strange desire for more. Naturally however, she dismissed the notion as she heard the familiar voice of Zeus yell her name.

Now she was curious.

Untangling herself, Penelope pushed herself onto her feet, swaying momentarily as she stepped forth to press up against the closest wall. As the sound of rapid whispers reached her ears, Penelope held her breath.

"Poseidon!" The King barked. "You must see reason!" The God was enraged, to say the least. His sibling's constant refusal ever so slowly shaving away at his restraint. "We have participated in two wars in the past year alone. We do not need a third!"

"I do not care, Zeus." Growled her Father, fiercely. The bite in his tone surprising even her. "You will not lay a finger upon my Daughter."

Penelope rolled her eyes, a hand reaching up as she face-palmed herself. "Oh, Zeus." She whispered, pitifully. "You're like a dog with a bone."

Hearing the all-too-familiar sigh of Hades, Penelope pressed closer to the wall. "Brother." Commanding attention, Hades waited until it was granted. "We cannot kill her." Though Penelope could not identify his tone entirely, it was somewhat akin to protectiveness, and, strangely, a sense of calmness.

Zeus did not pay attention, however. Instead chuckling darkly at the God. "What is this, Hades? Last year, had you been offered the chance, you would have struck her down yourself. Please, enlighten me, brother." Taking a step closer, Zeus smirked, a brief side-glance to where Poseidon watched on with suspicion. "Why the sudden change of heart?" He rose an eyebrow. "Perhaps the rumours are true? You are courting a Demigod."

A stab of annoyance tore through Penelope's soul towards Zeus's accusation, a sudden and unexpected burst of anger, of which did not belong to her.

Momentarily distracted, Penelope barely caught Hades words. "Oh, don't be stupid, Zeus." Hades countered, "Setting aside the fact she is Fish Brains Daughter, I would not pursue her. She is a Demigod. She will die." There was a pause. Penelope suspected Hades had provided his brother with a rather familiar eye roll. "Why bother?"

In the way Zeus's eyes darted to the next room, to where Penelope's scent was undeniably most prominent, Hades suspected he did not believe so. Fortunately, Hades knew Zeus had not been around Penelope enough to distinctively identify it as hers. "If that is so, then why do you wish to spare her? Tell me, brother."

Invading Zeus's personal space, Hades scowled at his King. "I hold no affection for Penelope Jackson." He insisted, pressing in closer. Penelope however, scoffed rather loud. She begged to differ. "I am however, indebted to her. Now, if I may be so bold, there is a rather drastic difference between the two. Surely even a mind as idiotic as yours can see that."

As Poseidon withdrew his Trident, Penelope stiffened, hearing the wielding of metal as she contemplated placing distance between herself and the easily destructible wall.

"Owe her?" Poseidon repeated, stealthily edging closer to the God. "For what exactly."

"Down boy." Taunted the eldest sibling. "No need to bite."

_"Hades!"_

"My, have you forgotten so easily, Poseidon?" Bracing the decaying stone, Penelope held her breath as the "pitter-patter" of footsteps approached. "She is the sole reason Hestia and I are a part of the Olympian Council." A quiet _"Tap!" "Tap!"_ vibrated off the wall. Hades knew she was listening.

Unsuspecting, Penelope flinched as a whisper of gentle gratitude escaped through their Empathy Link. Certainly surprise, Penelope still mustered up a small smile. _You're welcome._

"I care not!" Sparks of electricity emerged from Zeus's body, scathing its surface area as they bubbled with rage. "She is dangerous. I want her gone."

Unyielding, Poseidon surged forward, grasping Zeus by the collar as he forced his hand. "You are not to touch her, Zeus." He ordered, pathologically calm.

There was a pause. "You are far too attached, Poseidon." Yet falling on deaf ears, Zeus groaned slightly as Poseidon's grip tightened. "It's dangerous."

Interrupting, Hades parted the two, strategically placing himself between. "Though you speak the truth, Zeus." He glowered at Poseidon. "Killing Jackson is not the answer. Here, you are out-numbered."

Submitting Poseidon to a condescending scowl, Zeus continued, unnervingly calm. "Yes, it seems I am." He stepped closer to the Sea God. "And by nothing more than a Fathers unwillingness," He smirked, eyes dancing onto Hades. "And a lovers affection." Chuckling darkly, Zeus murmured. "I'll give Jackson credit. She has managed to conjure up herself a very powerful form of protection." The King sighed. "Fine. I will not kill her."

Disorientated, Penelope stumbled briefly as she relinquished a gulp of air she couldn't remember taking.

Oblivious to her presence, Zeus continued. "I do however, suggest we lock her up. She still poses a great danger to us, and-"

"No."

"Poseidon-"

"I said," Nostrils flared, Poseidon once again invaded Zeus's personal space. "No."

Intercepting once more, Hades faced Zeus head-on. "Brother." He enquired calmly. Surprising, considering their previous discussion. "Penelope Jackson has more influence over Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, than all the Gods on Olympus combined." Seriously, Hades forced Zeus to submit beneath his glare. "If she is taken from them, or hurt in anyway, they will retaliate. Lack of worship will weaken us, and we could fall vulnerable to attack." Taking a step back, Hades finished. "It is not impossible for them to defeat us, Zeus."

Biting her lower lip, Penelope closed her eyes. Waiting.

There was a long pause. "Fine." Zeus spat, displeased with the entirety of their conversation. "But I want her under surveillance. She must report anything regarding the prophecy directly to Olympus. Is that clear?"

A second pause devoured Penelope's patience, before hearing the familiar "Whoosh!" of Zeus's Godly form. Tackling her way back to the chair, Penelope dove into the position she'd woken in.

Seconds later, Hades entered the room.

There was a pause, before: "I know you're awake." Assuming his previous chair, Hades smirked as Penelope cracked open a single eye, her guilty smile strangely endearing. The facade she knew all too well quickly replaced the momentary softness on his face. "How much did you hear?

Penelope bit her lip. "Probably," Pulling herself upright, she shrugged. "About the last five minutes."

The God rolled his eyes, but, thankfully, he didn't seem annoyed. If anything, he was amused. "Well." He twisted his fingers together. "My Darling Brother wishes you dead." He stated, conversationally. Indicating for her to stand, Hades walked over to the wall she'd been at previously. "It's not because of who you are, or because he dislikes you. This time, it's because he wants our numbers to heal before we face another War."

Lacing his fingers through hers, Hades pulled them both into the next room: The Throne Room. Penelope swallowed, "Zeus wants to prolong the prophecy?"

"Yes," Releasing her, they each took their place at opposite sides of the table. "To do so, Zeus would likely have to inform Ares of our current situation. Yet even then, there is no guarantee it would work."

Penelope sighed, reaching forward and reclaiming her drink. "Even if Zeus did kill me, wouldn't Chaos have the power to bring me back?"

"Temporarily, he could, yes." Hades smirked. "Even so, I am almost certain you would not remain that way."

Taking a sip, Penelope's eyebrows scrunched. "What do you mean?"

"The odds are stacked against you." The God leaned forward. Carefully calculating her reaction. "As Zeus is forbidden from killing you, he wants to make you Immortal. This way he can keep a close eye on you, to ensure you stay loyal to Olympus. Poseidon however, wants you Immortal so he can keep you forever. His perfect Daughter." Unable to resist, Hades smirked at Penelope's obvious discomfort. "I'm sure that, after the prophecy, they'd both find some creative reason for you to become so."

The Daughter of Poseidon grimaced. "I don't want to be Immortal."

"So I've heard. Good Luck with that." He mocked, "Besides, Zeus, I believe, is in denial. He believes that if you die by his hand, the all-powerful God he thinks he is, then you will not come back."

Penelope perched her lips momentarily. "He really likes to toot his own horn, doesn't he?" She breathed, her tone laced with disbelief.

A reluctant smile tugged at Hades's lips. "Indeed." He agreed. "Though Zeus is also concerned about you in general."

"How so?"

"Oh, come now, Penelope." Reclaiming his glass, Hades took a sip. He cocked an eyebrow, his unwavering stare causing Penelope to hunch back. "Surely it has crossed your mind. Don't you find it strange how involved you've been in our world; that you, Penelope, have starred in not one, but two major prophecies. And now this?" He laughed, sourly. "It's unheard of for a demigod to have such a profound role in our world. Not even Hercules or Achilles had such influence."

Penelope gaped. "He thinks I'm dangerous?"

"You are a child of Poseidon." Hades cocked a condescending eyebrow. "Though neither Zeus nor I would like to admit it, he is rather powerful. As are you."

_ΣΩΘΔ Dream ΣΩΘΔ_

_The tiny café looked disappointing among the huge city buildings. Its once dazzling paint now a faded pastel colour, washed out from the years of sunlight. The building hunched in on itself, watching as hundreds of people rushed by it unnoticed, too preoccupied with their lives outside on the crowded street._

_Relinquishing her will, Penelope allowed the pulling sensation in her stomach to guide her inside the seemingly harmless building._

_Customers glanced up as the door swung open, eagerly waiting for their loved ones, but instead greeted by the sight of Penelope. Some smiled kindly, others looked away in disappointment._

_She sighed, calming her irrational nerves as she diverged from the small queue and walked to the very back of the building._

_She sat down quietly, observing the man before her. Neither spoke for a while, but finally: "I used to come here a lot, Penelope. Before everything turned sour. It's a great deal different from what I can remember," He sighed, "But beautiful, nonetheless."_

_Penelope smiled, guiltily. "I hadn't realised you'd come to the Mortal world before." She confessed._

_"Oh, not often, my dear." Chaos faced her. "But I do not like to confine myself."_

_Penelope nodded, laying all cards on the table as her fingers graced the linin cloth. "This is it, isn't it?" She frowned, straight to the point. "You're here to tell me it's time."_

_"I am." Chaos smiled sadly. "I am very sorry, Penelope."_

_She swallowed, gathering herself. "It's okay."_

_"Had Chronos never interfered, I believe you would have had a month longer. Two, maybe, at a push. But…"_

_Quirking her lips, Penelope waved a dismissive hand. "Nothing can be done, I understand." There was a pause. "How long do I have?"_

_"A day. Maybe less."_

_Like a smack in the face. "I, er." She grimaced. "Do you know where it'll begin? In The Underworld? Greece? The Labyrinth?"_

_"Unfortunately, I do not know." If he had eyes, Penelope predicted they'd show remorse. "I am very sorry, Penelope. I know what you've been through the past few years, I know your fears. But it has to be you."_

_"I know." Penelope smiled, sadly. "It's just … It's different this time. I'm the only Demigod who knows; I can't even say Goodbye properly, not without drawing attention."_

_Chaos sighed, "I pray you come back alive, my dear. For you shall be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams."_

_Penelope knew this was where their conversation ends. That this was the last conversation they'd have for a very long time._

_The air around her grew heavy and the humidity of the café pressed down on her. A stillness fell over the customers as they refused to look her way, like they all knew of what she was about to face, and in the deafening silence, a low crackle of thunder echoed down from the sky._

_She would wake up anytime now, but she didn't want to. She wanted to stay, to hide from all the responsibility forced upon her._

_Hope fills her body as, for a moment, everything stops. Even Chaos holds his breath._

_A sudden streak of white rips through the blue canvas sky, and Penelope jolts awake._

Clawing to her feet faster than a cat in a bucket of ice-water, every sense urges her to be quick; that time was running out. Disoriented, but determined, she scuffled around in search of paper.

If she couldn't say goodbye in person, she'd find another way.

ΣΩΘΔ

Smashing through the palace doors, suddenly all Penelope could see was Hades. Everything else faded away, utterly insignificant to her.

She could no longer hear the howl of Cerberus as the dead tried to by-pass.

She could no longer feel the air gathering in her lungs as she breathed like a dying man.

Nor could she see the Skeletal Guards rushing towards her, fearful of her state. No living person should look as she did; fear dominating her features, as if she'd been to Tartarus a second time round.

"It's starting." She breathed, blinking hard as her sight began to blur. "Today."


	18. Her beginning

_**Authors note:**__I am still in need of a beta-reader. If anyone would like to volunteer, please message me._

_Also, I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter. Unfortunately, I have broken my laptop and so I was forced to write and edit this chapter on my mobile, which wasn't easy to do on such a tiny screen._

_I hope you enjoy._

_Please Review._

_Thanks._

ΣΩΘΔ

**FULL Summary: Bringing someone back from the dead is a large request. But when it comes to Penelope Jackson, how could the Olympians refuse? Though she feels she no longer belongs, Penelope agrees to return. And as their Heroine awakens, so does a third prophecy. It was not predicted by the Oracle of Delphi, so who exactly foresaw Penelope's new destiny? And what are the Gods hiding? Secrets will be revealed and Primordial Deities will come out to play as Penelope begins her new quest seemingly alone. FemPercy/Hades.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus Series.**

**Rating: Currently 'T'**

**Note: This is a Fem!Percy story.**

**Pairing: Eventual Fem!PercyxHades.**

**ΣΩΘΔ**

Tied to his side, Penelope glanced over at Hades's face, still smouldering underneath his stony expression. His anger seemed pointless to her, although she'd never say so.

"You're going to die." He insisted; the words had no filter, deep and cutting as they reached her ears. She knew he was not mad at her, not really. Yet the brutality of his tone slices through her. "If you do this, you will die."

His words are a futile attempt to change her mind. Yet it wasn't hers that needed persuading, it was Chronos.

"I know." She breathed, a sliver of fear creeping into her otherwise emotionless tone. "I know I will."

The God advanced on her, unwavering even as she stepped back. "No," He barked, continuing his prowl even as her back hit the wall, echoing a resounding 'Thump!' around the room. "No, you don't know." Without hesitation, Hades pressed into her, each hand coming to rest on the wall at either side of her body. She was trapped. "Because, Jackson, if you did understand, you would not be entertaining this idiotic idea."

Despite every nerve her body possessed telling her to run, Penelope pushed herself up; standing as tall as she could, despite their difficult position. "I don't have a choice, Hades." She insisted, _her words_ now a futile attempt to change his mind. "It's not up to me."

Penelope flinched briefly, as Hades smashed a hand into the rock beside her head. "You're not ready." Thankfully, the God pushed back. Penelope sighed in relief as she stepped into the space, so to explore her somewhat limited freedom.

"I know." She repeated.

"Well then." He spat, disgust littered in his eyes as he observed her. "You best inform Olympus of your choice."

Ignoring his orders, Penelope unwisely reached for him. She clasped a strong hold on his forearm, and held on for dear life; ready to fight if he dare break her touch. "Hades-"

Though he did not smite her, Hades scowled fiercely at where their skin met. "Don't!" He commanded. Still, she refused to listen.

"Gods, has it ever crossed your mind," She yelled, her grip tightening. "That this may not be such a bad thing."

Hades scoffed, successfully taring away from the contact. "Oh, and how so?"

"You'd get your answers quicker." Her mind scrambling for any semi-truthful response. "Our deal still stands, so if I were to begin the quest now … well, you'd get your answers sooner, than say, if I were to start in a month or so."

A coy smirk blossomed upon Hades lips. "Ah, but I won't get any answers if you're dead, will I?" The question remained unanswered, as the God invaded her personal space once more. "The dead – you think I am able to speak freely with them? Wherever or whenever it pleases me?" Back grazing the wall, Penelope unconsciously bit her lip. "Well, Miss Jackson, you've been terribly misinformed."

"What-"

"I am not a Demigod." The God pushed forward in anger, and Penelope's voice tangled in her throat. "I am not Nico. I do not have the pleasure of abusing my power. Such freedom, it does not apply to a God. We must abide the rules, Penelope, for the safety of our domains."

His words were blunt and truthful, cutting through her like a knife. "Then we'll get Nico to do it for us." She challenged. Although she stood for the losing side, Penelope could not – would not – back down. "He could act as a messenger. Should I die, he could summon me. I'd give him any information I'd discovered, and he'd pass it onto you." The Daughter of Poseidon smiled. "It's not exactly illegal, is it? And you'd still get your answers, regardless of what happens to me."

Steadying her with a glare, "And if you die _before _you get my answers, huh? That what? Enlighten me?"

"What-" Penelope scoffed, a brief shake of the head causing strands of hair to fall before her face. "Why are you so angry about this?" She demanded, off-handily commenting. "This can't just be about the prophecy."

A flicker of annoyed confirmation skirted through Hades eyes.

"It's not just about the prophecy, is it?"

"Yes-" Penelope pushed herself closer, she too invading personal space to cut short the bullshit excuse he was prepared to offer.

Unintentionally, her movement caused their bodies to press more closely than either one were entirely comfortable with, but even as the heat began to rise in Penelope's cheeks, they didn't move away.

"No, it is not." He admitted, reluctantly. Penelope had inherited her Fathers stubbornness, this conversation wouldn't be the last if he chose not to respond.

Eyebrows drawn in confusion, "Then what?" She asked.

"Truthfully, the answer is, ah, yes _and_ no." Hades replied, exhaling; the lack of space between them causing his chest to graze hers. "This prophecy has taunted The Underworld and I since its reveal. I need those answers." The God took an unnecessary breath, dramatically rolling his eyes. "That and ... despite how _exceedingly annoying_ you are, Jackson, and despite what I told my brother, you … you've grown on me." He sighed in annoyance. "I'd rather have you alive."

Preventing a smile, Penelope bit her lip. "Thanks," She replied, relief flooding her as he finally stepped away. "If it's any constellation, I don't find you nearly as annoying anymore either."

Scowling, Hades resorted with a curt, "Shut up."

Ready to fire back, Penelope opened her mouth, but was cut short by one of Hades' guards.

"MiLord?" Tip-toeing further into the room, the skeletal figure bobbed his skull in Penelope's direction. "May I speak freely?"

A brief, uncaring flick of the wrist indicated for the guard to approach, "You may."

"I regret to inform you, Sire." The Skeleton produced a strange noise; one which might be considered a 'gulp' had he been made of something more. "That there has been a development with The Labyrinth."

In sync, the pair stiffened.

Hastily placing his glass onto their table, Hades advanced on the guard. "What kind of development?" He demanded. "Tell me everything."

"MiLord, it would be much easier to show you."

ΣΩΘΔ

Penelope closed her eyes, desperately ignoring the tugging sensation in her gut as she inhaled the retched air emitting from the cavity before her: Tartarus. It was nearly impossible to resist; it called to her.

The brightness inside of her was engulfed by something dark. Though unfamiliar with the sensation, Penelope attributed its likeness to drowning. Her head began pounding, every cell in her body screamed for the oxygen she already had, but in the overwhelming sensation of emptiness, doesn't realize it.

All the memories,

_– You'll die, petty Demigod_ –

Came rushing back.

– _I shall feast upon your flesh! You will die. Here. And now. – _

All the awful things she had done.

– _Penelope! Please, stop!_ –

All the pain she'd inflicted.

– _You're scaring me, Penelope! Stop it__!_ –

All the pain she'd endured.

– _This is the curse you placed upon him. Now, I shall place it upon you._–

It all came crashing down.

A soft whimper escaped her throat; her breathing elevated as brick by brick, her walls came tumbling down. Sobs punched through, their desire to rip through her muscles, bones, and lips as she clasped onto an old gathering of rocks, trying to deny her whole body from shaking.

"Miss Penelope?" To her ears, the words seemed distant; clouded over, like a human yelling beneath the ocean. Slowly, Penelope looked up, her eyes finding the man – or rather, pieces of a man – that had spoken. "Would you like me to take you back home?"

Furiously wiping away a few stray tears, Penelope steadied herself as best she could. "No," She swallowed, not bothering to correct the guard; this was most definitely _not_ her home. "No, I'm fine. Thank you."

Coolness seeped along her mid-riffed as Hades placed his hand on her back, silently pushing her away and guiding her towards their true destination but seven feet away. An entrance to the Labyrinth.

Though this one differed from the last; instead of polished gold, this door was caked in a grey layer of peeling paint, dulled and spotted with years of water damage. Where there should have been some fancy handle in the center, there was a hole, supplying but a glimpse at the horrors inside as flecks of red light sneaked their way through.

Its relentless creaking noise brought a chill to Penelope's spine. The harsh wind from the opposite side pounding on its structure as it tried to burst through.

Penelope sighed. "This makes three," Cold, she rubbed her hands together. "That we know of, anyway."

"Indeed." Hades eyed the Daughter of Poseidon. "My sources on Olympus have reported that the Gods are beginning to notice – particularly Athena."

Penelope's eyebrow twitched, "It was bound to happen sooner or later." She shrugged, "I had hoped for later, but I suppose in the long run it doesn't really matter."

Standing before her, Hades suddenly dominated her sight. "What are you going to do first?"

She blinked. "I, er," She blinked again. "I - I'll probably go in search for Aether. See if there is anything that can be done to stop the war." Penelope bit her lip, sighing. "I mean, it's not the best idea, but it's all I've got at the moment."

"No, I don't believe there is a better-"

"Oh, no!" Penelope interrupted. Her emerald orbs widening as panic dominated her features.

A terrible rumble vibrated beneath their feet, a deafening groan that came from deep in the belly of the Earth, striking fear into Penelope's gut. The ground itself began to shake, like it were a doll house being thrown in the air by a tantrum-prone child.

Beneath her, the ground cracked open, a single trail leading straight to the abyss a few feet away. Two sets of hands reached for her; the guards bony fingers clashing with Hades's slender ones as they both pulled her from danger.

"Are you okay?" Hades whispered in her ear, barely audible over the loud groans of the Earth.

She nodded, "I'm fine." But still, neither one of them let her go.

The entrance to the Labyrinth burst open as the Earth began to calm, its strong wind sucking in fallen debris, and Penelope immediately felt drawn to the place.

It began as an uncomfortable buzz in her ears, like the whining of static on an old faulty radio. "Ow!" She hissed, clenching her head as the noise grew louder and louder.

"Miss?" One of the guards questioned politely. "Miss? Are you okay?"

She groaned, the strange noise turning into that of a growl. Penelope's eyes squeezed closed as her face contorted; never had she ever experienced such pain in her life. Then, as quick as it began, it stopped.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Penelope pushed away those who held her. "I'm, er," Glancing questionably at the door, she stuttered. "I'm fine."

_Come to me. _It seemed to whisper, luring her inside. _Come to me, Penelope._

Silence lingered in the air. The heavy breathing of Hades absent to her ears as she inclined. Tersely, her eyes flickered to the God that had, just minutes ago, glared at her for entertaining the idea, but who now seemed to wither in reluctant agreement.

A muscle twitched involuntarily at the corner of his right eye, his mouth forming into a rigid grimace. "You must go." It was not a question.

Penelope offered a small smile, biting her lower lip nervously. "I need you to inform Olympus."

"Of course you do." He replied with an unpleasant scowl. Attentively reaching inside the pocket of his soul-woven cloak, he pulled out a thin strand of black leather. Attached to it where two small objects; a tiny transparent whistle, and a dark, ruby-toned moulding of a skull. "I had these made for you. They will aid you on your journey."

Taking the fabric, Penelope swiftly attached it around her neck, the two objects cold against the skin of her chest. Glancing down, she identified one of the two charms.

"Stygian Ice." She murmured.

"I have spoken to Nico." He supplied, gesturing to the whistle. "He told me that on your last trip into the Labyrinth, it proved most effective. I believe it wise for you to possess it once more."

She smiled weakly, "Oh."

"The other," The God took a step back, a feeble attempt to distance himself from their situation. "Will ward off any monsters native to the Underworld: Hellhounds, Furies, etc. Nothing from my domain will hurt you."

Penelope bit her lip, "Thank you."

Unwanting of an answer, not as if she'd have received one, the Demigod turned her back; her mind began to fail as she took her first step, like an engine turning over and over, never quite able to start. She was heading into the Labyrinth, _alone._

Not once did she look back. Had she, she would never have continued.

Darkness suffocated her body like a damp, musty blanket. It surrounded everything; devouring everything in its path.

The door slammed closed behind her, but not by a human touch.

"Oh, Penelope," She breathed, "What have you gotten yourself into?"


	19. Good Luck

_**Authors note:**__I am still in need of a beta-reader. If anyone would like to volunteer, please message me._

_Also, I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter. Unfortunately, I have broken my laptop and so I was forced to write and edit this chapter on my mobile, which wasn't easy to do on such a tiny screen._

_I hope you enjoy._

_Please Review._

_Thanks._

ΣΩΘΔ

**FULL Summary: Bringing someone back from the dead is a large request. But when it comes to Penelope Jackson, how could the Olympians refuse? Though she feels she no longer belongs, Penelope agrees to return. And as their Heroine awakens, so does a third prophecy. It was not predicted by the Oracle of Delphi, so who exactly foresaw Penelope's new destiny? And what are the Gods hiding? Secrets will be revealed and Primordial Deities will come out to play as Penelope begins her new quest seemingly alone. FemPercy/Hades.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus Series.**

**Rating: Currently 'T'**

**Note: This is a Fem!Percy story.**

**Pairing: Eventual Fem!PercyxHades.**

**ΣΩΘΔ**

Ambling alone down a narrow lane spread between several fleets of cottages and open-housed café's, Hades façade braced an on-slaught of barely tolerable emotions; he had not been here for centuries, yet its significance harboured and sew itself into their tale. The freshly crowded village was once a glorious open meadow, fit for only the finest of women to frolic in – and one perfect for flower picking.

He could still picture his Goddess, the memory as vivid as the day it took place; her watery golden eyes, wide and searching, shining like the December sun; fiercely pink cheeks blushing in the days satisfying warmth, and shimmering cherry-laced lips, blissfully drawn apart in child-like happiness-

Something hard collided with and sharply snapped back Hades's shoulder. "Oh!" A startled woman cried. "My apologies, sir. I'm in a bit of a rush today."

Without acknowledging the mortal, Hades spiralled back into reality. Eyes wandered along the buildings structure, sorting out his soon-to-be company. Only a few steps away, eye-catching, royal blue paint glistened furiously in the first golden rays of the day, reflecting humorously over the blonde of his nephew's locks.

Approaching, Hades arched his shoulders. "Brothers," He greeted. "Apollo."

"Hades," Poseidon acknowledged, a touch of dislike in his tone. The eldest barely retained an eye roll at his younger sibling; for ever since Zeus's comment days prior, Poseidon was convinced he and his beloved Daughter had dove into a relationship that was far more than platonic. "You requested our presence?"

"Zeus desires updates, does he not?" Hades inquired, claiming a rather uncomfortable looking chair beside the Sea God. "Well, I have an update."

"Yes," Poseidon folded his arms, a demanding eyebrow cocked. "But why _here_?"

The smirk that graced Hades's lips bore no kindness, "Ah, you see," Sucking in a breath of air through his teeth, the Gods eyes flickered between Zeus and Poseidon. "Neither of you will like what I am about to divulge. So, I figured a nice public place would help keep those nasty tempers of yours in check."

"Hades, enough games." Zeus commanded. "Tell us of your news and be done. There are many of things I'd much rather be doing."

Judging from the way Zeus's eyes darted between their current companions, to the rather pretty waitress in a moderately short skirt, Hades suspected the things he'd _rather be doing_ were a lot less innocent.

Smirking, Hades complied. "Then I shall cut straight to the point: Penelope Jackson has begun her quest."

Taking a sip of the lukewarm tea – for appearance purposes only – Apollo sputtered. "W-Wait, what?"

"Oh, yes. It was but a few hours ago, Nephew."

Poseidon's perfectly tanned skin adopted a rather unappealing undertone of red. "A few hours ago?" His nostrils flared. "_A few hours ago." _Glaring fiercely, the Sea God leaned closer to Hades. The smile lines of his face tightening with annoyance. "And you only just thought to tell me this now?"

Hades blinked. "Our Lord was busy." He gestured to Zeus, the false innocence fooling no one.

Exhaling deeply through his nose, Poseidon clenched his fists beneath the table.

"Brother," Zeus warned, submitting Hades to an irritated glare. "How do you know of this?"

There was a pause; Hades debated how far he could push Poseidon's restraint. "Because," He licked his lips, making no attempt to keep his fascination of Poseidon's face hidden. "She was in The Underworld, with me, when it happened."

Though the news shocked Apollo, he was wise not to comment. Poseidon on the other hand:

"And what, _exactly_, where you doing with my daughter?"

Waving a dismissive hand, "Oh, you know, the usual. Just, ah, _talking_." Looking as though his head where to explode, Hades took pity on his younger sibling. "She was in search of Mrs O'Leary, her Hellhound, when I noticed her presence. Naturally I appeared to her." Hades leaned back, unsure of how much his brothers truly new. Simply because he was now legally a part of the council did not mean Hades was a fool. He knew there were still many secrets hidden from him. "Then, ah, an entrance to the Labyrinth began to form."

Nostrils flared, Apollo sighed. "So she went inside?" He nodded, "Of course she did."

"She believed it a sign." Hades unconsciously defended. "As do I."

Zeus stroked his stubble, "Yes." Eyes darting to the waitress once more. "Yes, the timing is quite a coincidence. Though what worries me is we have no way of knowing if she is alive or not."

Everyone at the table knew Zeus's words were not out of kindness. No, they were out of fear. A War itself was bad enough. But a War you have no control over? No definite knowledge of? A War which could start at any given time without a seconds notice? That was worrisome.

Of course, they weren't exactly true: Hades had his Empathy Link (unbeknownst to them), and Poseidon naturally had a connection to Penelope. Either one of them could find her in a heartbeat. Zeus however, could not. Not whilst in the Labyrinth anyway. And he would rather die – metaphorically, of course –than ask for help.

"There is also another problem." Apollo chided. Linking his fingers together, he rested his elbows upon the table. "Grover Underwood, the Satyr Penelope is attached to, would be able to sense her absence. Not to mention, if she isn't seen for days at a time, the Demigods will eventually notice. Perhaps a cover story for her disappearance wouldn't go amiss?"

Waving a dismissive hand, Hades interrupted. "Athena's girl – Annabeth, is it? – believes Penelope is visiting Greece. Inform Chiron of the same story and it'll be fine."

"This," Zeus scowled. "This situation, I do not like." Straightening his tie, the God stood. "I want daily reports. Find a loop hole in our Laws, let's try and see her progression. Now, if you'll excuse me."

ΣΩΘΔ

She could feel the darkness. Thick. Heavy. Like a veil of dust were being dragged over her face. With difficulty, Penelope could see into the distance: small flecks of white light bled through, staring at her from behind layers upon layers of emptiness. Shadows seem to swirl around her feet, sucking her in. She could almost feel it; the none-existent cobwebs dancing alone her skin.

Clung firmly to the desire not to get lost, Penelope's fingers never left the rugged stone wall on her left. Yet every so often, she'd accidentally scrap over something damp; something of thick texture which felt disturbingly similar to blood.

She paused. "Okay," Whispering to herself. "Which way do I go?"

A cold, hesitant light streamed in from further down the tunnel, casting eerie shadows on the walls. Every bone in her body screamed for her not to go that way – yet something about it felt oddly familiar.

To her right however, Penelope could hear the autumn wind howling. Its tones almost sounding like laughter to her panicked mind. There was definitely something – someone - down there; whether it be good or bad, there was only one way to find out.

Yet despite all rationality, Penelope continued forward. That sliver of familiarity to tantalizing to resist as she trudged on alone.

Growing nearer and nearer, Penelope held her breath as the blinding light enveloped her; it was strangely warm, a nice break from the cold air of the Labyrinth. But as it faded, Penelope wished she had taken her second option.

It wasn't the largest arena she'd ever been in, but it seemed pretty spacious considering the whole place was underground. The dirt on the floor was circular, just big enough for someone to drive a car around the circumference. Surrounding the circle was a tier of seats that reached a least twelve feet above the arena floor. Uncomfortable-looking, plain stone seats hugged all the way around, and every single one was empty.

With only a few fire-torches hung from the far walls as a light source, the abandoned arena looked extremely unnerving to Penelope.

What caught her attention the most however, was the familiar decor; three-foot-high Mountains of unpolished skulls decorated the steps between the benches, their only companions being that of another set which ringed the edge of the railing, and hung from the ceiling like a chandelier.

_Anteaus's Arena._

Penelope entered the Arena, eyes widening as the memories resurfaced.

_Above the banner, one dedicated to Poseidon, perched comfortably in the seat of honour, was an old enemy: Luke Castellan._

Sighing, Penelope inched a step closer to the banner in question. The tones had faded, the deep blue now a murky grey, spoiled by the years of neglect. Too small to reach, Penelope snagged the edge of the fabric with her blade and pulled.

With an echoing 'Swoosh!', it tumbled to the ground.

Recapping Riptide, Penelope circled the Arena. "Now," She eyed the three exits. "Which one is the right one?"

Her eyes fixed on the furthest arch, as the past voice of Rachel fluttered in her ears: _"The far exit! That's the right way!" _

Lips twitching, Penelope surged towards the exit, stealing a torch which hung loosely in the mouth of a skull as she did so; she could only hope the Labyrinth would not be as cruel as last.

ΣΩΘΔ

Small, loose stones littered the floor causing Penelope to trip as she approached an abandoned alcove. It had been three hours since she'd entered the Labyrinth – at least, to her it had been. Outside, where freedom lay, it had probably been a lot longer.

Feet beginning to ache, Penelope halted all movement and collapsed on top of a crumbling boulder. It was extremely unstable, but honestly, Penelope couldn't find it in her to care.

She'd been careful enough to avoid the monsters that resided in the Labyrinth. The few she had come across seemed to avoid her. Penelope suspected Hades's charm had something to do with that; they simply snarled at her, disgusted and disappointed that she bore protection.

"You should probably keep walking." Rang a familiar voice, though surprisingly more soothing than Penelope was used too. "It wouldn't be wise to camp here. It's an open space. To rest, you should find a room more closed off."

Meeting the Goddesses eyes, Penelope was too tired to bark. "Hera." She sighed, releasing her tired form from the boulder support, yet never entertaining a bow. "What are you doing here?"

Lazily waving a hand, a plain back rucksack appeared at Penelope's feet. "You need previsions, do you not?" The Goddess rose an eyebrow, expecting yet unreceiving of a thank you. "Your father told me of your location. He knew you began this quest unprepared, and since I am the Queen of Olympus, I am the only one able to physically contact you without baring Zeus's wrath."

Swinging the rucksack over her shoulder, Penelope surveyed the Goddess. "So you know of the Prophecy?"

"I do." Hera confirmed, "Zeus revealed its content to the Olympian council. Minus Ares, of course. He is certain War will ensue, thus believed we should prepare."

"Oh?" Penelope smiled, humorlessly. "Tell him thanks for the vote of confidence."

Ignoring the not so thinly-veiled insult, Hera approached Penelope, a hand resting on her forehead to heal the wound she bore; it had been quite embarrassing, truth be told. A rock had fallen on her.

"Whilst here, Penelope, you must stay vigilant. The Labyrinth is still in its early stages of reformation." The Goddess stepped back, dislike evident in her gaze yet overshadowed by a flicker of respect. "This makes it extremely unpredictable."

"More so than before?"

"Yes." Hera glanced to the stony ceiling. A whisper of a sigh escaping her lips, "Ah, I must leave. Zeus is calling me back."

Distancing herself from the Goddess, Penelope secured her backpack and made for the nearest exit.

Though the Goddess had made her departure, a whisper reached Penelope's ears.

"Good Luck."


	20. Friendly Conversations

_**Authors note: **__I am still in need of a beta-reader. If anyone would like to volunteer, please message me._

_Also, I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter. Unfortunately, I have broken my laptop and so I was forced to write and edit this chapter on my mobile, which wasn't easy to do on such a tiny screen.  
_

_The good news is I'm getting a new laptop! Some time within the next 2-3 weeks, I'll be regularly posting again and any errors within the chapters will be minimized._

_I hope you enjoy._

_Please Review._

_Thanks._

ΣΩΘΔ

**FULL Summary: Bringing someone back from the dead is a large request. But when it comes to Penelope Jackson, how could the Olympians refuse? Though she feels she no longer belongs, Penelope agrees to return. And as their Heroine awakens, so does a third prophecy. It was not predicted by the Oracle of Delphi, so who exactly foresaw Penelope's new destiny? And what are the Gods hiding? Secrets will be revealed and Primordial Deities will come out to play as Penelope begins her new quest seemingly alone. FemPercy/Hades.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus Series.**

**Rating: Currently 'T'**

**Note: This is a Fem!Percy story.**

**Pairing: Eventual Fem!PercyxHades.**

**ΣΩΘΔ**

The mud was pitted and without a single blemish - just the same as it would be after a winters day, but instead of a glistening white sheet, the fallen layer had become a deep brown shade. Penelope lay, awake, staring at the molded ceiling, her sleeping bag offering little aid against the cold.

It had taken Penelope a long time before she discovered a remotely suitable place to sleep. Of course, she didn't get much of it. A quest usually considered of three, thus making sleep easier; one would guard as the others succumbed, alternating during the night so each were somewhat refreshed by morning.

Unfortunately, Penelope did not have that pleasure. She startled herself awake many times during the night, unable to completely let go in fear of an attack.

Reaching for the dirtied rucksack, Penelope searched for something to eat.

She wished she could simply find an exit and search for Aether as she'd originally planned too. Yet a consistent nag in the pit of her stomach kept her captive inside the Labyrinth. She didn't know what, but she knew she needed to do something here first.

It wasn't long before Penelope was forced to walk again. Or more accurately, forced to fight again.

The monster that attacked was more like a cat than a snake. Instead of killing fast it preferred to toy with its food. A string of curses unravelled from Penelope's tongue as the creature advanced; a single poisonous claw drawn, intent on causing a very slow and painful death.

Drawing her blade, Penelope regarded the creature with disgust. Her action caused threat to register in the beast's eyes, thus Penelope tried to dodge a swing from its massive claws, joyously avoiding her heart but struck upon her side instead, and she tumbled onto the dirt.

Towering over her, Penelope surprisingly felt no fear. It was an odd sensation, at even at the smallest of beasts she believed it were wise to fear; fear kept people fighting, fear kept people alive.

Instead however, the Daughter of Poseidon wasted no time hauling her blade into the creature's gut as it bared its teeth, its desire to sink its fangs into her neck providing Penelope with an advantage point as it chest remained unguarded.

Warm saliva hung loosely from its mouth, falling down onto her forehead at the force of her blow. The monster stiffened, a brief look of surprise flirting onto its features, before erupting into a fountain of golden dust.

Crying out, Penelope grasped for Hera's rucksack. Quickly emptying its content, she clawed at one of the two bottles of water – the undrinkable one. With difficulty, Penelope poured the liquid into her wound; the water enveloping her as closely as her own skin. The sore stung with the salt being washed in, but it was the only way for her to heal quickly enough.

_Your Father is __incessantly_ annoying.__

Repacking, Penelope was forced to disagree; his abilities had just saved her. _Oh, really? And why is that?_

Amusement, coupled with a sliver of concern, surged through their connection. _Do not doubt me, he truly is. I now understand why teenagers despise their parents. They are such worrisome creatures._ There was a brief pause. _I felt your pain, Penelope. Are you well?_

_I'm fine. Nothing a little salt water can't fix._

_If you're sure._ There was a heartbeat. _Do you need my assistance?_

Penelope chuckled. _Sure, oh-so-helpful one._ Aggravation seeped into their connection - though it only proved Penelope smile could widen further_. Find Aether for me? I have no way what-so-ever of doing so myself, even if I wasn't trapped in here. Once you have let me know. Only, ah, do not tell me outright._ A ripple of approval caressed her subconscious. _I am supposed to do this alone._

She felt Hades withdraw from their connection, and as before, Penelope found herself alone.

ΣΩΘΔ

_As the crystal pillars loomed larger, Penelope started to feel the power emanating from the next room. She had been in the presence of gods before, but this was different._

_It smelled of trees and flowers and a warm summers day. Grover whimpered with excitement. Penelope was too stunned to talk. Even Nico seemed speechless._

_The walls glittered with crystals—red, green, and blue. In the strange light, beautiful plants grew—giant orchids, star-shaped flowers, vines bursting with orange and purple berries that crept among the crystals._

_Grover fell to his knees in front of the bed, occupied by only one person. Penelope didn't need to be a satyr to know exactly who._

_"Lord Pan!"_

Such beauty, laid to waste.

Now but a darkened, empty cave like any other, Penelope collapsed; her exhausted form too feeble to support her. Scorned by another predator, sweat and blood beaded along the groves of her skin, their touch turning cold beneath the frozen air.

Yet as skin wished to rest upon the hard ground, it was instead greeted by a refreshing pool of stagnant water.

Activated through her inhuman touch, the water moved softly around her outstretched fingers, caressing cooly, eddying her skin. It knew who she was, thus clung to her shamelessly, desiring never to be released.

Such a strange thing, she thought. To be found in a cave such as this.

_Be careful._ Whispered Hades's voice. _They're the waters of Thalassa – a Primordial Spirit of the Sea. Disgraced by her Father, Thalassa is cursed to reside in Earth's more polluted waters._

Pity tightened in her chest. _I take it that's worse than it sounds?_ Penelope sighed.

_Indeed._ There was a pause. _She's a Spirit of the Sea. Similar to Naiads, their habitat needs to remain pure … otherwise they will die._

_Oh._ There was a heartbeat. _Why was she-_

Echoing through the cavern, Penelope immediately withdrew her blade; the loud _'clang!'_ of falling rocks alerting to her another presence.

Wisely, she remained silent. _There's something coming, I need to move._

_By all means._

Ignoring Hades's borderline sarcasm, Penelope edged around the caves entrance, peaking a glimpse into the darkness.

Two yellow eyes stared back at her.

"Crap!"

The torchlight gleamed in the creatures' eyes as it stealthily approached her. On its hind-legs, the beast clearly dominated her - her meekly size of 5'6 nothing compared to its 8'.

It encircled her and snarled; sweat beaded on her forehead as her pulse pounded in her ears. "Oh no."

The creature bore down on her in one single leap, the strength and weight of its body pushing Penelope on her back as it hovered threateningly above her. Silvia oozed onto her shoulders, its texture like that of liquid silicone, but with a touch so hot it scalded her skin. Riptide lay abandoned on the floor but a few feet away. It would not come back to her in time. She was a dead man.

"στάση!"

Lack of concentration proved invaluable, Penelope's mind instantly translated the Grecian tongue: "Hault!" And proving effective, the creature - which Penelope now recognized as a Wraith - withdrew its attack.

"What the-"

Like in her dreams, an unseen force began eating away at Penelope's vision, until it was reduced into a simple, dark canvas; a mockery of its essence as it continued to deteriorate before her. Reminded of her last experience (her last conscious experience) Penelope began to panic. Where she dying all over again?

_Hades- _She attempted, pleadingly. But alas, all strength evaporated as Penelope's eyes fell closed.

_"My apologies." Caressed a gentle whisper. "This is very unorthodox, I must admit. Even for me."_

_Discovering her lain body, Penelope immediately pounced to her toes. No longer graced by The Labyrinth, the house which protected her was indeed Elizabethan_; _long wooden panels ran along the corridor, multiple ornate chandeliers hung delicately from the painted white ceiling, spread but a few meters apart as they enveloped the room in a soft light._

_"Unfortunately, I've been forced to render you unconscious." Penelope gaped. "Oh, no. No, no. I've placed a protective barrier around you – you are quite safe." Assured the woman. Correction, Goddess. Or at least, that is what she looked like._

_She was sat reading, a soft hand holding up her chin. Her hair was a rich shade of auburn. It flowed in waves to grace her glowing, jade skin. Her eyes, framed by a golden mask, were a rich brown shade and thrived to draw Penelope in; the raw power hidden behind those irises' completely irresistible._

_Immediately, Penelope knew who it was._

_"Thalassa." She breathed. _

_Smiling kindly, "I am." An unseen force gently pulled forth a chair. "Please, sit." Doing so, Thalassa broadened her smile. "I must warn you Penelope, I am weak. Should this conversation end abruptly know that it was not of my choosing."_

_Unsure of what to say, Penelope simply nodded in acknowledgement._

_"We have much to discuss."_


	21. Memories

_**Authors note: **__I am still in need of a beta-reader. If anyone would like to volunteer, please message me._

_I hope you enjoy._

_Please Review._

_Thanks._

ΣΩΘΔ

**FULL Summary: Bringing someone back from the dead is a large request. But when it comes to Penelope Jackson, how could the Olympians refuse? Though she feels she no longer belongs, Penelope agrees to return. And as their Heroine awakens, so does a third prophecy. It was not predicted by the Oracle of Delphi, so who exactly foresaw Penelope's new destiny? And what are the Gods hiding? Secrets will be revealed and Primordial Deities will come out to play as Penelope begins her new quest seemingly alone. FemPercy/Hades.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus Series.**

**Rating: Currently 'T'**

**Note: This is a Fem!Percy story.**

**Pairing: Eventual Fem!PercyxHades.**

**ΣΩΘΔ**

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I am so very sorry that I've had to do this in a letter. Trust me, it's not how I pictured our goodbye._

_Something has come up and I've had to go to Greece sooner than expected. Don't worry, it's nothing serious – just an issue with one of Poseidon's old temples, and I've been asked to fix it. It shouldn't take longer than a few days, but I've decided to stay._

_I know you don't understand why I want to do this. I love Camp Half-Blood, more than anything. It's my home. But right now, where I'm at in my life, and after everything we've been through, I just need some space. There are simply too many memories._

_It haunts me, Annabeth: Tartarus, the War, all of it. I need time to move on, to be free of that constant fear of something else going wrong. I want to be able to sleep at night without waking up covered in a layer of sweat, screaming about what happened to us down there._

_I don't regret my choice to fall with you. Please know that. I'd do anything for you._

_But this, this I need to do for me. I need to find myself again._

_I've written a letter to Grover, to Jason, to Piper and to all of the Seven. It's selfish of me to leave you all like this, I know. But after everything I've done, I believe I've earned it. It may be wrong of me to say that, yet I can't find it in myself to care anymore. Because the past six years of my life has been ruled by the Gods, and I hate it. I hate them._

_So once this last favour is complete, I'll be done. I'll stay in Greece. I'll go to college like you'd want me too. And I'll live my life exactly how I want. Until I'm ready to come home again._

_I'll write as often as I can._

_With love,_

_Penelope._

Silently, a pearl-shaped tear rolled down Annabeth's cheeks. "You were right." Folding the parchment and hiding their words inside the pocket of her jeans, Annabeth rose from the bunk. Her eyes found Hazel. "She has left."

"Annabeth," The brunette whispered, her own goodbye folded in the crease of her palm. "I'm sorry."

Exhaling, Annabeth waved dismissively. "No, no." Walking over to the Cabins exit, furiously wiping away the traitorous tears. "I understand why she has done this. I just wish we'd had a proper goodbye."

"Annabeth-"

"I, er, I should inform Chiron." And with that, she was gone.

ΣΩΘΔ

_"Where is she?"_

"What part of 'I don't know' escapes your understanding?"

Fury and disgust inflamed Kympoledia's narrowed eyes as she counted up the various and creative means available to her for squeezing out the information she desired. "See, Dionysus, I just don't believe you. And I really don't appreciate being lied to. You see, I find it _very _disrespectful." Eyes flashing, the Goddess rose. "So, I'm sure you and I can find some creative solution for our little predicament."

_"Fine." _Dionysus hissed. Taking a mental note to never anger the deity again, he rose and indicated to their nearest exit. "Follow me."

ΣΩΘΔ

His fist making contact with a deafening _'Crack!'_, Hades smirked as he observed Aergia's skin gloss over into a blackening bruise. Dark spots tainted her vision, an irritated gurgle afflicting from her throat as its muscles contracted furiously, choking her as it tried to expel the pool of ichor.

A broken laugh whispered passed her swollen lips. "I'll never tell you, Hades." Though blood layered her face, Aergia bore a proud, if not amused, expression. "I refuse to break. You will never discover Aether's location."

_'Crack!' _

The disgusting sound reached Hades's ears, causing a broad smirk to settle upon his lips. "Oh, I doubt that."

"You'll have to kill me!"

Lowering himself to her level, Hades roughly gripped Aergia's jaw. "I'm sure I can come up with something far more entertaining." He smiled. Another deafening _'Crack!'_ contaminated the air.

The Goddess laughed. "Oh, how scary!" Yet whimpered slightly as she were impaled. "Has your new, ah, flavour of the century seen this side of you? I'm sure she'd be disappointed. The Saviour of Olympus, Protector of Innocence." – _'Crack!'_ – "I am related to Aether, that is my only crime. I have done no wrong!"

_'CRACK!'_

"I'll be the judge of that."

ΣΩΘΔ

_Penelope wanted to thank the Titan, he'd certainly saved their lives more than once, simply in a matter of seconds; one-thousand aria advancing, one-hundred curses whispered upon her soul, and one Penelope. She would not have lasted._

_Desiring to express her gratitude, Penelope parted her lips. Yet for some strange, alarming reason, her voice wouldn't work._

_Abruptly, her legs buckled._

_Her ears rang._

_Her sight faded._

_Through a red-hot lash of pain, she saw Annabeth a few yards away, and a series of expressions flashed across her face—relief, joy, shock, horror._

_"What's wrong with her?" she cried. "What happened?"_

_Annabeth cradled her shoulders and wept into her hair; its sheets of mattered blood now clinging to the blonde's cheeks. Penelope wanted to tell her it was okay, but of course it wasn't. She couldn't even feel her own body anymore. Her consciousness was like a small helium balloon, loosely tied to the top of her head. It had no weight, no strength. It just kept expanding, getting lighter and lighter. She knew that soon it would either burst or the string would break, and her life would float away._

_"Lots of curses," Bob whispered, all sympathy vanishing in a heartbeat. "Penelope has done lots of bad things."_

_The air was absolutely still. Penelope felt helpless, barely even connected to the world._

_So, she thought bitterly. This is what death feels like._

"I don't want to go back." Penelope cried to herself. A twitching, prickling sensation started in her hands. She flexed. "Don't make me go back."

An overwhelming sensation takes control, the sensation of sorrow, of loneliness and everything in between. She can't think, it's as if her world has shattered into a million sharp fragments, and every single one wants to stab her in the stomach – right where the darkness lay waiting.

"No," Penelope screams. Hands reach for her head, holding it, crushing it. She doesn't know if they belong to her. "No, I don't want to. I don't want to do this. Not anymore."

Her breathing becomes fast and horse as the sensation worsen. Tears cloud her vision, eyes completely blood-shot as she struggles to catch her breath.

She drops to her knees, falling deeper and deeper into the nightmare. "Please don't make me!"

And then, just like that, it was over.

_Penelope!_

She flinched backwards. Vision now clear; she's safe, or as much as she could be given the circumstances. The tension scarred into her shoulders quietly melts into nothing, and she did not mourn its loss.

She only became completely aware however, as a familiar presence based in the back of her mind began to awaken.

_Yes? _Breathing deeply, Penelope tried to expel simply even a sliver of her anxiety.

There was a pause. _How long have you been suffering?_

_Excuse me? _Paying little attention, Penelope collected her belongings, having been scattered over the confinements of the cave during her episode. That being said, how had she awoken? The last thing she could recall clearly was Thalassa.

_With your Post-traumatic stress disorder. Or PTSD as more commonly known. _Interrupted the deity. _Typical symptoms include: involuntarily and vividly re-living a traumatic event in the form of flashbacks and/or nightmares. They can also manifest as repetitive and distressing images or sensations._Flirting with her protective layer curled around the memories, Hades managed to peel back a slice. _So, I ask again, for how long?_

Penelope sighed. _Usually it's just nightmares. Tartarus wasn't exactly enjoyable. _She rubbed tiredly at her eyes. _But since I entered the Labyrinth … they've gotten worse. I can't help it._

A tight, yet strangely comfortable sensation curled around Penelope's skin. Bringing her a peace she'd never known before, a calming of the storm in her mind. It gives her hope. It soothes her. _Why have you not spoken of this before? _Though he adopted a much calmer tone, Penelope could inevitably feel Hades's anger.

_I did not believe it would help. _She replied, before adding, defensively. _And I have spoken of it, to some extent, before. Too you._

She could practically feel the God's eye roll. _That's not entirely what I meant._

_It doesn't matter. _Grazing a palm over the damp rock, Penelope contemplated exactly which exit she should embrace. _Did you find anything out? That is why you called, isn't it?_

For a degree of a second, the invisible embrace tightened; as if protective of her. _I have. _Hades admitted, reluctantly. _The Mountain of Despair._

_The what now?_

Penelope swore she heard the God chuckle. _You demanded I give you a clue, remember?_

ΣΩΘΔ

Penelope took one look at the open mouth of the tunnel. Its darkness seemed to envelope her in a never ending tornado of black. She stepped inside. Her breath calmed as she focused on the sound of dripping water from the stalactites hanging dangerously above. Relishing a gasp of stale, humid air, Penelope winced as her footsteps sent loud echoes along the open space; predictably a result of the tunnels long length.

A loud 'Clang!' echoed behind her, she flinched and swiftly withdrew Riptide.

She exhaled, "It's okay." Whispering to herself had become one of the few things which calmed her recently. "It's just some loose rocks. Yeah, just a couple of loose rocks." There was a heartbeat, and Penelope sighed. "Oh, stop being stupid. You've been through worse. Pull it together."

As her chosen passage appeared never-ending, Penelope thought back to Hades's words: _The Mountain of Despair._ Now why did that sound familiar?

Perhaps she'd been there before? Honestly, after a while, all Penelope's memories have simply blurred together. She wasn't certain.

"What-Oh!" Her shoe caught on a jutted out rock and with a small shriek, she fell to the floor, her hands bracing a slippery wall and grating her nails. "Crap."

The fall knocked something into place, and Penelope gasped as the memories rushed back.

_Penelope remembered something Annabeth had said at the dance: how her_ _dad was moving to San Francisco, and there was no way she could go. Half-bloods couldn't live there, she'd claimed._

_"Why?" Penelope wondered. "What's so bad about San Francisco?"_

_"The Mist is really thick there because the Mountain of Despair is so near." Informed Thalia Grace, bare feet pressed against the dashboard as she stared absently out the dirt-cluttered window. "Titan magic—what's left of it—still lingers. Monsters are attracted to that area like you wouldn't believe."_

_"What's the Mountain of Despair?"_

_Thalia raised an eyebrow. She looked somewhat amused. "You really don't know?" Suddenly, she scowled. "Ask stupid Zoe. She's the expert, after all."_

_Thalia continued to glare out the windshield. Penelope wanted to ask her what she was talking about, ever so badly, but she also didn't want to sound like an idiot. She hated feeling like Thalia knew more than she did, so for the sake of her pride Penelope kept her mouth shut._

Cradling her forehead, where a beautiful span of skin had been bruised, Penelope regained her balance. "Ow!" She cried, a strangled hiss escaping her lips as she tentatively touched the wound.

_Sheets of fog drifted right across the road. Zoe stepped into one of them, and when the fog passed, she was no longer there. Alarmed, Thalia and Penelope stared at each other._

Wiping away a few droplets of blood, Penelope sighed.

_Penelope refused to release her. "Thalia, I promise you Zeus did not send that lightning bolt at our car. It was Kronos. Can't you see? He's trying to manipulate you."_

_Thalia took a deep breath yet didn't break her hold. "Penelope, I know you're trying to make me feel better." She tried for a smile. It failed. "Thanks. But, er, come on. We've fallen behind."_

_Thalia stepped into the fog, into the Mist, and Penelope followed._

_Once the fog cleared, Penelope found herself on the opposite side of the mountain; the summit of the mountain seemed closer now, the swirling storm clouds caressing its hardened skin. And there, in the centre, lay a path to the top, directly in front of them. If it hadn't been for the enormous dragon, the garden would've been the most beautiful place Penelope had ever been; a perfect Garden of Eden._

Penelope's hand fell limply by her side. "Of course." Biting her lip, the Demigoddess smirked. "Mount Othrys."

A huge mystical light broadened in from a sideways passage, like a hole in the side of a mountain opening up a grand door into space. Its perfect shine captured Penelope's gaze until she stared like a deer caught in headlights.

The exit.

Yet as soon a Penelope decided to stalk the path, a whisper caressed her naked ear: _Come to me, Penelope._

Her only issue? The voice came from inside the Labyrinth.


	22. Greetings & Goodbye's

_**Authors note: **__I am still in need of a beta-reader. If anyone would like to volunteer, please message me._

_I hope you enjoy._

_Please Review._

_Thanks._

ΣΩΘΔ

**FULL Summary: Bringing someone back from the dead is a large request. But when it comes to Penelope Jackson, how could the Olympians refuse? Though she feels she no longer belongs, Penelope agrees to return. And as their Heroine awakens, so does a third prophecy. It was not predicted by the Oracle of Delphi, so who exactly foresaw Penelope's new destiny? And what are the Gods hiding? Secrets will be revealed and Primordial Deities will come out to play as Penelope begins her new quest seemingly alone. FemPercy/Hades.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus Series.**

**Rating: Currently 'T'**

**Note: This is a Fem!Percy story.**

**Pairing: Eventual Fem!PercyxHades.**

**ΣΩΘΔ**

Unfortunately, this time, Penelope did not find herself inside a grand Victorian Mansion.

Still in the foreign land of the Labyrinth, Penelope discovered herself inside a different alcove. It was amazingly claustrophobic; even though she knew she was in an open cavern, it felt like someone was stood right next to her, their breath tiptoeing upon the skin of her ear. Her only light, a single match, illuminated the cave. Yet it was impossible to tell if an area bathed in shadow would lead to a tunnel, or if it was simply a veil of darkness caressing the jutted walls. She had no way to know, and no way out.

"I'm glad you've found me."

Penelope gasped, stepping farther inside of the beastly cavern. "Thalassa?" Her foot catching beneath a latched rock, Penelope halted all movement. She wouldn't fall, not again.

A whispering breath graced her cheek. "Surely you've heard of my curse? The waters in this particular cave are putrid. This is where I dwell."

Penelope could barely imagine Thalassa's pain; being surrounded herself, Penelope's insides curdled at the polluted liquid (she would not disgrace her abilities by calling such filth water).

"I've heard." Penelope confirmed. "Why did you lead me here?"

A heartbeat passed.

"My last desire, before I fade, and yes I am very close in doing so, is to aid you."

Penelope's mouth fell open, and she quickly fumbled for words. Any words. But none came. Though she could not see, Penelope suspected the Spirit to have smiled.

Swallowing harshly, "You want to … help me?" She croaked, curiously. "Why?"

"Because," Penelope flinched; the palm resting on her cheek too sudden. "Although you remain oblivious to the fact: those belonging to the sea, whether it be through your father or myself, must look out for one another." A thumb brushed beneath Penelope's eye. "You are mine, as much as you are his. He is yours, as much as I am yours. We're all connected. It is my duty to care for you."

Her mind containing a thousand thoughts, only one escaped: "How?"

"Open your mind to me, Penelope. It is my time."

Barely a second had passed before a beautiful white light materialised in the centre of the cave, illuminating its waxy features and displaying its slick stones. The light graciously divided into wisps of energy, but this kind of energy wasn't scary like the pure power she'd seen rise when Pan had faded. No, this was friendlier.

_To aid you in your fight, I bless you with my essence._

It filled the room all the same; dominating its every crease, its every fracture. A vivid humanoid shape expanded outwards in a sea of power; a curl of smoke diving straight into Penelope's chest.

ΣΩΘΔ

Two acres of rich spring grass, cowering beneath a sea of daffodils and daisies. That was the first thing she saw. The second, was a monstrous hawthorn hedge, suppressed by a simple wooden fence. She smiled as its beastly form claimed all the water offered by the earth, allowing a haze of nasty weeds to wither and die.

What ruined her view however, was stood only a few feet away: Hermes, the messenger God.

"How are you?" He requested, a faint whisper of concern distorting his neutral expression.

Her eyes crawling back to the lone boulder, out of place in such a beautiful and vast place, Penelope could make out Daedalus's symbol scorched onto its skin. "I'm, er …" How did she get out? Was it Thalassa? "I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

Hermes carefully disposed of his half-cracked shades, and indicated for them to walk. This was the only time she got to see his eyes. Hard, anxious, but always alert. They'd been like that since Luke died. "I've been sent to … see if you're well. By Poseidon." At Penelope's unwavering stare, Hermes suspected her disbelief. "He's concerned. He believes something has happened to you._ 'A change in power.' _I believe he said. So when you resurfaced, he asked that I trace your presence."

Still, Penelope's expression did not falter. "As you can see, I'm perfectly fine." She paused. "So you can leave."

Her words held no filter; all that anger and resentment she'd buried towards the Olympian's seeped out into their structure. Hermes heard her clearly.

"Penelope-"

"Listen," Demanding had never been her strong suit, but she didn't offer him a choice. "I just spent the last …" She fell short. A bitter laugh escaped her lips, as she threw her arms into the air. "I don't know how many days, inside that forsaken place. Believe me when I tell you: the last thing I want to do is talk to you."

Now she was out, now she could think clearly, all she wanted was to be as far away from the Gods as possible. Everything was their fault. She was doing this – putting herself, her life in danger once again - for them. It was ridiculous. Hadn't she already done this? More than once.

"I don't appreciate being spoken to like that."

"I don't care." She barked. "I don't care what you appreciate, Hermes. You are pathetic." And soon enough, words flew from her mouth that she never thought she'd even think, let alone say out loud. Most especially to those in question. She knew instantly from the look in his eyes that they'd hit their destined mark. In that instant their relationship, however strange or small it may have been, shattered into a thousand glassy shards.

Seconds passed, forming into torturous minutes before her. Strangely, she regretted none. The words simply slid past her lips – every single retched opinion she had. Though Penelope remained aware of Hermes' temper; once the spark started to sizzle, there would be very little time to duck and cover. She knew she should have simply stayed quiet. Even now she should stop, dismiss her army of putrid words and wait for the storm to abate, but she couldn't.

She'd lost many things for their desire to remain in power. She'd lost her life.

"Do you enjoy it, watching us suffer? Does it entertain you? I bet it does. I want to know: do you get a kick of power when we're forced to beg for your aid, and you deny us? How do you even tolerate your own existence? You all do it, make your cruelty alright and just with twisted logic. We are your children and you simply toss us aside like common trash." She paused. "You disgust me."

"Penelope!" Tactfully, she fell as silent as a statue and just as still, unblinking after her onslaught. A hand braced her shoulder, its thumb unwittingly kneading perfect circles into her blades in comfort. "Hermes, I believe you have completed Poseidon's task. You may leave."

Unable to deny Hades's words, Hermes squared his shoulders; pride dominating his features as he readied for transport.

"You know," Once Hermes had gone. "You shouldn't keep your anger bottled up like that. It could be, ah, _explosive_. "

Moderately embarrassed, Penelope's cheeks flushed a decent shade of scarlet. If his smirk was anything to go by, yes, Hades's had noticed. "You're an arse." She breathed, laughing somewhat.

Yet to release her, Hades softly brushed his skin along the curve of her arm. Penelope breathed a sigh of relief; it was certainly new, but having been denied a simple touch for so long, she clung to it.

"I know time passes differently. To me, it's been four days." Penelope breathed; their fingers grazing by her side. "How long have I really been gone?"

"Eleven days."

Difficultly, she swallowed. "Oh." Would her life always consist of this? It had only been eleven days this time. But what of next? A month? A year? Quickly changing the subject, Penelope watched the God's face. "The Mountain of Despair, I figured it out."

Smirking, "Good." They stopped walking, and he turned to face her. "Do you want me to take you there?"

"You're not supposed to interfere." Grinning, Penelope cocked an eyebrow. "I'm almost certain that's breaking the rules."

He waved a dismissive hand. "Rules were made to be broken." Focusing on her, his smile lessened some. "Of course I wouldn't be able to take you there directly. I could however, drop you off somewhere nearby."

"It's quicker than taking the bus."

Moderately aware of the darkness striding for her, Penelope held her breath as its finger-tips curled tightly around her form. Its possessiveness was as suffocating as ever – yet there was something strangely different. An unnerving presence licked at her mind, daring her to ponder it, and she did; earlier, it'd desired ownership, too command her body. It had embedded a vile taste upon her tongue.

But now? It felt strangely good. Like she belonged there.

They reappeared outside of Camp Jupiter, on the bed of the River Timber. Though she did not have time to marvel, as a strong tone vibrated through her and demanded attention. "It would be wise for you to travel as soon as possible. Jupiter's guards may see you."

"Since I'm supposed to be in Greece, that's probably not a good idea." Reluctantly, Penelope reclaimed her hand. "There's something I should tell you."

Intrigued, Hades cocked an eyebrow. "So speak."

Penelope's stomach shifted uneasily and she vaguely noticed that the hands that she hugged herself with were pinching into her skin. Quickly she let go. "I met Thalassa." She could feel her pulse pounding in her temple. It was the beginning of a headache. "She's faded now, but before she did …"

"She bestowed upon you a fraction of her power." A muscle twitched involuntarily at the corner of his right eye, as his mouth formed a rigid grimace. "Yes, I sensed something was different, though I could not pin-point exactly what it was." Worry embellished itself upon his face, before realising his company and taking a step back. "It is unlike your blessing from the late Pan. Thalassa was a primordial, a powerful one. Naturally her blessing would be also."

Penelope fiddled with her knuckles, weaving her fingers in and out of each other. Her ADHD had become more pronounced since her departure. "So what, exactly, did she do to me?"

"You were already quite powerful as a daughter of Poseidon. Already walking a very thin line; rivalling the power of a minor God, Thalassa simply helped you step over it." Penelope reached her hand up to the back of her neck. "By strengthening your abilities, you're basically a minor deity - yet without the transportation and immortality."

"Oh." Penelope wasn't sure how to process that. She didn't want more power. What she had already scared her, why add to it?

Placing a gentle hand upon her cheek, Hades sensed Penelope's rapid pules. "I advise you exercise restraint. Should you exert yourself, it may kill you." Painfully, she nodded. "Your body isn't equipped to harbour such power. Hence why it's rare for a deity to bless a mortal, half-blood or otherwise."

"I, er," Exhaling, Penelope carefully removed Hades' touch. She regretted it immediately – which definitely should have alarmed her, but she was far too exhausted. "I should start moving."

"Be careful."


End file.
